Serenity at Sea
by Ilovetoread09
Summary: Princess Emma Nolan and her betrothed, Neal Gold, are sailing to Misthaven to marry and finalize the union between their two kingdoms. However, when something goes terribly wrong, Emma finds herself in what, at first, is a dire situation. Soon, however, she realizes she's happier than she's ever been. AU Captain Swan.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first ever fic for this fandom, so I apologize if I don't have the characters quite right.

Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT.

* * *

Emma sighs as the man across from her drones on in yet another lecture about her lack of "lady-like" manners.

"Really, Emma, what were you thinking leaning over the bow like that? Someone could have seen you!"

What she had been doing was trying to get some fresh air and peace and quiet from the crew and her companions, but she wasn't about to say that.

"I wanted to see if there were any fish," she replies lamely. "Besides, what does it matter? We're in the middle of the ocean."

Neal scowls. "Still your behavior is unfitting of a princess. And as your betrothed and soon to be husband, I feel that it is my duty to inform you of such. After all, your behavior will reflect upon me as well."

"Of course that's what you care about," the princess grumbles. It always came down to image for Neal. "I don't see why you must berate me for every little thing I do. Yesterday, I snorted too loud, according to you. The day before, I walked the wrong way. It's clear nothing I do will please you." She gets up from her bed, straightening her skirts. She goes to brush past him, but he grabs her elbow, halting her movements.

"This conversation isn't over," he snaps.

"For me it is, now let go." Not allowing him to answer, she pulls her elbow from her betrothed's grasp.

"Why the hell can't you be a normal princess?" he mutters, more to himself than her.

She ignores it, flouncing out of the cabin and onto the deck. As she reaches the rail of the ship, the blonde closes her eyes, enjoying the wind in her hair and the sun on her face.

"Something wrong, Princess?" a concerned voice asks. The sound makes her smile.

"No, nothing is wrong, August," she says, giving the man, one of her long time servants, a tight smile. She hopes it works. Over the years she's become better at hiding her emotions and faking happiness. All part of being a princess.

"If you insist," the older man says, before returning to cleaning the deck.

Emma sighs, leaning her cheek against the railing. She longs to be back home in Misthaven with her mother and father, back in the palace where everything is familiar. However, it will be almost six more weeks before she can return home. She loves the sea, she does. However, Prince Neal makes the trip almost unbearable. Gods, she hates political marriages. Why couldn't she have married like her mother and father did, for True Love? Alas, she knew the alliance between Misthaven and the Gold kingdom would be fruitful one for both sides. That doesn't mean she has to like it, though.

The princess attempts to ignore her betrothed for the rest of the day, chatting with crew members and taking dinner with the rest of the staff, much to Neal's dismay. Emma retires early for the night, wanting to keep herself tucked away in her cabin.

She succeeds, at least for a few hours. As she's engrossed in a book, there's a knock on her cabin door.

"Come in," she calls from her bed, holding back a sigh,

Sure enough, it's Neal, bearing what appears to be a steaming cup of tea.

"Yes, Neal?" she asks, impatient.

"I came to apologize," he says. "I know I can get a bit upset," she holds back a snort, "but I promise I am trying. I brought you some tea." He holds the cup and saucer out in the form of a peace offering.

She grabs it, unable to resist the pull of her favorite beverage. "Thank you," she says, her eyes locking with his. He appears sincere, but Neal's been one of the few people she struggles to decipher. She takes a sip, delighted to find it's her favorite flavor, jasmine. "Thank you and good night."

"Good night, Emma and again, I'm sorry."

She nods before Neal exits the cabin.

She wonders how long his "patience" will last.

* * *

Surprisingly, Neal maintains his civility for the rest of the week. They're able to have conversations together that don't end in one of them shouting and stomping away. While Emma still wonders whether he'll slip up, she keeps things civil as he does. It's actually rather nice.

Due to their change in moods, the crew appears relax, causing Emma to feel a bit guilty for making her loyal servants tense due to hers, and more so, Neal's behavior.

Now, it's been two weeks since their last argument, and Emma finds that things are much better between her and her betrothed. Hell, she might be even beginning to like him. However, she's still on her guard.

As she lounges in her cabin, a familiar knock comes from the door.

"Come In," she calls as she glances at the map to track the ships's current coordinates. They're making good time, she notes, but the crew needs to be wary as this part of the ocean is known for its pirate infested waters.

"Hello, Emma," Neal greets, holding her tea. It's become a nightly ritual for the two to sit and talk over tea. She takes the cup, humming at the first sip.

"Thank you," she says.

"What are you doing?" he asks, taking a seat at the desk, plopping his feet on the wooden surface. Initially, she'd found the behavior irksome, but now she finds it endearing for some reason.

"Looking to see where the ship is on the course," she states. "It look like we'll make it back to Misthaven within the time planned."

"Ah, I see," he says. "You know how to navigate?"

She shrugs. "Enough. It's one of the things my tutor taught me. It's good to know in case the ship were to ever veer off course."

"Well, it's good to know we have another navigator on the ship," he chuckles and for the first times since meeting him, Emma can't tell if he is being patronizing or not, which she's usually able to discern with him. "Well, the captain says we're supposed to stop at a port within a few days so we can stretch our legs and get some provisions."

Emma furrows her eyebrows. "Is that safe? There's supposed to be pirates in this part of the ocean."

Neal shrugs. "Apparently, the reports of such activity has quieted down and that the area's been declared safe to travel in for the moment."

The princess nods, polishing off her tea. She sets the saucer down, smiling.

"You look tired, Emma," Neal says. "Why don't you go to sleep?"

"I'm going to look at this for a few more minutes," she says, gesturing to the map.

"Right." The prince stands, taking the cup and saucer. "Well, good night."

"Night," she says, giving him a wave before turning back to the map.

As he opens the door, she hears him mutter something, but she isn't sure what.

However, for some reason, she feels her eyelids grow heavy and her body suddenly fatigued, so she decides to turn in for the night. She puts the map away before laying down and falling fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here's the next chapter! Please note, updates will not be as fast as this because I have to tend to law school first.

Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT.

* * *

The next couple of days are quiet, the ship not far from the next port. Emma spends most of her days reading or chatting with Neal about something or other. She finds herself growing closer to him during their night time conversations. Slowly, things about her betrothed that she originally found annoying now become endearing. It's strange, but she can't seem to bring herself to mind.

Perhaps it's her time with him, but the princess finds herself having a growing desire to please Neal. He's taken to calling her by her name more often, instead of "Princess" or "Your Highness" which is a nice change, to say the least.

The day before they're supposed to dock at the next port, Emma sits out on the deck, enjoying the breeze. However, as the day goes on, she notices storm clouds approaching. Sure enough, the captain, Eric, comes down from the wheel, shouting to the crew.

"Brace yourselves, men, looks like we're going to have some fierce weather!" Turning to her, he says, "I suggest you go below deck, your Highness. Wouldn't want you getting mixed up in a storm such as this." She purses her lips, but nods, knowing there's nothing she can do at the moment. She hears the captain shouting orders as she scurries down to the galley.

"Smells delicious," she comments as she inhales the scent of what appears to be fish.

"Thank you, Princess," the chef, Sebastian, replies. "I heard the captain, so it's good that you came down here. Dinner will be ready in a few moments anyway."

As the blonde stands there, she scans the room, noting the table isn't set. "Would you like me to set the table?"

The chef blinks at her, frowning. "You don't need to-"

Emma waves a hand. "Nonsense, I should help. I do know how a basic setting goes," she teases.

Sebastian shrugs before gesturing to the pile of silverware on the next counter. "Have at it!"

She beams, gathering up the silverware. She doesn't mind helping one bit, after all, she feels she should be part of the crew while on the ship. The only thing that's been stopping her from pitching in is her betrothed. He, of course, disapproves of her doing any type of manual labor, no matter how small. But, she supposes Neal does know best.

The thought makes her stop mid stride as she clutches the drinkware to her. Where the hell did that thought come from? Shaking her head, she resumes her activity, figuring it's the isolation she's feeling.

Once she's finished setting the table, she asks the chef if he needs anymore help. Soon, she finds herself grating the lemon zest for the garnish. Her and Sebastian get to talking, chatting about different adventures on the sea.

"I've never seen a lad so green!" Sebastian laughs, finishing the story of a poor crew member who got horribly sea sick.

Emma chuckles, smiling as she helps finish the preparation. She's in the middle of placing the finishing touches on one of dishes when she hears Neal clomp down to the galley.

When he sees them, he stops, scowling.

"Emma, what are you doing?"

"I was just helping Sebastian with dinner," she says.

"Princesses do not sully themselves to manual labor," he reminds her. However, she ignores him as she pours ale into the cups. "Emma, stop!"

For some reason, she's compelled to listen to him. As soon as the sentence is out of his mouth, she stops, placing the pitcher down on the table, folding her hands together.

"Emma, come here, please," he says and she obeys, striding over to him. She can't seem to stop herself, but she doesn't know why. "The princess and I will be having dinner in her cabin tonight." She opens her mouth to object, but Neal shakes his head. "Emma, eat with me, please. I believe we should get used to eating alone together since we'll be doing that soon anyway."

"You're right," she answers, smiling. Internally, she's screaming at herself. What's wrong with her?

With a shrug Sebastian hands them plates and mugs before returning to the rest of the meal. Emma follows Neal to her cabin, which thankfully is connected so they don't have to go onto the deck.

They eat their meal in silence for a time, Emma digging into the delicious bass. Neal takes smaller bites, occasionally pushing the food around the plate.

They polish off their meal and drink, placing their plates aside.

"The storm will make the ship a bit chilly," Neal remarks. "I think it would be a good idea to bring a pot of tea here, something to warm ourselves up."

Emma nods, causing Neal to smile and rise from his seat. He places a quick kiss on her forehead before heading back to the kitchen.

While she waits, the blonde grabs one of the many books and peruses through a book of fairytales, one of her favorites. It reminds her of home, particularly since her parent's marriage almost resembles one of the stories in her book. It always amazed her to see how much her parents love each other, even after over ten years over marriage. Sure, they have their fights on occasion, but they're inseparable. Sometimes, it does make her a little nauseous at how loving they can be toward one another.

Emma is in the middle of the tale where a princess who falls for a pauper, when Neal returns with a tea pot and two cups.

"You have quite the balance skill," she teases as he sets everything down.

"Well, my sword training helps with that." He smiles, pouring a cup of tea and handing it to her before pouring himself one.

"Ah, I see," she comments. Come to think of it, she's never seen Neal train. Perhaps he'll let her when they return to Misthaven.

They chat for a while, talking about home and, unfortunately, their impending marriage. Emma knows the subject would come up eventually, and honestly, she can't bring herself to mind. Neal, of course, expresses what he desires for the ceremony and she agrees to all of it. Why, she doesn't know. Regardless, she listens intently to the prince's suggestions, as he pours her yet another cup of tea.

"Are you trying to fill me up?' she teases as she sips on her third cup.

"I figured it would keep you warm throughout the night," Neal answers with a smile. Oh, he's so thoughtful. Shrugging, she finishes the cup and Neal fills the cup again. "Last one," he announces.

They continue their conversation, and as time goes on, Emma gazes at Neal, realizing how handsome he is? Why didn't she notice before?

"I think it's best if I head to bed, get a good night's sleep," he says rising from the chair.

"Neal, wait," she starts, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Yes?"

"Can I, uh, kiss you?" she asks, stifling a giggle.

"Of, course, Emma," he answers. She rises from her bed and places her lips against his. It feels delightful!

"Good night, my betrothed," she says.

He grins. "Good night. "Now, get some sleep, Emma."

She nods, complying almost instantly. As soon as Neal leaves, she lays down and falls asleep, listening to the patter of the rain falling onto the ship.

The blonde doesn't notice Neal's cup, which sits on the desk, still untouched.

* * *

The next morning, Emma awakes, sunlight streaming through her window. Stretching, the princess rises and prepares herself for the day. Once her routine is complete, she steps onto the desk, thrilled to see sunshine.

"Good morning, Princess," Captain Eric greets.

"Good morning, Captain." She nods. "How is the ship after last night?"

"The ship is fine, Your Highness." The black haired man purses his lips. "However, the storm was strong enough that the ship was knocked off her course. It's going to take a while to right ourselves."

"Would you like some help? I'm very good with navigation," Emma volunteers.

"No, I'm fine. However, we need to be wary because the ship veered a bit deeper into pirate territory than we would like."

"I see," she comments, knowing she's been dismissed.

Emma decides to roam the deck, curiously not seeing Neal anywhere, but doesn't pay much mind to it. When she reaches the bow, she stares out into the ocean, closes her eyes and just lets herself feel the breeze. Sometimes she wishes she could just sail the ocean in a never-ending journey.

Her musings are cut off by the man in crow's nest shouting, "Pirates! Pirates are approaching!"

The princess's eyes fly open and sure enough, a ship with black sails fast approaches.

"Come on men, get moving!" the captain shouts.

The crew scuttle, trying to get the royal ship to move at top speed. However, Emma can tell that the pirate ship easily out runs them as the the ship begins to sidle up to them. To her horror, the blonde notices cannons coming out of the opposing ship.

"Cannons!" she shouts. "They have cannons!"

Captain Eric must hear her because he turns the wheel, attempting to turn the away from the pirates. Unfortunately, it's no use as the sound of cannon fire reverberates in her ears. A moment later, the royal ship is teetering as Emma feels the cannon balls punch holes in the boat. She turns to the captain, whose face is stricken with grief. She knows what this means.

"Stop the boat!" she orders.

"But Princess-" the captain begins.

"I order you to stop the boat!" They might as well not prolong the inevitable. She'd rather put on a brave front than take the cowards way out.

Soon, the other ship stops across from them, a plank flung down between the two. A bunch of crewman cross first, eyeing the ship greedily. A man, who must be the captain, follows. Emma takes a moment to examine him, noting that he's fairly handsome, with dark black hair and piercing blue eyes. However, she also catches sight of his hook and she forces herself not to express any fear. She's heard the stories of the sordid Captain Hook and his crew.

"I want to thank you for making this a bit easier," he begins, his accent admittedly charming. "And for that, we'll spare the crew." His eyes roam the deck until they land on her. "And who is this lovely lady?" he croons.

"None of your business!" Neal exclaims. Emma blinks. When the hell did he get here?

"Ah, precious cargo then," the captain surmises. "Captain Hook at your service, milady." He gives her a mocking bow. He strides up to her, his hook touching her chin, forcing her to look at him. "This is one of Misthaven's royal ships. Are you perhaps a member of the royal family?"

"Don't say anything!" Neal commands.

"Shut up," Hook bites. The captain goes to touch her face with his good hand when she sees Neal launch at the pirate. Hook notices and swings a fist at the prince, causing Neal to stumble backward. "Just for that, you're going to the brig." Blue eyes piercing, Hook glances at the crew. "Take all of them to the ship and loot whatever you find." Smirking, he glances at Emma, eyes roaming her body. "Take this one to my cabin."

"No!" Neal exclaims as he's pushed onto the plank.

Emma doesn't fight as she's taken to the pirate ship, hoping to look halfway poised and fearless. She's guided to a small area under the deck.

"Enjoy your stay," one of Hook's crew members snickers as he pushes her into the cabin. She hears the door shut behind her and the lock click.

"Great," she mumbles, groaning to herself.

Her mind races at the thoughts of why the captain wants her. Her body, which is obvious. Perhaps a ransom. However, he doesn't seem to know she's the princess, perhaps she can work that in her favor.

She wonders how Neal is faring, being stuck in the brig. She's sure he's seething and she hopes that Hook doesn't hurt him.

She hears the door open and she turns, coming face to face with the fearsome captain.

"Hello, lass," he greets, leering. He approaches her, and she forces herself to not step back in fear. "Ah, you're a strong one, I see." He gazes at her intently, smirking. "I do love strong woman." His hook skims her cheek. "Particularly strong, beautiful woman such as yourself."

She grimaces. Her body is for Neal and Neal only.

"Don't touch me," she hisses.

Anger flashes in Hook's eyes as he back her against a bookcase. "You would do well to remember that you are on my ship, milady, and that I can do with you as I please."

"What do you want with me?"

"I haven't quite decided. Ransom, perhaps. You clearly know the Nolans of Misthaven. Until then, I'll have the joy of getting to know you." His good hand brushes her skirt, but she slaps it away.

"You're lucky I don't whip you for that," he hisses.

"What of my betrothed?" Surely Hook won't harm Neal further, will he?

Hook raises his eyebrows. "Him? He's quite pathetic, and quite the opposite of you, it appears." He scrunches his eyebrows in confusion. "You two don't really match."

Emma huffs. "We love each other," she declares, without a second thought. And when thinks of it, it's true. She does love Neal.

"You don't mean that," Hook states simply.

She snorts. "How would you know? You're a pirate. Besides, you've only known me for a minute."

He opens his mouth to say something, but stops. "You're right, I'm a pirate. Why should I know anything of love?"

With that, he turns on his heel and departs, slamming the cabin door shut behind him and locking it again.

Emma sighs, sitting down on the surprisingly comfortable bed. He's just a pirate, he doesn't know anything about her and Neal's relationship. She flops on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

Then why does she feel so guilty?


	3. Chapter 3

An: Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT.

* * *

After a few minutes, Emma's eyes flick around the cabin, taking everything in. Sitting up, the princess does a quick sweep of the room and finds that it's not quite what she expected. She'd figured the captain would have some jewels laying about, with other ornate items decorating the space marking him as a pirate. Instead, however, she finds almost a wall full of books written in various languages, a desk laden with maps and a globe, a nicely sized, comfortable bed, and also, a small window that looks onto the deck, providing a clear view of the ocean. She has to admit, it's quite nice and feels more like a place to relax than a place to spout orders.

Curiosity gets the better of her and she grabs one of the books from the bookshelf. Flipping through it, she notes that the pages are filled with what appear to be handwritten stories about Neverland. She's heard of the realm where time is frozen, but thought it was myth. But the tales within the pages make the place sound real.

Her mind is so entranced in the book that she walks over to the bed and sits, as if she were in her own cabin. She's so engrossed that she doesn't notice how much time has passed nor does she hear the door open.

"Enjoying the story, lass?" a voice asks.

The captain's voice snaps her back to reality, her hands slamming the book shut. She had touched Captain Hook's things without asking. Great, just great.

He must sense her slight fear because he sighs. "Relax, love, I'm not mad. I didn't exactly tell you not to touch anything in here." He approaches, eyes assessing her. "I must apologize for my earlier behavior." She raises an eyebrow. "I had a conversation with your betrothed right before speaking with you. It made me quite…irritable." Her eyes narrow into slits. "Regardless, welcome aboard the Jolly Roger." He appears to be half sincere, half mocking. "While you are here, you are to do as I command, obviously."

"If I don't want to?" she challenges.

"Then you will be punished as I see fit." Instinctively, her arms cross over her chest in a protective stance. He shakes his head. "Nothing like that, I promise you. " She shoots him a doubtful glance. "I may be a pirate, but I have my standards." A soft snort escapes her, which goes ignored. "That goes for the crew as well. They've been honor bound to not bed an unwilling woman while on the ship. The penalty for doing as such is severe."

"Well, that's something," she mutters. His explanation doesn't ease her nerves, however.

"Besides," he purrs, the curve of his hook gliding against her throat, the cold metal making her shiver. "I assure you that you would be a very willing participant in such activities." His blue eyes pierce her, so much so that she forces herself to look away. Stepping back he says, "Anyway, as long as you are on this ship, you will work for me. Looking at your hands, it's clear you're not used manual labor, so I will have to find something you won't destroy."

Her lips twist into a scowl. "I'm a decent cook." It's true. She can cook basic things. Her mother and father had taught her to be at least somewhat self-sufficient while at sea. Besides, she doubts he'd trust her enough to allow her to aid in navigation.

"The kitchen it is then."

"What of Neal? Will he be let out of the brig?" she asks, wondering what the captain will make her lover do. She has to admit, the idea of Neal doing lowly labor tasks amuses her to some extent.

"I'll let him stew down there for another day or two. However, he will also be put to work."

She breathes a sigh of relief. At least she'll be able to see him again. In fact…

"May I see him?" she inquires.

Hook frowns, thinking. "Yes, you may, but only with my supervision. I have other things I must accomplish, so I will take you to him later tonight."

She nods, smiling, looking forward to seeing her betrothed again. She's quiet for a moment before asking. "What of our crew?"

"Crew?"

"Yes, the crew that was forced aboard with us. What will you do with them?"

She swears surprise flashes in his eyes, but it's gone. "Most have been given the same tasks they did on your ship. If they do a good job, they can stay. If they don't…"

"If they don't?" she continues, her stomach sinking at the thought of one of her own getting hurt.

He smirks. "Then, they'll be dropped off at the next port and they can find their way home from there."

She blinks, a little taken aback by his…generosity, is the best word she can think up.

"Some of them aren't meant for a life at sea," she says. "They only came along for the journey." Some of the servants are from the palace and only know how to do inside tasks. She isn't sure how they'd fare with the rough tasks required to maintain a ship.

His response is an indifferent shrug. "Then they will either prove themselves or they won't." His eyes examine her face, before he glances out the window. "I have things I must attend to. Your duties will start tomorrow." He backs away, eyes boring in to hers. "I promise you, lass, as long as you cooperate and do as you're told, this little…detour of yours will be painless."

She only glares as he exits the room, his hook giving her a little wave on the way out.

Plopping herself in the desk chair, she snorts to herself. Do as she's told?

When has she ever done that?

* * *

She must have fallen asleep at some point, Emma realizes as her eyes flutter open. It takes her a moment to remember where she is and what her situation is. Once the fog in her head clears, she sighs, glancing over to the book on constellations she'd been in the middle of reading before she dozed off.

Looking out the window, she can see the sunset which, given different circumstances, she would've considered beautiful. Currently, however, it only reminds her that she hasn't seen Neal in hours. Concern for her betrothed begins to fester, and, as if on cue, the door to the cabin opens to reveal Hook.

"Alright, lass," he says, tone impatient. "I will take you to your fiancé." He says the last word with a bit of mockery, but she doesn't comment, yet. Instead, she approaches him silently, her expression stony. He doesn't say anything either as he guides her to the brig.

As they step down to the hold, she wraps her arms around her frame to lessen the chill from hitting her. It takes a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dark, but when she does, she immediately runs to her betrothed, who currently sits on a bench, his wrists encased in shackles.

"Oh Neal," she murmurs, examining him. He nose is a bit disjointed, probably from when Hook hit him earlier. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he says, gazing at her. "Though, my nose feels a bit odd."

Emma turns to Hook. "Will you allow him to have his nose fixed?"

Hook looks at her, raising an eyebrow. "When he is released from the brig, I will have the ship medic take a look at it."

"Must not be much of a medic," Neal grumbles.

"Neal!" she scolds, though he's probably right, she thinks.

"Quiet, Emma," he hisses. She quickly shuts her mouth, looking at his shackled hands. "When will I get out of here?" he inquires to the captain.

"When I feel you can behave yourself," Hook snaps. Looking at her, the captain says, "Come now, you've seen him. Time for you to go back up."

Emma goes to rise, but Neal's voice stops her. "Emma, wait." She immediately stands still, looking at him expectantly. He narrows his eyes for a moment before saying, "Kiss me."

She smiles, leaning down a giving him a soft kiss on his lips.

"Alright, lass, time to go," Hook grumbles, obviously disgruntled by the display of affection. She waves goodbye to her fiancé before following Hook back up to the deck.

They return back to the captain's cabin, Hook allowing her to enter before him. When she turns around, she sees the captain studying her, a puzzled expression on his face.

"You're quite eager to please your lover," he says. "I didn't peg you as the type to be so…subservient." She wants to explain, but no words come. "What? No remarks? Come on, say something," he taunts.

She finally finds her voice. "Well, I mean given the situation, of course. Anything to calm his nerves." How dare he assume anything! He's barely known her a full day!

"Right," Hook mutters, eyeing her. "I will take you to your new quarters after we have dinner here. You will stay in your cabin and the door will be locked when you retire for the night until I feel I can trust you to walk around the ship by yourself without risking you running away."

"Okay," she says, hoping she finds a way of escaping for both her and Neal. For now, however, she'll play the submissive prisoner.

"I'll be back in a bit, Princess," he says, opening the door. The statement makes her freeze, knowing that she never told him her name. "Yes, your fiancé was quite stupid saying your name. There's only one Emma in the royal family and that is Emma Nolan, Princess of Misthaven. And your fiancé I assume is Prince Neal Gold." He smirks as she scowls. "Relax, love, it doesn't really change anything." He lets out a small chuckle. "Except now I can ransom you both for more than I initially intended." With that, he's out the door, locking it shut.

She growls in frustration, running her fingers through her hair. The infuriating bastard!

She really needs to figure a way out of this.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT.

* * *

Emma plays with the globe on the desk for a while, looking at all the different parts of the world. As she plays with it, she notices the papers on the desk contain hand drawn maps of other realms, about four of them. She picks one called Queen of Hearts, admiring the level of detail. She'd heard of the place as a child, but never met anyone from that particular realm. She then spots one for Neverland, the drawing having the same level of detail.

As she glances over the map, the door opens and Hook enters with two steaming plates of food.

"Is Neverland real?" she asks, not looking up from the map.

"Aye, lass," he answers, setting down the plates. "Very much so."

"You've been there?"

"Yes, for quite some time," he answers, an edge to his voice. She looks up and sees his stony expression. Not good memories then.

"Do they really call it Neverland because time stops?"

"Aye," he says, tone indicating end of the conversation. "I've brought you food. I'm sure it won't measure up to your usual fare, but it'll fill your stomach."

She doesn't comment, just takes the plate and sits. He sits across from her, beginning to nibble on his food. She can't help but stare.

"It's rude to stare, love," he says, not looking up from his plate.

"Right, sorry," she mumbles, her cheeks turning pink. She turns to her own meal and begins to eat, finding that the food does taste quite good. As she eats, she feels his eyes on her. "It's rude to stare," she parrots as she keeps her eyes on her plate.

He just snorts in response.

They eat in silence, which she admits isn't completely uncomfortable. However, once they're done, he abruptly rises, gathering up both plates.

"I will show you to your cabin," is all he says because gesturing her to follow him.

She follows him down the hall into another room just down a bit further. He opens the door and indicates for her to go inside. She complies, scanning the area. It's small, with a basic bed and a desk.

"One of my crew will come in the morning to get you for your duties." She turns to look at him, making her eyes level with his. "Goodnight, Princess." With that, he shuts the door and locks it.

Sighing, she flops on the bed. She really hates this. She wants to fight back, argue, yell at him. But she knows if she does so, Neal and everyone else from their ship might face the ramifications. Sitting up, she looks at the cabin again, not really caring about its size. She may be a princess, but she's not spoiled. Hell, she enjoys being in tavern more, when she can sneak off to one, of course.

Looking at the desk again, she notices a book and realizes it's the one about constellations that she hadn't finished. Huh. Why would Hook give this to her? Probably to keep her from whining or something. Regardless, she flips through the book, finding the place she left off at last time. She sits up against the wall and begins to read.

At least her mind can get lost for a little while.

* * *

She wakes the next morning to knocking on her door, her eyes fluttering open. She'd read the book for a bit before going to sleep, unsure of when she'd be awakened. The room has no window, so she isn't sure how early it is.

"I'm coming in, lass," an unfamiliar voice calls. She hears the door unlock before a story man with a red cap enters. "Apologizes, Miss. Captain told me to wake you and bring you to the kitchen." Seeming to remember something, he says, "Oh, where are my manners? I'm William Smee, first mate to Captain Hook of the Jolly Roger."

She smiles, finding the man endearing. "Nice to meet you Smee."

"Alright, now come along," he orders gently. She complies without a thought, following him upstairs and onto the deck. She sees the crew is busy at work with various tasks. A few stop to stare at her, but she doesn't return their glances.

Smee guides her to the kitchen, where Sebastian already occupies along with another man.

Without thinking, she grins, looking at her ship's chef, "Sebastian!" she exclaims, striding over to him. "Are you okay?" She looks him over as his gives her a small smile.

"I'm fine, Princess. Been cooking with Curly over here." She turns around, coming face to face with an older man, whose hair matches his namesake.

"Hello," the man's voice is deep, gruff, but not unkind. "Captain says you'll be working with us. Do you know any cooking?"

"I can boil water, scale a fish, know what spices go with what type of meal, particularly meat, I can make some preserves, and can skin some animals."

Curly looks mildly impressed. "Not bad for a royal, but I'll be teaching you more. Now come."

She immediately goes to his side and he begins to show her how to make breakfast for a whole pirate crew. The three just chat as they prepare the meal and Emma finds Curly to be quite amicable. He doesn't treat her any differently because she's a prisoner, which makes things slightly easier.

They're about done with preparing the meal when Curly rings the bell for the crew to come downstairs.

What sounds like a horde of animals stomps down to the kitchen, all of them taking a seat at the table. The captain follows shortly after, going for the head of the table, of course.

"Does he always eat with the crew?" she asks Curly quietly.

"Yep, he believes that a captain should participate in certain activities with the crew, such as meal time. Says it's to enforce the idea of family and loyalty."

She blinks in surprise, not saying anything further as she scoops up the pot to serve the men their meal. Most of the men don't comment as she pours the gruel into their bowls. However, some of the younger ones playfully tug at her skirt.

"Oi, lass, you're a pretty thing," she doesn't look at the man as he continues, "I wouldn't mind if you warmed more than my gruel."

A couple of men enjoin in laughing. "Aye, she's quite the prize," another comments. Addressing Hook, he says, "Can we have a go, Captain?" She doesn't look at Hook as she continues serving.

"No," he answers simply.

Apparently, the man is stupid enough to push. "Aww, come on, Captain. She must be bored being stuck in the cabin. I'm sure some of us can entertain her."

She sense Hook's fury before he acts. He slams his hook down on the table, puncturing the wood. The table goes eerily silent. "Enough! You know the rules of this ship, which you agreed upon by coming aboard and working for me. Prisoner or no, the princess is not to be touched. Is that clear?"

A few quick "yes, captain"s appear to satisfy him. Emma shoots him a grateful glance before shuffling down the rest of the table.

She returns to the counter, noticing that Curly has gone to sit at the table. Her and Sebastian stand, not sure of what else to do.

"You two aren't going to come sit?" the captain asks, razing an eyebrow.

Emma and the chef glance at each other. "We weren't sure…"

"Come sit," Hook gestures to a chair next to him, smirking.

She complies instantaneously, Sebastian pouring her some gruel before seating himself next to Curly. She feels a bit embarrassed, knowing she could've done that herself.

"Sorry about them, love," Hook says softly, his namesake gesturing to the younger crew members. "They haven't quite gotten accustomed to authority. But I promise you, if they try anything, they won't last on this ship."

"Thank you," she mutters, eating her gruel. Curly taught her how to make it taste less plain with spices and some extra ingredients. It occurs to her that Neal probably hasn't eaten. She chances a look at the captain who's tucked into his own food. "Captain, may I take breakfast to my fiancé?"

He stares at her for moment, before nodding. "Yes, you can. But make it quick and come back here once you're done."

She smiles before filling a bowl with the remaining gruel. She scurried down to the brig, finding Neal wide awake.

"Emma!" he says, seeming happy to see her.

"I brought you some food," she announces. Thankfully, the chains extend far enough that he can reach. He wrinkles his nose but eats it anyway. "I've been assigned to the kitchen."

He raises an eyebrow. "Manual labor?" his voice drips with disapproval.

"I don't really have a choice, but I don't mind it."

"Emma," he begins impatiently. "you shouldn't be doing anything."

"Captain's orders." She shrugs. "Look, at least I'll obey him for a little while, let him think I'm being a nice obedient princess. Might give me a way to get us out of here." She purses her lips. "I need to get back."

Her betrothed looks at her, frowning. "Kiss me." She complies, smiling.

"Love you."

She goes back upstairs and straight back to the kitchen. The crew is still around the table, most of their bowls empty. She goes and collects everyone's bowl, placing them on the counter to be washed.

"Alright men," Hook starts. "Back to work!"

There's a few playful grumbles as everyone wanders back onto the deck, except for Hook who remains in the kitchen.

"Do you think your husband to be can behave himself?" His blue eyes assess her. "The truth now."

She sighs. "Truthfully? He probably won't be able to please you. However, I think he's aware of our situation enough that he won't do anything stupid." She believes Neal's smart enough to understand their circumstances to not put her in harm's way.

"Alright then." The captain nods. "I'll allow him to work on deck starting today."

"Thank you," she says.

"But you two are not to converse without someone else present," he orders.

"Yes, Captain," she says, feeling relieved that her fiancé will be out of the dirty, dark prison.

"Back to your duties now," he says before stomping upstairs.

"Does he always change moods so frequently?" she asks herself. One day he's threatening her and mocking her, the next he's almost treating her as a guest, almost.

"He does have a reputation to uphold," Curly jokes. She snorts. "But honestly, he's a fair captain, just occasionally prone to moods."

"Occasionally?" That will be fun to deal with.

"Er, we all get a bit testy when we're out at sea for too long. Not that's an excuse for whatever he's said to you," the chef adds quickly. "We all know he can a bit…aggressive with prisoners, depending on how much they test him."

Well, she's sure she's done plenty of that already. "Right," she mutters.

"If he touches you, Your Highness, I'll chop his other hand off," Sebastian declares, waving a knife around.

"And I'm sure the same goes for Neal?" She cocks her head.

"Forgive me for my frankness, Princess, but I'm sure Neal will desire whatever he gets."

"You never did like him," she mutters.

"Neither did you," Sebastian replies.

"He's different," she insists. "He's changed." Really, he's acted so differently toward her and she's begun to see a man she loves.

Sebastian just eyes her doubtfully.

"Alright, alright, save the personal stuff for later," Curly says, hands on his hips. "Right, now, however, I plan on teaching you how to make a decent soup."

Emma nods before returning to work, what Sebastian said echoing in her head, but she pushes it away.

Neal's changed, she knows he has! She just wishes other would see it.

* * *

AN: I'm sure you are all are screaming in frustration at Emma's blindness. I promise you that it won't last much longer. Also, Killian's point of view will be in the next chapter, so hopefully that's something to look forward to.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT.

* * *

Later that day, in the afternoon, Hook sits in his cabin, scribbling down a list of things that need to be picked up the next time they reach port, which will be in a day or two, pending on the weather. He knows they need provisions, and from what he remembers, the royal ship had some, but not enough for the whole crew. The princess will need more suitable clothing, despite how lovely she looks in the pale blue dress she's worn since coming aboard. The prince will need some new clothing as well, the captain supposes.

The thought reminds him that he needs to release the prince from the brig. He'd rather not, but the thought is more out of spite than any real reason. He'd promised Emma he'd free her betrothed, and Hook's not one to go back on his promises, not matter how reluctant he is. He'll just finish this list first, then go get the man.

Hook scribbles down a few more things such as some medicinal items and other extra supplies. Groaning, he leans back into his chair, turning his gaze toward the window. It's quite lovely out, with blue skies and the sun shining, he hopes it stays that way once they drop anchor at Port Sarim.

He's about to rise from his chair when there's a knock on the door. "Enter!" he calls, rubbing his good hand over his face. Smee enters, holding a what appears to be a list.

"Pardon the interruption, Captain, but the inventory for what the crew looted from the royal ship is done. Would you like me to read you the list?"

"No, no, I'll look at it later." The captain gestures to his the surface of his desk. He figures it should be halfway interesting.

"I pulled a few things that might be of interest to you," Smee begins, placing a few items on the desk. One's a fairly ornate compass, another is some type of necklace, and the other is a velvet pouch with a royal crest on it. He doesn't recognize it as the Nolan crest, so it must be the prince's.

"What's in the bag?" Hook plucks it up and peers inside, seeing little vials of what appear to be…potions?

"Don't know, honestly. Figured you might be able to find out," his first mate answers, shrugging.

Hook takes two vials out, one a rose color, the other a kelly green almost. They appear to be potions, recently brewed ones judging by their colors. He pulls the cork out of the rose one and sniffs, his nose hit with a sickeningly sweet smell that he doesn't recognize. Sealing the vial, he goes to the other one and does the same process. This time, he notes a subtly sour smell, not bad like a rotten egg, but not pleasant either. Closing the vial up, he examines it, frowning.

"I've seen this potion before," he says. He tries to wrack his brain as to where he's encountered it, but comes up empty. Eh, he'll think of it later. "I'll hold onto these for now. Where did you find the pouch?"

"You'd have to ask one of the crew," Smee states.

"Alright then." Not like it matters, he's just curious. "I need to go let our other prisoner out of the brig," he grumbles, standing.

"Would you like me to come with you, Captain?"

He waves his first mate off. "No, I can deal with him myself. A good scare and threat should do it."

"Alright then," Smee says, leaving the cabin.

Hook grabs the key to the shackles and proceeds down to the brig, where the prince sits, eyes closed. The captain stomps over, presenting himself as the man legends warn to be feared, the most ruthless pirate of all the realms.

The prince opens his eyes, scowling. "Come to taunt me some more?"

Hook smirks, thinking of the times he'd come down here the past few days to taunt Neal about sitting down here while his betrothed was above, alone with the captain and crew of dirty pirate men. He'd never make good on the threats and taunts, of course, just something to give the man a good scare.

"No, I've come to let you out." He holds up the key. "Let me make something very clear to you, I'm only allowing you up on deck because your fiancé feels you will halfway behave yourself. Don't make her look like a fool. It won't bode well for the both of you." Curling his lips, the captain continues, "Here's how this is going to work, you are to do as told by me and my crew. You will be given a task on deck and you are to do a satisfactory job on whatever the assignment. You are not to speak to your betrothed unless me or one of my crew is present. Do you understand?" The prince stares at him, sneering. Hook, rolling his eyes, takes his namesake and points it towards Neal neck, seeing fear flash in the man's eyes. "Answer me."

"Yes, I understand," the prince finally replies.

"Any form of insubordination will result in punishment, either to you or the princess, whoever I see fit." He watches the prince's eyes carefully, trying to see if there's concern for someone other than himself. Hook has no intention of putting the princess in harm's way for her beloved's actions, but he wants to see what the man will say or do. To his disappointment, and no surprise, Neal says nothing. There's no objection of Hook's statement, no passionate plea to leave Emma alone, nothing. Much like the rest of his interactions with this poor excuse for a man, there's no question about how his fiancé is faring, if she's okay, any type of sign that the prince shares any ounce of affection for his betrothed, which is a stark contrast to the conversations the the captain's had with Emma. He really doesn't know what the princess sees in this man. Not that it's any of Hook's concern, of course.

"I understand," the prince says, holding up his shackles. Hook frees him before grabbing him by the arm, hustling Neal up on deck.

"You will work on tying knots with Rory over here." The prince eyes the crew member disdainfully, but doesn't say anything. "If he gives you any trouble Rory, let me know."

"Alright then, let me show you how to do some basics," Rory says, grinning. Hook almost feels bad for the lad.

"Wait, er, Captain," Neal starts, gritting his teeth. "I had a velvet pouch with my family crest on it. It had medicinal items inside. May I have it back, please?" Hook can tell it's killing the man to be polite.

"What do you require them for?" Hook asks, raising a brow. The prince is a horrendous liar.

"They're not for me, they're for the princess."

"Oh, what does she need them for? She seems perfectly fine to me." Minus her desire to please the prince and her, clearly unrequited, affections for the man, but Hook bites his tongue.

"If I may be frank, Captain, she's not quite right in the head sometimes. She's prone to bouts of wildness, flitting about some way or another. The princess can become quite…unruly when off her medicine for too long, making it quite tough to wrangle her in if that happens."

Hook eyes the prince, the pirate hiding his disdain. A century or two as a pirate has given Hook the ability to read people well, but it's not required for this conversation. Neal is a terrible liar and a bastard. Hell, the captain is disgusted on behalf of the princess for her beloved's behavior. "You're right, she's not quite right in the head," he starts, seeing hope in the prince's eyes. Fool. "She loves you, for some reason." With that, the captain strides away, leaving Neal's jaw hanging open and Rory snickering. A smiles creeps onto the captain's lips.

That was much too satisfying.

* * *

Hook makes his way down to the kitchen and sees the three people busy at work, chatting amicable to one another. Emma stirs something in a pot, while the other two chop up some ingredients.

"How is dinner faring?" he asks the three of them. The trio turns toward him, Curly the only one smiling. The other two still appear uncertain, which is fine with Hook. He likes to keep himself a bit mysterious, for a time.

"It will be ready soon, Captain," Curly announces. "These two here have been of tremendous help."

"Is that so?" the captain asks, sauntering closer to them.

"Aye. Sebastian is a fine chef and Princess Emma here is a fast learner." The crew member beams.

"That's good to hear," Hook glances at the two of them, his gaze lingering on the princess. Her golden locks are in a bun, parts of her hair sticking to her forehead because of the thin sheen of sweat on her face. Her green eyes hold a bit of defiance, but no actual hatred for him. He's strangely comforted by that knowledge. He gaze wanders to her slender neck, which dips down to her bosom, making him realize that she must've removed her corset at some point, her breasts no longer compressed. The sight is quite delightful, but he refrains from licking his lips like a hungered man. His eyes snap back to her face and she just raises an eyebrow at him while he smirks. "Your betrothed is on the deck with one of the crew members." He almost cringes at the way her eyes light up at the mention of significant other. The poor lass. "You will see him at dinner time. If you want to see him beforehand, you can, but make it quick."

"Yes, Captain," she says, keeping her gaze on him. He glares, trying to get her to look away. Her mere glance makes his pants tighten and it's not first time it's happened in the presence of her company. It's clearly been too long since he's had a woman and his first stop once they drop anchor will be the local tavern for some drinks and a bar wench for the night.

He nods before turning around and returning to the deck. Looking out at sea, he notes they're making good time and will arrive at Port Sarim by tomorrow night. He steps up the helm, nodding to Eric, who he'd made second in command. After their initial meeting, which of course did not go well, the two had gotten along quite nicely, more or less, with the occasionally grumble from Eric that he wasn't allowed to control the wheel. Hook did not trust the black haired man enough for that just yet.

"How's the crew doing?" Hook asks him.

"Fine for the most part. Though Neal over there's been complaining, from what I can hear." Eric shrugs, disdain for the royal family member clear in his voice.

"Can I ask you something?" Eric looks at him with suspicion. "Does anyone like the prince?"

The blue eyed man chuckles at that. "Gods, no. The whole damn staff and crew hates him. The princess does, or well, she used to, until a few weeks ago." Oh? Hook's expression must betray his intrigue because the other man continues. "They had a conversation one night and soon after that, they got along splendidly. She grew quite enamored with him, though I'm not quite sure why, because he certainly hasn't changed a lick." The man furrows his eyebrows in thought. "In fact, the princess is the one who's changed. They used to get into fights about one thing or another." He waves his hand.

"Like?"

"Oh, I don't know." Eric ponders for a moment. "Like one time, the princess was looking to go into the local tavern where we'd dropped anchor. The prince told her no, claiming a tavern was no place for a princess. She, of course, was not pleased and said that she'd go anyway, which she did." The sailor continues. "But I think the crew's favorite had to be the time the princess was sparring with one of the other crew members." Sword fighting Huh? Hook makes a mental note for that later. "Her father taught her how to fight, you see. Anyway, Prince Neal got all outraged at her fighting, saying that a sparring princess was inappropriate and that she shouldn't be making such interactions with men in the first place."

"How did she respond to that?"

The man smiles. "She threw her sword at him, barely missing his head. She promised she wouldn't miss the next time." Hook laughs, envisioning the princess doing just that, eyes fiery. Now, he understands what Neal meant earlier about Emma being spirited. However, the captain sees nothing wrong with the princess's behavior. Hell, it just intrigues him more. "But their arguments usually ended with him complaining that she needed to start acting like a princess and an obedient wife and then one of them would stomp off. After that one night, however, she's done what he's asked and seems to have grown to have some affection for him."

"Did any of you question her about it?" Surely the change in Emma would've sparked something.

The sailor shrugs. "We honestly just thought it was her way of pushing through it until they returned to Misthaven." The man glances out at Neal. "As I'm sure you've already noticed, the princess isn't one for complaining, but she's no dainty damsel either."

"Aye," Hook mutters.

"We just assumed she'd reached some type of truce with him until they returned home."

"I see." Hook has one more question to ask the man. "Neal told me about some medicinal items the princess needed for her mental status." Eric narrows his eyes. "I know the bastard was trying to pull one over on me, but do you know what he was referring to?"

"Not a clue," Eric answers with a shake of his head.

"Hmm," the captain murmurs. "Anyway, it appears we'll be dropping anchor by tomorrow night."

"Port Sarim, right?" Hook nods. "I've been there a time or two."

"Good. The path is straight forward at this point so not much to do here. Go find something to do with one of the crew members," Hook orders. Eric answers with a nod before jumping down to the deck.

Hook looks down at the lower deck, noting that the two crews work together well, no one arguing or fighting. He'd been surprised when the royal crew had taken everything on the chin and just pushed forward, much like their princess. He's not stupid, though, he knows they fear him, and he always likes to keep a bit of fear instilled in his crew. However, not to the point the legend and tales make him out to be. Not that the tales bother him. It's quite nice to be one of the most feared pirates in the realms and he can live up to his reputation when the need arises.

Sighing, Hook gazes out into the ocean, watching as the sun slowly descends in the sky. He knows the dinner bell will ring at some point. The thought makes him picture Emma sitting next to him, gazing at him with those bright green eyes her betrothed scowls as he sits amongst the rest of the crew.

He's definitely looking forward to it.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Here's the next chapter! I might be a week before the next update because I have assignments to do!

Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT.

* * *

Hook makes his way to the kitchen with the rest of the crew when the dinner bell rings. The royal crew hadn't eaten breakfast with them as most of them were still sleeping during that time. After the long day prior, Hook had figured it was only fair. However, he'd instructed them to join his crew for dinner, of which there were no complaints.

As usual, he seats himself at the head of the table, providing him with an excellent overview of the rest of the table. He observes that two other tables were added in order to accommodate the larger number of seats. The crew talks animatedly to one another as Emma serves pours soup into each bowl. So far, the ship men leave her alone. She doesn't look at him as she serves him, shuffling down the rest of the tables like that morning. However, as soon as she's done, he pulls out the chair next to him, indicating for her to sit. She nods, pouring herself a bowl and taking her place at his side. Unbeknownst to Emma, her fiancé scowls from farther down the table, stuck between one of the maids and Rory.

As she begins to eat, she glances at him, then at Eric, who's seated at Hook's other side, and then at the Jolly Roger's Captain again, whatever the princess sees causes her to chuckle.

"Something amusing, lass?" Hook asks with a raised eyebrow, finding her laugh quite charming.

"Nothing, it's just," she says, gesturing between the two of them. "You two look similar, with the black hair and blue eyes," she sips her soup before continuing, "Eric, you just need the earrings, the kohl, and the scruff."

The other man laughs as he shakes his head. "If I come home looking like that, Ariel will have my head."

"Ariel?"

"His wife," Emma responds. Turning to Eric, she asks, "How is she anyway? I know she was expecting last I talked to her."

The young man smiles. "Ah, yes. She's supposed to be due in a few weeks, just in time when we're supposed to arrive back home from our voyage."

Hook swears Emma eyes him for a moment, but it's too quick.

"You might miss it now," she comments, genuine sympathy in her tone. Oh, she's good, Hook has to give her that. He knows she means what she says, but still, he knows her plan. He doesn't comment, just continues eating his dinner.

"Yes," Eric, grumbles a bit forlornly, sadness in his eyes. Dammit.

Their conversation is interrupted by Neal, who is almost glaring. "Emma, come here for a minute, please," he says sweetly, but Hook doesn't miss the demanding undertone.

Emma, as if by compulsion, rises from her chair and walks over to Neal with a smile. Hook watches as the prince says something, and the princess automatically kneels down. They chat for a moment before Emma kisses her betrothed, Neal whispers something in her ear, and the woman walks back to her seat.

"What did your fiancé want to say to you?" Hook inquires.

"Nothing of consequence, just wanted to tell me about his day."

Hook grunts, not saying anything.

Soon, members of the crew announce they're turning in for the night. Others wander back onto the deck, most likely to play cards or something to pass a few more hours before going to sleep. The kitchen trio begins cleaning up, Emma washing the bowls.

The captain rises from his chair, clearing his throat.

"Princess, I need to speak with you, outside."

She purses her lips, but complies, following him out into the hall.

"I know what you're doing," he says.

"I don't-"

He cuts her off. "You're trying to get your crew sent home."

She opens her mouth, but then closes it. Finally, she sighs. "Look, I wasn't lying about Eric's wife and he wasn't aware that I was going to bring it up."

"I know." He gazes at her. "But you didn't need to manipulate me, though it is very much a pirate maneuver, which I approve. You could've just told me and I would've sent him home."

The princess's green eyes flare. "How am I to know that? I've known you just a day, and while I admit you've been courteous in some aspects, you made it clear that either my crew would cut it for work or they wouldn't and that was their only way back home."

He grits his teeth. "And last I checked, you and the rest of your crew are my prisoners."

"I haven't forgotten, trust me," she hisses.

He growls, his eyes flitting over her face, settling on her full lips, resisting the urge to back her into the wall and kiss her senseless, to feel her body against his. Instead, he tries to calm himself, saying, "I highly suggest you go back into the kitchen before I do something I regret." She just stares at him. Damn woman. "Emma, go back in the kitchen." This time she obeys, but her actions are like that of a puppet being pulled by strings. It's like she's not even thinking through her actions. He tucks away that mental note for later before heading onto the deck.

He spots Eric playing cards with some of the other crew members. The captain walks over to them and gestures for the young man to come with him.

"Something wrong, Captain?" Eric asks.

"I'm informing you that when we dock tomorrow, you are allowed to go home to your wife." Eric opens his mouth to object but Hook shakes his head. "Don't waste my kindness. Beside, mate, I'm not cruel enough to allow a man to miss the birth of his first child."

The younger sailor beams. "Thank you." He hesitates. "The princess…"

"Is not in trouble as of this moment. But, I believe she understands to not do it again." Hooks sighs. The lass was spirited, indeed.

"Thank you, Captain," Eric repeats before going back to the game.

Needing to get away from all the noise, the pirate walks to his cabin, grabbing the list on the desk. However, as he does so, the green potion next to the paper catches his eye. Picking up the vial, Hook examines it again, trying to recall where he'd seen this concoction before. He takes another whiff, closing his eyes, his brain flitting through memories. It's only until he recalls his conversation with Neal that it hits the captain. His mind then goes to the conversation he had with Eric earlier that day, and immediately picks up on the common thread of the two discussions.

Neal's desire for Emma to be unyieldingly obedient. Something the princess is not, unless someone were to give her an Obedience Potion.

"The bastard," Hook hisses, everything clicking into place. Emma's compulsion to obey orders, her actions as if she didn't think twice about following them. The prince must've been giving her the potion, seeing no other way to get her to do as he demanded. The captain practically cringes as he thinks of the times Neal ordered the princess to kiss him, and he's sure there was more.

Hook's only seen the obedience potion a few times in his life. It's usually used by fellow pirates to force slaves to obey orders given by their new captain. He's never been one to use the practice on his own crew, wanting genuine loyalty achieved through trust, security, and admittedly, some fear.

Okay, so that answers her sudden compliance, but what about the supposed sudden onset of affection she has for the royal bastard? The pirate picks up the rose colored vial. It has to be related to this potion, but how? The captain's never seen the mixture before this. Maybe the local potion master in Port Sarim will know.

The man leans back in his chair and laughs at himself and his situation. When he'd attacked the royal ship, he'd been expecting riches, sure, some extra loot, and a few extra temporary crew members. What he hadn't planned on was encountering a beautiful, fiery princess trapped in a relationship with an uncaring, deceitful, bastard prince. He knows he shouldn't care, he's sure there's plenty of royal marriages that have similar designs. But Emma's spirit is something that shouldn't be distinguished, and Hook wants to see to it that the spell over the young woman is broken. Perhaps he can help her in a way he couldn't help his beloved Milah.

Oh, Milah. He feels guilty that he hasn't thought of her since this whole ordeal began. He knows she'd understand, and probably even encourage him. His little detour has distracted him from his plans of revenge, but he finds it's kind of welcome. However, he'll be back on track soon enough and continue searching for the Crocodile that took his hand and his love.

For now, however, Hook has a spell to break and a prince to expose. Only one catch, though. How the hell does he explain all this Emma without her writing him off as a lying pirate?

That's something he will definitely have to sleep on.


	7. Chapter 7

Trigger Warning: Attempted rape in this chapter. I put marks for where it stops and where it ends for those who wish to skip it.

Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT.

* * *

Emma sighs as she lays on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Hook had said they'd drop anchor within a few hours, but that was a while ago and she's stuck in here, waiting for someone to let her out. She hates this, the sitting, acting like she's some damsel in distress who can't help herself. However, she's hoping that Hook will trust her enough to allow her wander around alone. That's when she'll find her chance for her and Neal to escape.

A turning of the key in in the lock interrupts her thoughts. Of course, it's Hook, who leans against the doorframe.

"Bored, Princess?" he teases. She doesn't say anything, just lifts her head up to scowl at him. "We'll be docking soon. I'll take you outside so you can see the sunset."

She doubts it's a request, so she rises from the bed and loops through the arm he offers her. He leads her up to deck, the wood an almost soothing color in twilight. She turns her head, seeing the sun begin to blend with the sea. It's a quite a sight, with a variety of pinks, blues, oranges, and other hues of color.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" the pirate asks.

"Yes, it is," she murmurs. It's quite nice on deck, and briefly, for a moment, she can picture herself truly enjoying the scenery, if her situation were different.

"Once we dock, most of the men, including myself, will be going to the local tavern," he states.

"I'm assuming I'll be staying here," she says with a sigh, not looking forward to a night locked in her cabin.

"No, you'll be joining us," she looks at him in surprise as he continues, "it's not safe for you to be alone on the boat."

"Neal will be here!" she objects. She swears she hears a snort come from him.

"Right," he mutters. "But no I insi-hope that you would like to see the tavern. I've heard you frequent them at home." He smirks as she shrugs.

"What? I like to get out and be with the people. Is that so wrong?"

"No, no it is not."

They're quiet until she asks, "Is Neal coming too?"

Hook sighs, an tinge of exasperation to the noise. "Yes, your betrothed will be joining us."

She ignores the annoyance in his tone as she sees the dock come into view. Then, a thought strikes her. "Aren't you afraid people will see me?"

"You'll be wearing a cloak. I'm sure you have one in your belongings."

She furrows her eyebrows. "Where are my things?"

"Below," he answers. "I'll take you there."

He guides her below deck and her jaw almost drops at the space inside, despite all her ships belongings filling up a good portion of the room.

"This our main storage area," he explains. "You'd didn't have very much. Well, less than I thought you would."

She shrugs. "My family doesn't carry much on voyages unless necessary. The Gold family is a little more…extravagant, but I convinced Neal to at least downsize for this trip." Much to her betrothed's chagrin. "Also, I already brought the dowry on my trip to Neal, so that lessened the load."

"You weren't enough of prize?" Hook teases as she goes for her clothing. It takes her a moment to find her simplest cloak, an emerald green cloth with some gold trimming.

"Neal's father demanded more, so my parents acquiesced." She shrugs. At least Neal is different from his father. She throws the cloak on before taking Hook's arm again.

"And we've dropped anchor," the captain states when they return to the deck. Addressing the crew, he says, "Alright men, tonight you are free to do as you wish about the town. Tomorrow, we will acquire supplies for the ship."

The crew cheers before they practically stampede off the boat. Emma searches for Neal, finding him loitering around by the gangplank leading down to the dock.

"Do we really have to go to a tavern?" he grouses. Neal never was one for joining the 'rabble.' But, perhaps he'll change his mind.

"Come on, you'll have fun," she insists, trying to pretend as if they're not going to be watched by Hook all night.

Neal just grunts as they make their way down, Emma throwing a hood over her head to hide her appearance. She's no stranger to doing this at home when she wants to go to the tavern for a drink. It's not like what they're doing is that much different. Except for the captive part.

She really hates reminding herself of that.

* * *

As they walk, the princess notes how the people bustle through Port Sarim. Most are returning to their families for the night, other filing into shops for some late shopping. However, most wander into the tavern, looking for a good time.

The trio enters the place and Emma notices how eyes turn to Hook, who doesn't even blink as he sits near his crew. Some gazes are filled with awe, others with fear. She figures this must a regular routine for him as he orders rum, throwing a bag of coins on the counter.

"Those are from the royal funds, aren't they?" Emma mutters.

"Maybe," is all the captain says as he indicates for her to sit next to him. She reluctantly does so, as Neal sits next to her.

Emma glances around and smiles. She feels more in her element here, being among others. Neal, on the other hand, is twitching a bit.

"Relax," she teases. "Have a drink, it'll make you looser."

Hook appears to agree as he gestures to the barmaid for more. A moment later, the maid places three mugs in the table.

"I'd rather not drink with our present company," Neal grumbles.

The pirate rolls his eyes before ordering, "Just drink up."

Emma complies at the order, and she thinks she sees Hook cringe as she takes a sip. "Something wrong?" she asks.

"Uh, no, just remembered something," he says, but she knows he's lying. However, she lets it go. Hook sips his drink and his eyes roam the room. Finally, they land on something across the way and he grins.

The princess turns to see a brunette bar wench sidle up to him, her hand curling around his thigh as her barely covered breasts practically graze his shoulder.

"I gather you're looking for a good time tonight, Captain," she purrs, fluttering her lashes at him.

His grin turns lecherous, his hook encasing the wench's wrist. "Aye." He gets up from the table, looking at his two companions. "If you don't mind, I'll be joining this lovely lady here for the night. One of my crewmen will take you back to the ship when you're ready."

Emma's not quite sure how his crew would be able to reliably get back to the boat when they're all drunk, but she doesn't question it. Perhaps they can use this opportunity to escape.

"Typical pirate," her betrothed grumbles, finally drinking his rum.

"He's not too bad," the blonde comments. Sure, he locks her in her cabin, but he hasn't been outright cruel to her.

Her fiancé snorts. "Not too bad? Emma, we're his prisoners, captives. Nothing more. You would do well to remember that. I mean, he could do anything to you, no matter what he's promised about his honor or word or whatever." Emma sighs, knowing he's probably right. She takes a swig of her drink. "Don't drink that, that's what he wants. For you to be too drunk to defend yourself." She immediately puts the mug down, looking at him. She only sees concern in his eyes.

"You're right," she concedes. "I'm being careless." What the hell was she thinking? She's being reckless.

Neal stands. "I don't know about you, but I'm going back to the ship." He throws the hood of his cloak over his head before going over to one of the crew members, disturbing the man's time.

"Come on, Neal, just stay for a little while longer. They've all had a long journey and probably would like to relax." This goes for their own crew as well who are with most of Hook's crew, just talking and telling stories. She gently places a hand on her fiancé's shoulder, who shakes it off roughly.

"I said, I'm leaving," he hisses, turning to the man again. "Take me back," he demands. The man eyes the prince saying nothing before nodding and taking him by the arm.

Emma groans, wishing Neal wouldn't do that. She loves him, but she hopes he becomes less demanding over time. She returns to her rum, recalling what Neal said, and pushes it away from her. She leans back in her chair, looking at the two crews chattering with each other. She's kind of glad that the members get along so well, so things seems a bit safer than if they were constantly fighting.

Deciding to walk around, she walks to one of the tables, the one with Smee.

"I'm going outside for a minute, I promise I'll be back," she says. Smee just nods, a little too tipsy to care it seems.

She walks outside, leaning against the wall, inhaling the fresh air. She contemplates on returning to the ship, but decides against it. She'd rather stay. Gods only know how long she'll be stuck in her cabin. She turns to go back inside, but is stopped by a somewhat familiar face.

"You all alone, lass?" the young man, the one who had pushed Hook for a round with her, asks. She can smell the alcohol on his breath.

"I was just going back inside," she says, going to move past him. He blocks her path. The man isn't big, but he isn't scrawny either. "Let me pass."

-Scene Starts Here-

Instead he steps forward, backing her against the wall.

"You don't get to give the orders here," he sneers. "Though, I suppose the captain's behavior would allow you to think otherwise." He presses his body against hers and she cringes. "I, however, will remind you of your position."

This is not happening.

Emma raises her fist and punches the man in jaw before going to run back inside. However, the man grabs her by the hair, throwing her with enough force that she slams into the wall.

"Stupid bitch," he snarls as she goes for his arms, trying to wrench him away from her.

"Let me go," she orders as she lands a blow to his neck. He's not as unprepared this time, so he doesn't stumble back.

"Shut up," he snaps. Suddenly, to her horror, she finds that she can't speak, unable to move her lips. Regardless, she keeps up a fight, scratching his face and arms as he wrestles her to the ground. She knees him in the groin, expecting him to fall over in pain. However, he just cringes, the alcohol apparently numbing the pain. "Stop fighting, stop moving! You know you want this," he taunts.

To her shock, her body stops moving. She tries to move her limbs, but it's like they're frozen in place. What's wrong with her?

She can't believe this is happening, that's she about to be raped in an alley. She tries not to cry as the man shoves his knee between her legs. She wants to look away, wishes she could as she watches him undo the lace of his pants. Why the hell can't she move? She waits for the inevitable, attempts to brace herself.

And then just like that, his body is off her and against the wall.

-Scene Ends Here-

"I thought I made myself clear," a very familiar voice hisses. His hook pierces the man's neck.

"You can't be serious, Captain," the young man says. "How could you resist a treasure like that? That's a once in a life time fuck."

The response the young man receives is being thrown to the ground, his head bouncing against the pavement with a sickening crack. Emma can't look up, but she's positive the man is unconscious.

The captain is at her side a moment later, kneeling down to gaze at her.

"Emma, are you alright?" he asks, concern in his eyes. She can't speak still, and he frowns. "Say something."

Immediately, she can find words again. "I can't move, and until a moment ago, I couldn't speak either."

Hook sighs, an apologetic look in his eyes. "Get up and move, lass."

Her body complies and she finds she can move her limbs again.

"Why did I do that?" she whispers, voice shaking, asking herself more than him. "Why did I listen to him like that?"

The pirate frowns. "I think I may have an answer, love, but you're not going to believe me." She glances at him, surprised. "In order to tell you, I have to go take you back to the ship. Are you up for that?"

"Yes, I can do that," she says.

"Where's your fiancé?"

"At the ship already. He had wanted to go back." Oh gods, what would Neal say once he learns what almost happened?

"Of course," Hook mutters. He goes into the tavern for a few minutes before returning. He extends his arm in invitation and she takes it.

"What were you doing?" she asks.

"Making sure that bastard's taken care of," he states, his voice almost a growl.

They walk back to the ship in silence as she collects her thoughts.

Her actions horrify her. How she had become defenseless so quickly with just a few words. And then, she obeyed Hook afterwards. What the hell made her like this and when had she become like this? She thinks back and begins to realize the little moments where she was ordered to do something and obeyed without a thought. But why? How?

In order to prevent her mind from spiraling, she decides to talk about the first thing that comes to mind.

"Sorry for cutting your night with the lady short," she teases. His ears turn a bit pink.

"Oh, that. It actually didn't work out," he says.

"Not satisfying enough for you?" she jokes.

"I just wasn't feeling as up to it as I thought I was." She realizes that there's no innuendo in his statement, just honesty.

She almost laughs at herself at the fact that she brought up his sexual activities as a way to reprieve herself of her attack. She feels as if she's gone mad.

They reach the ship and he leads her to his cabin.

"Can I see Neal?" she asks, wanting to see her lover. Surely she should tell him.

"Later," Hook insists, gesturing her to come inside. He goes to his desk and opens a draw, pulling a green vial out. He holds it out to her. "Have you ever seen this?" She shakes her head, never having come across it. "I think you should sit down for this."

"I'm fine standing," she retorts. His lips twitch.

"Alright then, but don't say I didn't warn you." Her gazes at him expectantly, waiting.

Then, he begins his story.

* * *

At some point during Hook's explanation, Emma had sat down on bed, taken aback. She stares into his eyes, seeing nothing but truth in them.

"But who would give me an Obedience Potion?" she asks.

"That's the part where I'm quite certain you won't believe me," the pirate admits. She shoots him a confused look. He sighs. "I'd rather you figure it out." She purses her lips. "Who is the most obvious person who would give this to you?"

"You," she answers quickly.

"What?" There's nothing but confusion on his face.

"You," she repeats. "The potion would allow you to order me to do anything you wanted to me. It would certainly make it easier on you with me as your prisoner." His expression makes it clear that the thought never crossed his mind. "Okay, so it's not you. But who?"

"Come on, Emma, think," he murmurs. "Who is the…second east most obvious choice?" She thinks, her mind flitting through the various people she knows, but comes up empty. "Dammit." He pulls something out of the drawer, which she immediately knows as Neal's bag. He must see the recognition on her face because he says, "So, you know what this is then?"

"Yes, but I don't understand…" she trails off as he yanks open the bag and she sees a dozen green and rose colored vials. "Why does Neal have them?"

"Has anything changed lately? Besides the obvious?" he adds quickly. "Anything in your routine, anything you ate? Drank perhaps?"

She thinks for a moment before it comes to her. "Tea," she blurts out. The captain shoots her a confused glance. "He started giving me tea a little over two weeks ago. I thought he was trying to get along. He'd come to my cabin every night and he'd bring me tea to drink and we'd chat for a while. He even gave me a whole tea pot full the night before we ran into your ship. I thought he was trying to be civil and act like an actual fiancé."

"I'm sorry, Emma," Hook murmurs, his eyes locking with hers.

"But, I don't understand. Why would he do this to me? We love each other!" Of course Neal loves her, there's no doubt in her mind about that.

"I don't think you do."

"What do you mean?" she asks indignantly. As an answer, he holds out the rose colored vial.

"I think it has something to do with this, but I'm not sure." Hook takes her hand in his. "Emma, I've talked to a couple members of your crew. Eric, August, and Sebastian. They all said they noticed changes in you, around the time Neal began bringing you tea it seems. I assume he gave you a combination of the Obedience Potion and whatever the other one is, to make you obedient and have affections for him. I had wanted to wait until tomorrow to take you to the potions master to explain, but tonight's events rushed things."

Her eyes hold steady to his and she can tell he isn't lying, not one bit.

"I know you have no reason to trust me," he continues. "But I am telling the truth, I swear. You have my word."

At that moment, the princess can feel everything bubbling up to the surface: her capture, tonight's events, Neal's betrayal. And then, she bursts into tears, something she hasn't done in a long time. Hook's response is to wrap his arm around her and place her head on his shoulder.

After she lets everything out, she looks at him while wiping the tears from her eyes. "What I don't understand is, why are you helping me? Wouldn't it benefit you more if I stayed like this?"

"If I was that type of man, yes," he says. "However, I dislike seeing a lady being taken advantage of."

A small smiles spreads across her face. "What is the potions master supposed to do?"

"Hopefully tell us what this one mixture is," he gestures to the rose vial, "and what the antidote is."

"Okay," she pauses. "What if you're wrong?" A small part of her hopes this is some horrible misunderstanding or trick, but she's sure it's not.

"Then my word means nothing," he replies simply. She nods. "I suggest you don't say anything to your betrothed."

"Of course," she answers.

He cocks his head. "Can I trust you enough to leave your cabin door unlocked for tonight?"

"Yes," her answer is quick. It's true. Her head is beginning to ache from the attack anyway.

"Alright then," he says. "Goodnight then, Princess."

"Goodnight, Hook."

She leaves the room and goes to her own cabin. She lays down on the bed and rubs her fingers against her head. Thankfully, she isn't bleeding, but she's sure she'll have a splitting headache by morning. She has no desire to go looking for a drought at this point. She feels she can't trust any potion she's given.

As she tries to go to sleep, Emma can't believe she's about to put her trust into a pirate, the nefarious Captain Hook no less. But as she thinks to herself, she wonders if she should really be surprised. Perhaps not. However, that's a worry for another time.

With that, she forces herself to drift off, hoping her rest is peaceful.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT.

* * *

Emma awakes the following morning with a splitting headache. She'd tossed and turned all night, plagued by nightmares as well as a combination of sorrow and anger over Neal's actions.

She sits up, hearing a knock at the door.

"Come in," she calls. Hook enters, frowning as soon as he sees her.

"No kitchen duty for you today, or any type of work for that matter," he says.

"I don't need to be-"

"Coddled?" he finishes. She nods. "I know, but it's clear by your expression and the dark circles under your eyes that you didn't sleep a wink last night. I think it's better if you rest today and come shopping with me. Besides, we need to go to the potions master anyway."

"Right, okay," she mutters, rubbing her forehead. Her mind is so out of sorts, something very unusual for her.

The captain approaches her, kneeling down to her eye level. "I promise you, Emma, we'll get this all sorted out."

She gives him a weak smile. "Guess it'll be harder to order me around."

He snorts, chuckling. "I don't think I'd be able to get you to obey, even on a good day." Standing up, he says, "Let's have some breakfast, then we'll be on our way."

They arrive in the kitchen and Emma sees that the others have already started eating. As she walks to her usual seat, she notices a view concerned glances, particularly from her staff, directed at her. She shoots them a reassuring smile and thanks Sebastian as he gives her some fruit.

As she glances around the table, she notes a seat is empty.

"What happened to that man?" she asks. Come to think of it, she doesn't know his name.

"He's in the brig," Hook answers. "Once we're out at sea, he'll be marooned as punishment. I intend to make sure no one can rescue him." The princess gazes at the pirate and notes the dark expression that falls over his face. "That's the punishment for attempting what he did. If he had finished what he started, he would've been dead by this afternoon."

"Oh," Emma says, a little surprised at Hook's fierceness. She remembers that he said that anyone who tried anything with her wouldn't survive on the ship, but she thought he meant the men would be kicked off the boat and nothing else.

"I have to say, you got him pretty good, lass," she detects a hint of pride in his voice, "His face and neck are quite the sight."

"Well, I do know how to defend myself a bit," she responds as she munches on some fruit.

"Aye," he murmurs.

Emma glances down the table and sees Neal eating away, not even looking in her direction.

"Does he know?" she asks the captain quietly.

"I'm sure he does. Word travels fast around this ship."

Her eyes flick to her betrothed again and realizes he's looking in her direction. She expects to see concern in his gaze, but only annoyance seems to flash in his eyes. She closes her eyes tightly, trying to push away the excuses for him already forming in her head.

"I need to pick some things up along the way, but we'll go to the potions shop as soon as possible," the pirate promises.

"Good."

They finish eating and Hook gives the men some orders before announcing that he and Emma will be walking about town.

The two make their way down the gangplank before joining the throng of villagers in the market. The captain stops by several stalls, haggling some prices for various items, mainly herbs and some spices.

"I want to get you some new clothes," he says as they walk through the crowd. Unlike last night, his arm isn't looped through hers, but the princess does keep a hand on his elbow.

"You don't like my dress?" she teases. She knows how dirty the thing has gotten since being on the ship and she's sure she smells. Though, she has a feeling the pirates don't take much notice of it.

"Just some more practical clothing for the ship," he insists, smiling.

"Does that mean you'll let me walk around the deck?" she inquires.

"It depends," he hums. "Or, maybe, it's just so you can do other tasks that require something other than a dress."

She looks at him and sees that he's joking, making her relax a bit. She's not sure what's going on with the pirate, but he's seems to treat her less like a prisoner and more like a regular crew member. It's…strange.

They arrive at the seamstress and Hook opens the door for her. She enters, scanning the shop. It's small, quaint, perfect for a small village like Port Sarim.

"Welcome," a young woman greets. "I'm Ruby, owner of this fine establishment. How may I help you?"

Hook flashes the woman a charming smile. "We were looking to see if you could measure this lovely lady and find any shirts and pants in her size."

"Alright then, follow me," she instructs and of course, Emma obeys. Ruby guides her behind a screen before saying "In order to measure you properly, I need you to strip down to your under garments."

She doesn't know why, but the thought of Hook on the other side of screen while she undresses makes her blush. Regardless, Emma removes her clothes and then Ruby takes a measuring tape to her.

As the seamstress measures, she mutters, "Is that Captain Hook with you?" Her voice is a whisper.

"Yes, that's him," the princess mutters as the other woman lifts Emma's arms up.

"He even more charming and handsome in person," the girl practically squeals quietly. "I mean, he must be something, right?"

The princess shrugs. "I wouldn't know."

The girl looks at her surprised. "Oh, I'd assumed you were together."

Emma chuckles. "No, we're most certainly not." Her mind begins to flick back to Neal, but she forces those thoughts away as much as she can. Besides, even if Neal wasn't around, her and the pirate couldn't be anything, given the circumstances. Maybe if the situation was different…

She shakes her head at the silly notion. Once her parents pay whatever the ransom is, she'll be back home and he'll be a distant memory to her, and her a distant memory to him. That's all.

"Alright, all done," Ruby announces. "I have some pants and shirts in your measurements. I'll fetch them for you."

As Ruby goes to retrieve the items, Emma waits, wondering what the captain is doing, since he's being awfully quiet. She hears some shuffling around, so he's probably browsing the shop for some new leather items. He does seems to love black leather.

The seamstress returns, throwing the pile at Emma, gesturing for the woman to try the items on. Emma complies, donning a pair of navy breeches and a white shirt. The clothes fit her well, not too tight, but not overly loose either.

Stepping out from behind the screen, the princess clears her throat, gaining the pirate's attention.

"So, how do I look?" she asks playfully, doing a quick a spin. She notices how his eyes roam her body, scanning her figure. As if remembering himself, he clears his throat before returning his eyes to her face.

"Definitely much more ship worthy." He turns to Ruby. "We'll take the whole lot." He brings out a bag full of coins.

"Of course!" Ruby says before going to pack up the rest of the clothing.

Emma decides against changing back into her dress, liking the freedom of her current outfit.

"This feels so much nicer," Emma comments. "Those dresses are very restrictive with movement."

"I'm glad you like it," Hook comments, mirth in his tone.

The seamstress returns with a neatly wrapped package, which Emma takes.

"I also have some boots," the woman says, handing Emma two pairs of boots, one black, one brown. "Come back anytime," Ruby insists, grinning. Emma laughs, liking the young woman. The other woman then quickly leans into the princess's ear and whispers, "I can tell he likes you." The woman winks.

Emma raises an eyebrow. Like her? Yeah, right. She's not blind, she knows he finds her physically attractive, but that's it.

The seamstress waves them off before the two exit the shop.

"What was that about?" the pirate asks.

"Oh, just some girl things." The statement seems to stop him from commenting further.

Hook pauses for a moment. "Oh, I intended to get clothes for your betrothed too."

Emma purses her lips, the insistence to go back inside the shop in the tip of her tongue. However, she fights it back, though it seems to make her headache worse. "He'll make due," she states. Wanting to change the subject, she says, "Potions shop?" Her tone borders on begging.

"Aye, lass, we'll make our way there."

She really can't wait to get this damn spell out of her.

* * *

They walk further into the town, and soon, the crowd begins to thin and the buildings become older, more down trodden

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" she asks.

"Aye," he answers. "This type of shop is not one a regular person would wander into."

He guides her to a small building, which currently has some odd colored smoke billowing out of the chimney. She schools her features as they travel into the shop, seeing and smelling so many things at once that her senses are on overload.

Once the smoke clears, her eyes are greeted with the sight of an older woman with wild red hair, her frame somewhat robust, and her dress a dark purple.

"Hello, Adelaide," Hook greets.

"Ah, Captain Hook," the woman says in raspy tone, "long time, no see." She curtsies before her eyes land on Emma. "And who is this lovely lady?"

"I'm Emma," she starts, seeing the pirate's eyes begin to narrow. Sheesh, she's not dumb. "Emma Swan." His eyebrows raise, but she shrugs. She figures she can help him out a little.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Swan." Adelaide reveals a toothy grin. "What brings you to my humble shop? With one of the most fearsome pirates of the realms, no less."

The captain reaches into his coat and pulls out the two different colored vials. "We were hoping you could help us determine what these are. I'm pretty sure of one, but not the other."

The woman takes the liquids from him. She uncorks both vials, sniffing them, her expression turning furious. Adelaide's blue eyes narrow, practically glaring at Hook as she corks both vials and almost throws them at him, the pirate catching them with his good hand before they fall to the floor.

"I don't know what you're playing at, Captain," she hisses. "But I'll have no part of it." The red head glances at Emma. "I suggest you get as far away from him, for he's apparently not the captain I know."

"Adelaide, no, they're not mine," he insists. "I…acquired them."

Adelaide shoots him a dubious glance. However, whatever she sees on his face has the older woman soften her features, taking the vials back. "Why do you need to know?"

"Because we think I was given them," Emma states. "But we, well, I, don't know what they are."

The older woman sighs, looking at the two vials. "Well, the first one's easy, it's an Obedience Potion."

"As I suspected," Hook mutters. "But the other?"

"Well, judging by the color and smell, it's a love potion," the potions master says.

"Love potion?" the princess echoes.

"Yes," the red head continues, "when someone consumes a love potion, they become enamored with whoever put a part of themselves in the potion." Both the pirate and the princess give the woman a confused look. "Basically, the creator has to put something of themselves in there, such as a lock of hair, in order for the recipient to become…attached." The woman looks at Emma. "The love potion is a nasty trick, one I would never mix myself. To me, it's the equivalent of rape or enslavement of another person." Emma's stomach sinks at the woman's words.

"Why did you react the way you did when I gave them to you?" Hook asks.

Adelaide sighs. "It's rare, but I have seen these potions used in combination with each other. Basically, you give a person enough of each, and they can no longer think for themselves, completely at the mercy of the potions and whoever gave them the mixture." Addressing Emma, the woman asks, "About how long do you think you've been taking these?"

Emma explains everything to the woman. As she tells her story, Adelaide's expression morphs from anger, to pity, to sadness.

"There are more," the pirate says, flinging Neal's bag onto the table. The red head peeks inside and gasps.

"Oh, gods!" she exclaims. "There must be at least a dozen more in here. If you had given any more of these, you certainly would've become complete mindless. In fact, I'm sure your mind is in a fog now."

"It's starting to feel like it, ever since Hook here told me what's been going on," the blonde comments. "I keep trying to push thoughts away about my fiancé, but they keep coming back."

"That would be the love potion."

"Well, is there any cure, for either of them?" the princess almost demands.

The older woman purses her lips. "Well, for the Obedience Potion, you could wait for it to wear off, but I doubt you want that, particularly since you've consumed so much." She raises an eyebrow. "In fact, I bet you don't even need your name anymore to trigger the spell." The princess nods. "Then, I'll whip up a quick antidote that should reverse the effects."

"And the love potion?" Emma's afraid of the answer.

Adelaide hesitates. "That's harder. Regardless of the amount one's been given, the cure is always the same."

"Adelaide, what is the cure?" the pirate practically snaps.

"True Love's kiss." The words are out of the woman's mouth as she cringes.

"What?!" Emma almost shrieks uncharacteristically.

"You see, with most potions, you just need to brew the opposite of whatever you've been given to balance out the effects and bring you back to normal, or just let it wear off. Which is why I'll make a, let's call it a Defiance Potion, to cure your obedience issue. However, love potions don't work the same way."

"Why not?" the pirate and princess demand in unison.

"It has to do with the black magic required to brew the stuff, it's strong." Adelaide scratches her neck. "I don't usually deal with such dark magic unless truly necessary." She waves a hand. "Anyway, because of that, it requires something pure to cure the person of the fabricated affections they're feeling. And, well, you can't brew True Love."

"But it's so rare," Emma whispers. "My parents, they have True Love. But, they're the only people I know that it's actually proven." Then something occurs to her. "Would the feeling need to be reciprocated?"

"Not necessarily," Adelaide begins, "After all, think of the stories you heard as a child about the prince who woke the princess up with True Love's kiss, despite having never met before."

The princess furrows her eyebrows. "But they're just stories."

Adelaide smiles. "They're truer than you think." She glances at Emma apologetically. "I know it's hard to process, but unfortunately there's not much I can do." Hands on her hips, the red head says, "Now, let me go brew you that antidote to cure your obedience."

She walks into a back room and Emma can hear her shuffling around.

"True Love's kiss?" she says to herself. "But how am I supposed to find that? It's clear to me now that Neal doesn't love me, probably never will." She snorts.

"We'll find a way, Emma," Hook promises her, his blue eyes gazing into her. She forces herself to look away.

"What am I supposed to do in the meantime?" she grumps. "I'll still have feelings for Neal, even if they're not real."

"Maybe you can try to stay away from him as much as you can," the captain suggests. "Hopefully, the obedience shouldn't be a problem after this."

"Yeah," she breathes. As she thinks, she tries to override her supposed affections for Neal and feel something else, like anger, but it's a struggle. "I want to punch the bastard, but there's a large part of me that doesn't see why I need to."

"I can do it," Hook volunteers happily. "Or, dig my hook into him. I believe it's long overdue." The statement causes her to laugh, but she shakes her head.

"No, you already got your shot in." She scowls. "Now I'm starting to wish you hadn't allowed his nose to be fixed."

"I only did it because you asked me to," he admits. She peers at him, surprised by his confession. "You're a hard women to say no to…Swan." His lips twitch at the use of her new name.

Adelaide returns with a blue vial. "Here we go," she announces. "This should do the trick." She hands the vial to Emma, who immediately uncorks it. "You're going to want to drink it fast, stuff tastes horrendous."

The blonde does as instructed, drinking the potion in one gulp, grimacing as she swallows. She waits, not feeling any different.

"Well?" Hook asks impatiently.

"Command me to do something," the princess insists.

"Um," he thinks. "Hug me." She stands still, not feeling any obligation to do what he said. Oh, thank the gods!

"Yes! It worked!" she exclaims. She's so excited that she hugs him for real, earning a chuckle from him as he returns the gestures, the curve of his hook gently pressing against her lower back. She finds she doesn't fear it.

"Well, I'm glad I could be of some help," Adelaide says. "I wish you luck on getting rid of that love potion."

"Thank you so much," Emma says, giving the older woman a hug. She normally doesn't hug, but she figures the occasion warrants it.

"I would say anytime, but hopefully this doesn't happen again."

"Aye," the pirate agrees.

After paying the women for her services, the two bid her goodbye and depart the shop.

"So, Swan?" the pirate teases. Of course he would ask about that.

The blonde shrugs. "I just like swans, that's all. It was the first thing that popped in my head."

"Ah," Hook mutters. They're quiet as they walk for a few moments until he blurts, "Killian Jones."

She stops and looks at him. "What?"

"Killian Jones, that's my real name," he confesses sheepishly.

"Oh." She cocks her head. "Why'd you decide to tell me that?"

He shrugs, uncertain. "Well, given what just occurred in the past day, more or less, I figured it was only fair that you at least know my real name. Particularly, since we seem to become so close." He winks

She rolls her eyes and snorts. "Uh huh."

They make their way to the ship, and she looks at it, sighing. She really wants to kill Neal, but the dam potion is severely weaken her resolve to do so.

"If I may make a suggestion, love," Hook starts. "Perhaps you shouldn't tell your betrothed of your discoveries just yet."

"Why?"

"Just in case he decides to do something rash or something. After all, you're still under the influence of the love potion."

"Right." She pouts.

"In due time, Swan," he chides.

"You're not going to stop calling me that, are you?" she asks with playful exasperation.

"It can be our thing," he teases.

"Then I get to call you Jones," she shoots back, smirking.

"Just not in front of the crew please." The pirate's lips curl. "I don't need them undermining my authority."

"Of course." She rolls her eyes, about to walk onto the ship. However, something makes her stop and look at him. "I, um, know this situation is really odd."

"Tell me about it," he mutters.

She pushes on. "But, thank you for helping me. You didn't need to do anything of this. You could've just left me as is and let me live in my false happiness with Neal, which would continue once we got home."

The pirate shrugs. "Like I said, I don't like women being taken advantage of." She senses there's more to the story, but she doesn't push, for now.

"Anyway, thank you," she says, giving him a small smile.

"You're welcome." Putting on a stern expression, he says, "Now, on the ship with you!" She just laughs as she trounces up the gangplank.

She forgets all of her troubles, even if it's just for a moment.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Here's the next chapter! So, I have law school finals to tend to, so it will be a while before the next update.

Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT.

* * *

Killian makes his way down to the brig to see his newest prisoner. After he and Emma had boarded the ship, Eric had made it known that he would be leaving soon, so the captain left the princess and the sailor to talk and say their goodbyes.

When the pirate reaches the the brig, he spots the now former crew member sitting on the floor, hands and feet shackled.

"Finally come to see me, eh, Captain?" the mans sneers.

Killian gives the man a once over, a flash of pride flowing through to Emma at the man's bruised face and neck. Add to that the scratches on his face and arms and the man looks a hell of a sight.

"I was down earlier, but you were…sleeping." The pirate smirks. "Anyway, I have to come to tell you of your fate." The man snorts, but Killian ignores it. "Once we're out at sea, you'll be marooned, with no chance of rescue."

"All of this because I decided to take a taste of that pretty little princess?" The man raises an eyebrow. "Come on, Captain, just because you're sweet on her doesn't mean she shouldn't be treated any differently than other prisoners."

The captain curls his lips in disgust. "I made the rules clear when you boarded the ship almost a year ago. Any unwanted advances made toward women, particularly rape, would be punished. Also, you severely undermined my authority after I made my position clear. You've made your own bed, mate." The man blinks at the captain, unperturbed. "Expect your punishment to be carried out within the week."

Deciding not to waste anymore time with the bastard, Killian goes to go back up, but the man's voice stops him. "She'll leave, eventually. Once her parents pay the ransom, she'll be on her way to her happily ever after with that prince of hers. I'm sure they'll make a great couple." Sarcasm drips in the man's tone.

The captain doesn't react, just stalks up to the deck. Taking a breath to calm himself, Killian looks around the deck area, his expression softening as soon as he spots Emma. Her and Eric are in a friendly embrace before Eric steps away, waves to everyone, and departs the boat. The rest of the crew waves goodbye from the railing.

"Well, he seems happy," the pirate comments, approaching the princess. He's glad the man will be home in time to see his first child born.

"Yeah, he is." She turns her gaze to him. "Thank you for letting him leave."

Killian waves his hook dismissively. "I'm a fair, Captain, Swan."

She nods, smiling a little. Then, she raises an eyebrow. "So, what do you wish for me to do now?" He smirks.

"I believe I instructed that you do nothing for today."

"I know, but I'm fine, really," she stresses. He knows it's a lie, he can read it on her face. But something tells him she won't be satisfied with just sitting around all day while the others work.

"Fine, come with me," he huffs, leading her to his cabin. He notices Neal from the corner of his eye, the prince staring at them. The pirate holds back a smirk as he and Emma enter the captain's quarters. "What do you know about this realm?" he asks as they stand near his desk.

"A lot, actually," she admits. "I was taught to know as much as I could about allying and enemy kingdoms. Why?"

"I planned to voyage to certain kingdoms," he comments, pulling various books from the shelves. "But, I haven't been to them before and I don't know much about them." He places the stack of books on the desk, indicating for her to sit. "I want you to look through these books and see if you can corroborate the information in them as some of these books are quite old."

"Okay," she says, seeming enthused by the task. However, she looks at him in confusion. "But doesn't this mean I'll know where you're going? As in, I could tell someone where you are when I get home?"

He shrugs, trying not linger on the thought of her leaving. "Let's consider this a pound for a pound, Swan. I helped you and now you help me." He gives her one of his charming smiles

"Right," she mutters, rolling her eyes. He goes to give her a lantern, just in case she decides to go late, and as he does so, his sleeve lifts up, showcasing his wrist. Of course, her eyes immediately go to the ink on his skin. She wants to ask, he can see it in her eyes, but she restrains herself.

"A story for another time, Swan," he promises, before departing.

As soon as he shuts the door, the captain groans. Why did he promise that? He never talks about Milah to anyone, preferring to wallow in his sorrows alone.

The princess is getting to him, he can tell and he can't seem to stop it.

He's not sure if he wants to either.

* * *

Killian is at the helm, looking at the directions for where the ship will sail to next. He plans on hoisting anchor the following morning to make it to their next destination. Part of what will determine that is if he receives a response from either royal family regarding their children. He'd sent them the ransom notes the night the royal crew boarded the boat. If either family responded, he had planned on taking the two royal heirs to whichever kingdom replied first, so long as the answer is the one he wanted, of course.

Well, that had been his original plan, until the spells Emma was and is still currently under was thrown into the mix. Now, he faces a dilemma. He could send both the prince and princess home after the ransom is paid, leaving Swan (he loves calling her that) to live a potentially unhappy life with a miserable man for a husband. Or, he could send Emma home and keep Neal on the ship and make the prince work. Or, Neal could be sent home with Emma staying behind on the ship. Basically, anything to keep Swan away from the bastard.

And then there was the matter of the whole True Love's kiss to eviscerate the love potion. He'd promised Swan he'd help her break the spell, but that part of it is out of his hands, regrettably.

Oh, what a fine mess he's found himself in.

The pirate's broken from his thoughts as he feels a gentle tugging on his coat and looks down to see Smee looking at him.

"Sorry, Cap'n," his first mate begins, "I was trying to get your attention, but your mind seems to have wandered."

Killian sighs. "What is it, Smee?"

"Oh, just, the dinner bell rang," his partner says before trotting away to follow the rest of the crew to the kitchen.

Killian shakes his head, going to check on Emma (everything seems to go back to her). When he enters his cabin, the sight he's greeted with makes him smile.

Swan's asleep on the desk, her arm cradling her head, her golden strands splaying all over. Her lips form a small frown and her eyebrows scrunch up as she mumbles in her sleep.

"No," she mumbles, head turning. "No…Neal, please, don't!"

She's not crying, but he can hear the plea in her voice. Wanting to stop her nightmare, the pirate places a hand on her shoulder and shakes her gently.

"Emma," he says. "Swan, wake up! Wake up!"

Her eyelids fly open, her green eyes reflecting fear. She bolts up, closing her eyes as she attempts to slow her breathing.

"You were having a nightmare," the pirate says softly. "What was it-"

"The tavern," she interrupts, looking at him. "I was there and so was the sailor. But, then it wasn't the man, it was…Neal." Oh Swan. "I only knew I was dreaming because my mind couldn't understand why I was thinking like that. My mind kept telling me he loves me." Killian can tell she's trying not to cry. "If we'd hadn't broken the obedience potion, he could've done it to me. Asked me to do…that and I wouldn't have questioned it." She shakes her head. "But that's what he wants, isn't it? Ultimately." She bites her lip again and Killian tries to not get distracted by it. Then, unexpectedly, she gestures to the book next to her. "I'm almost halfway through this book, I took some notes to help you determine the differences. It should be really-" she rambles and he sees what she's trying to do.

"Swan," he stops her, and she looks at him, puzzlement on her face. "It's time for dinner."

"Oh." Then, her stomach growls and both chuckle the tension somewhat broken. "Guess my stomach likes that idea."

They make their way down to the kitchen, where everyone else is already seated. Killian takes his usual spot at the head of table and Swan joins him at her usual seat.

"Is he staring at us?" she asks, keeping her gaze on the pirate.

"Aye, love," he snickers. "He appears quite jealous."

She snorts. "I mean, he has no reason to be, I lo-" she stops mid sentence and Killian can tell she's fighting back the words. "Not that I care."

That's my Swan.

He pauses at the thought for a moment before shaking it off. He'll address it later. When he's alone, brooding in his cabin.

As they eat, Emma makes conversation with everyone at the table, except Neal. Killian can see that she can her part of the polite princess well, listening intel to each person, and nodding at the right times. However, the pirate can sense that she's also genuinely interested in each conversation and can switch from one person to another fluently.

As the meal goes on, the captain sees the prince grow increasingly agitated at Emma's lack of attention toward him. Soon, he apparently can't take it and calls, "Emma." She ignores him. He tries again. Ignored again. Then he does, "Emma, love, come here."

That's when she stops and looks at the prince in confusion. Killian recalls the conversation they had earlier and hopes that Emma keeps up the charade, at least for a little while. Thankfully, Emma catches on and plasters a smile on her face and goes to Neal. The prince appears none the wiser. She looks as if she's listening to whatever her betrothed says, but the pirate can read her face and knows she isn't really listening. After Neal's done, Emma returns to her place.

"What did he want?" the captain asks.

"Just to remind me not to listen to you."

"So that's what he's been telling you," Killian hums. "Why am I not surprised?"

She laughs as she cleans the remaining scraps on her plate.

The captain looks at her, and then thinks about the danger she'd been in. The thought terrifies him and while she fought the man hard, the pirate rather not see her so vulnerable again. And he's sure she feels the same.

"So," he starts. "Eric told me you spar."

A tinge of pink touches her cheeks. "A little. My father taught me."

"Want to do a round or two after dinner?"

She looks at him, surprised. "Me? Against the great, fearsome Captain Hook?" she teases and then winks. "You're on!"

His feels himself smile, one of his genuine ones. He's beginning to feel alive again and he knows it's because of the princess. And he finds he doesn't feel as guilty as he should be about another woman interfering with his thoughts and feelings of Milah.

What a mess, indeed,


	10. Chapter 10

This is the result of me having a study break. I might be able to post another chapter sooner, depending on how things go.

Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT.

* * *

Once dinner ends, Emma goes onto the deck with Hook, who walks over to one of the chests and opens it.

"Pick your weapon of choice, lass," he says.

Grinning, the princess peers into the container and examines each weapon. After a moment, she chooses the long sword, her favorite.

"Not bad," the captain comments, his hand wielding a cutlass. "Now, let's see what you've got."

Emma raises an eyebrow as she saunters over to him, her movements made easier by her new outfit. She tries to ignore the rest of the crew as they gradually come onto the deck to watch. The blonde fixes her stance as she stands right across from the captain. Both raise their swords at the same time. Then, the fight begins.

The two seem to move in sync with each other, each movement apparently seen by the other. Emma doesn't fail to notice that Hook is a bit faster than her. Either from experience or his weapon of choice, she's not sure.

Their swords clash again, their faces close to each other. "Think we should call this a draw?" Hook suggests with a smirk. She can feel his warm breath on her skin, and it almost distracts her, almost.

"Not a chance," she retorts, pushing him back with force. She moves toward him and he leaps back before taking a swing at her, which she dodges just in time. She attempts to jump and take a hit at him, but the sword slows her down and she winds up missing. Hook takes advantage, his next move landing her on her back, his sword pointing at her chest.

"I think I win this round," he declares with a charming grin. He extends his hand and she smiles as she takes it and stands back up. "Not bad," he admits. "However, you definitely need some more training, particularly with your stances and some of your other movements." The captain raises an eyebrow, his blue eyes glinting with mischief. "I can teach you. If you want, of course."

"Trying to make me into a pirate, Captain?" she teases.

He saunters close to her, his body close to hers, his eyes staring down at her, the blue glinting with a hint of humor. "No, just trying to make sure you can defend yourself. I also want to teach you hand to hand combat." Understanding dawns on her.

"Thank you, Hook," she says, giving him a quick smile and he nods in response. It's at this point that Neal decides to chime in from the crowd.

"Emma," her betrothed starts. "What are you thinking? You don't need to be fighting anyone or anything."

Clenching her teeth, the princess takes a calming breath before plastering a smile on her face. She turns toward her fiancé and says, "Why, afraid I'll beat you in a fight, love?"

"No, no, just there's no reason for a princess to fight," Neal says. He gives her a small smile and she forces herself to fight the surge of affection she feels.

"Then prove it," she says.

"What?"

"Prove it," she repeats. "Duel me and prove that you would be able to protect me."

"Lass," Hook cautions, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I don't know if this is a good idea." He ensures that his voice is only audible to her ears. "You're angry and you might give yourself away."

She closes her eyes, understanding the captain's concern. However, she can't help but feed her desire for payback on Neal.

"Just a quick fight," she assures Hook quietly. "I promise."

"Suit yourself," he mutters, squeezing her shoulder before letting go.

"Come on, Neal," she says, making her voice sound teasing. "Let's have quick duel."

He holds up his hands in surrender. "Alright, whatever makes you happy, love." He grabs one of the swords from the chest and takes his stance. Emma fights back a smile, noting his poor positioning. This definitely shouldn't take long.

The fight begins and unlike her fight with Hook, Emma's way ahead of Neal every step of the way. She easily predicts his movements. She's swinging her sword at him with abandon, forcing her fiancé to back up at each defensive move he takes. At one point, she thrusts her sword so hard that Neal stumbles, tripping over a loose plank and landing on his back.

"Emma," he calls as she continues toward him. "Emma stop!" She forgets herself and continues before pointing the sword at his chest. She smiles victoriously and she's sure her expression is almost feral. "Emma, love, what's gotten into you?"

She stops and looks at him, seeing the concern and fear in his eyes. She bites her lip, realizing she might very well have shattered her charade. Taking another look at her fiancé, she allows the affection to flow through her, promising herself this is the only time it will happen.

"I'm sorry," she says, making her tone demure. "I don't know what's gotten into me." She helps him up and bites her lip again.

"It's okay, love." She tries not to cringe as he brushes a strand of hair from her face. He places a gentle kiss on her lips. "This situation is stressful for the both of us. All is forgiven."

He kisses her forehead before walking off, probably toward his cabin.

The princess turns around and sees everyone's eyes on her, some with shock, others with concern and a hint of pride. Her eyes lock onto Hook's blue ones and he gives her a reassuring smile.

She finds herself fleeing to her cabin in embarrassment.

* * *

A short while after she's hidden herself in the cabin, a knock sounds on the door.

"Come in," she calls, putting the book on constellations she'd been reading down. Unsurprisingly, it's the captain.

"You okay, lass?" he asks.

She shakes her head. "I don't think I can keep up this façade. I just…I have too much anger in me to do it."

Hook sighs, going to settle on the chair at her desk. "I understand, Swan. You want to get back at him."

"Yes, I do," she admits. "You got rid of the extra supplies right?"

"Yes, I left them with Adelaide."

She thinks for a moment. "Then, Neal shouldn't be able to cause me any trouble. He has nothing to give me, so it's not like he can replenish the spell. Besides, he's not in the kitchen, ever."

"You're right, love," the pirate acquiesces. "But the love potion…"

"I think if I fight it hard enough, I can get past it. Who knows? Maybe I won't need true love's kiss after all."

They both chuckle, but she can hear the underlying denial in her own words.

"We plan to leave port tomorrow morning," he says after a moment of silence.

"Where will we be going?"

He shrugs. "A pirate sails where he wants. I hadn't had any real plans up to this point."

She tries not to let her disappointment show at the fact that Hook doesn't mention Misthaven. However, he seems to feel it as he sighs.

"I do eventually plan on returning you home," he starts, but she already knows what he's going to say.

"But there's no word on the ransom," she finishes. "I know, I understand." The statement raises a conflict within her. She's clearly still a prisoner, but Hook has treated her differently and it doesn't appear that will change in the future. After all, he has promised to teach her how to fight. But, now she feels stuck, unsure of what to think.

Sensing her inner turmoil, the captain takes his good hand in hers and gently encases her other wrist with his hook. "I've been thinking your…situation." He pauses. "It occurs to me that you were just as much a prisoner on your own ship as you are here." He hesitates, uncertainty in his gaze. "I don't think I can honestly keep you a prisoner here anymore, Swan."

"Are you letting me go?" She can't believe what's happening. Though at this point, nothing should shock her.

"Not exactly," her expression falls, so he's hasty to add, "From now on, I no longer consider you a prisoner, but I wish for you to remain on the ship. You're free to roam the ship as you please."

"And my duties?" She's only asking out of curiosity. She actually likes working in the kitchen and the reading she was doing for him was quite interesting.

"I, uh, would like you to continue them."

"Particularly since you're short a member." He gives her a sheepish grin, earning a snort from her. "It's fine. I don't mind helping." However, a thought comes to her. "And Neal?"

His expression turn somber. "His status remains unchanged."

She nods before asking, "And the ransom for me?"

He tosses her a charming smile. "I'm still a pirate, love. I need to get my loot somehow."

Snickering in amusement, she shakes her head. "Fine then."

He rises, his eye flicking toward the book on the desk. "You enjoying reading about the constellations?"

"It's fascinating," she admits. "Plus, it helps me learn more about the stars for navigation purposes."

A look of surprise flashes across his face. "You know how to navigate?"

"Quite well."

A thoughtful expression crosses his face. "Good to know." He glances at her again. "Well, goodnight, Swan. I will see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Jones."

He laughs again before leaving the cabin.

Rolling her eyes, Emma prepares herself for bed. As she does so, she can't help but think she feels a little lighter than before.

Maybe things will get better from here on out.

* * *

Almost a week passes since Emma's conversation with Hook and not much changes for her on the ship, with the exception of her ability to walk around the ship at her leisure. Neal doesn't comment on the change, if he notices it at all.

She's kept herself away from Neal, settling on indifference. She barely glances toward him at meal time and she converses with other crew members during the day. Once they return to Misthaven, she plans on telling her parents what has happened and ensure that Neal gets tossed on a boat home. Anything that will keep her from having to marry the bastard. However, the damn potion still makes her feel affection for him and she feels guilt over her thoughts and sometimes it seems to physically pain her to fight the attraction. It's driving her mad.

Currently, she's helping Sam, one of the older members of the crew, switch the sails, since some of them need fixing.

"You're very quick with your hands, Princess," he says grinning as they pull down another sail.

She shrugs. "I'm used to helping around my own ship. And please, call me Emma."

"Alright then, Emma," his grey eyes crinkle as he bundles up the cloth and throws it in the basket. "Are you any good at mending?"

"I'm good enough. And these tears don't look too bad," she comments, assessing the rips in the cloth. Apparently, the ship had maintained some damage from the storm the week before, but had to get the supplies at Port Sarim in order to fix things. "I'll try my hand at it."

The two begin to replace the sail when Emma notices Neal walking over to her.

"Emma," her fiancé starts.

"Yes, Neal?" She doesn't look at him as she and Sam hoist the sail up the mast.

"Can I, uh, talk to you for a moment?" His eyes flick between her and Sam. "In private."

She sighs, pursing her lips. "Fine, but make it quick. I need to go to the kitchen to begin helping with supper."

As he guides her toward his cabin, Emma spots Hook eyeing them from the helm. She gives the pirate a reassuring smile, mouthing that they'll be back. He nods, the unspoken trust between them that's grown with each passing day prevalent in his gaze.

Once they're inside the cabin, the princess crosses her arms before turning to face her fiancé.

"What do you need?" she asks, keeping her voice void of emotion.

His expression turns faux concerned and gods, how did she not see that this was an act for so long? "I just want to know what's going on with you, love." He frowns. "You've been so distant lately. Is everything okay?"

"It's like you said, the situation we're in is stressful."

"Doesn't seem that way for you," he mutters bitterly.

"Pardon?"

"Oh come on, Emma. I know you can see there's a difference in the way we're treated. I'm told to stay in one job and told when to leave, eat, and my cabin door gets locked at night." He scowls. "You can go where you please, most of the crew actually talks to you, and your cabin door is left unlocked at night."

"Did you try to go into my room?"

"I was just curious." He waves a hand. "Anyway, the pirate sure as hell treats you differently. Allowing you to sit next to him at meals, buying you new clothes, chatting with you as if you were one of them," he spits. "He's a pirate, Emma. A scoundrel."

She finds herself irritated at Neal's degradation of Hook. "Look Neal, I don't know where you're trying to go with this, but I have to get back to work."

"It's clear Hook's taken a liking to you and that he's giving you special treatment because of it." Neal scowls. "He seems unconcerned that you're engaged."

Emma scoffs. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe it's because I haven't given him a hard time like you have and that's why I'm trusted more?"

Her fiancé laughs. "I know you've given him resistance. I also see the way he looks at you."

"So he's physically attracted to me? That's it." Rolling her eyes, she goes to leave. "Really, Neal."

"Then what are you doing in his cabin at night?"

Huh? Oh. She'd been spending nights in Hook's cabin doing note taking on the books he had given her. Sometimes the captain will join her and they chat for a bit about her observations or other things. "I'm helping him with some voyage information, that's all." She shakes her head. "Relax, love," she grits out, "I would never think to sully my reputation and destroy our engagement."

"Then why are you being so distant?" he demands.

"Oh, I don't know, let me think." She cocks her head pretending to mull it over and decides to let the truth spill out. "Maybe it's because I found out that my fiancé, the person I'm supposed to trust the most, decided to, instead of earning my affections, force a love potion down my throat." Neal's face pales at her statement. "Yes, I know about that and the obedience potion you gave me."

"But how-"

The laughs that escapes her is a mix between incredulous and disappointment. "You're not even going to deny it?"

"You were being so difficult," he reasons. "You wouldn't listen to anything I said."

"No," she corrects. "I just wouldn't be your subservient wife who did as you wanted at the snap of your fingers." She sneers. "Did you know that your potion put me in the position I was in the tavern that night?" His expression reveals otherwise. "All he had to do was command me and I obeyed. Gods, if Hook hadn't come in time, I can't bear to think of what would happened." She shakes her head. "And I realize you would have been no better. That's what you want, right? To have me do as you wish, to have me spread my legs when you please?" Once the words leave her lips, the impact of how much they hurt finally consumes her. She closes her eyes. No, she will not cry in front of him.

"You're supposed to be my wife, a princess, a royal. You don't act like it."

"I can't believe you're trying to justify your behavior." She sighs. "All you had to do was be decent, Neal, and I would've been willing to make it work. But, you couldn't bear the thought of having to try." Feeling emotionally drained, she shoves past him. "In case it isn't clear, we're done Neal. I'm breaking off our engagement and will be sure to inform my parents once we return to Misthaven."

"Your kingdom needs this marriage," he objects with a smirk.

"Not that badly." She shrugs. "Besides, I highly doubt my parents would force me wed someone like you."

She finally throws the door open and glances back, hating the surge of love that fills her. "You may call Hook a scoundrel, a dirty pirate, whatever. But you," she hisses. "You're the real monster." With that, she slams the door shut and stomps back on deck.

She sees a few crew members glance her way, but they're smart enough to return to divert their gazes.

"Swan," she hears Hook call from the wheel.

She trots up to where he is and looks at him expectantly.

"Is everything okay?"

"It is now," she says. She gazes at him, seeing the genuine concern on his face. Such a stark contrast to Neal. "He knows everything," she murmurs. "Even tried to justify his behavior."

"Bastard."

"But anyway, it's out in the open now. Which might turn out to be for the better."

"Aye." The captain's lips twitch before turning serious. "Tomorrow we'll be out far enough that the marooning can take place."

"I see," she mutters.

"I wasn't sure if you'd like to watch or…"

"No, I want to see."

"I figured as much." He turns to face her full on. "What will you do now? With your fiancé I mean?"

"Former fiancé," she corrects. "And nothing, really. Just continue to stay away from him." She chuckles. "He accused me of laying with you, by the way."

His eyes widen. "What?"

"Yeah, he thought that my note taking in your cabin was something else." She snorts.

He rolls his eyes. "The horror!"

She bumps his shoulder. "Maybe we should act like it next time, give him some nightmares."

The pirate laughs. "Trust me, love, you wouldn't be acting." His hook grazes her hip as he speaks.

Heat blooms in her cheeks. He's done the occasional leer at her at times and he always has an innuendo ready. But in this moment, he almost sounds…serious?

"Har har," she grumbles. "I must get to the kitchen to help prepare dinner." She steps down from the helm, feeling his gaze on her as she walks across the deck. She knows he's only teasing, but a part of her wonders if there's more to his words and glances at her. She shakes her head at the thought. It's only her imagination conjuring up ideas of a man genuinely wanting her with no strings attached, no ulterior motives, no favors to ask unlike all the other men she's met in her parents' court who look to gain her affections. There's no way Hook has any genuine interest in her.

Right?


	11. Chapter 11

AN; So, I managed to get another one out! This will be last one for the next couple of weeks as I balance work and school.

Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT.

* * *

Around noon the following day, Killian prepares himself for the marooning. Ensuring he looks as imposing as possible, he adds some extra kohl to his eyes, and sharpens his hook, Satisfied, he steps onto the deck, nodding to one of the crew embers who goes down to the brig.

Emma walks up him, her hair in a braid, which runs down her back. She looks lovely, as usual. "It's time," she assumes, gazing at him curiously.

"Aye, love, it is," is all he says. Everyone gathers around, waiting for the punishment to start.

Moments later, the man is brought up onto the deck, his hands chained behind his back as instructed by Killian. He's pushed to the center of the crowd, his head pointing toward the floor of the deck. His eyes never gaze toward the captain,

"James," Killian sneers. "You have undermined my authority as captain of this ship. Furthermore, you have committed the heinous act of attempting to force yourself on a woman, a woman of royal blood, no less." James's lips curl. "For these acts, I hereby sentence you to be marooned out at sea, with little to no chance of rescue." Since it's custom, Killian asks, "Do you have any last words?"

James looks at him and then the rest of the crowd, his eyes landing on Emma. "I would've been the best you ever had, Princess." To her credit, Emma's expression remains neutral. Killian, however, takes extreme issue with the comment and digs his hook in the man's shoulder, sliding it along to create a decent sized cut along the man's shoulder blade.

Killian drinks in the man's screams, allowing his darker side to emerge for a moment. Once he's sure the man's gotten the message, the captain nods to two of the crew members, who haul James to his feet and throw him on a small row boat, which doesn't have any oars. The man stumbles in and Killian is the one to lower the small boat into the ocean, the man's moans of pain fading as he approaches the water.

Once the pirate is sure the ex crew member is in the water, Killian cuts the rope, officially ending the man's attachment to the boat and the crew. On Killian's signal, another crew member steers the boat away, ensuring that the vessel goes at top speed.

"Let this be a warning to the rest of you," Killian says, eyes scanning the crowd. "Should you decide to break the ship's rules or undermine my authority, a similar type of punishment will be sure to follow." A murmur of "yes,captains"s comes from the crowd. "Now get back to work!"

The crew scurries back to the posts, trying to act as if nothing happened. After giving the crew another once over, Killian turns and goes to his cabin. He pulls out the notes Emma's written so far and waits for the princess, who he'd asked to visit his cabin once the punishment was finished.

A moment later, there's a knock at the door and he tells her to enter. Emma steps inside, gazing at him, a mixture of emotions in her eyes.

He sighs. "If you have a problem with what I did, Swan, I suggest you-"

She cuts him off by wrapping him in a tight embrace, her warmth enveloping him. He feels himself relax, realizing she's fine.

"Thank you," she murmurs. "Thank you for doing that, for me." He figures it's best not to object. After all, she isn't exactly wrong.

"You're welcome, love," he responds warmly.

Pulling back, she looks at him, smiling. "I have to admit, you do the pirate thing pretty well."

He scoffs, half amused, half offended, "I am a pirate, Swan."

"Yes, but this is the first time I've truly seen you live up to the stories I've heard about you." She shrugs.

"Should be I offended that I didn't give that impression when we first met?"

She snickers. "I mean, I did think you were scary, but not legends type scary."

He rolls his eyes. "And now?"

"Definitely pirate material."

He looks at her and notes a certain emotion in her eyes, almost like… arousal? He tucks that fact away for another time.

"Come," he says. "I have more note taking for you."

He guides her to the desk, which already has a new pile of books on top of it. "These books are on more locations that I plan to visit."

The princess examines the rite book, furrowing her eyebrows. "These books are centuries old. How did you acquire them?"

He scratches the back of his neck. "I purchased them when they were first published."

"First published…" she trails off before squinting at him. "How old are you exactly?"

He shrugs. "About 300 years, give or take a few years." Her eyes widen to a comical size. "Neverland will do that to you, love."

"You didn't like it there," she assumes.

"Aye, not a fun place to be." He shakes his head. "There was always tragedy in one way or another." Gods, he hated that realm. He had no desire to go back to that dark land. "I did get to maintain my youthful good looks, however."

She chuckles. "Indeed."

Killian flips through one of the books. "This region is farther out, from what I understand."

"Arendale? Yes. I actually have friends there, Anna and Elsa." Emma smiles fondly. "It can gets quite cold there. They sometimes get an early winter." She takes the book from him and again, his sleeve rolls up, revealing his tattoo. "Will you ever tell me about her?"

"Aye, but it will take some pints of rum to tell that story." He grimaces as he fixes the leather.

"You loved her," the princess surmises.

"Aye."

"I'm sorry," she murmurs, genuinely contrite.

"It was over two centuries ago, but it still pains me to think of her." However, he's finding that the pain is less these days, his love for Milah being slowly eclipsed by his love for another. A woman with bright green eyes and hair spun from gold. "But as I said, a story for another time."

Emma nods, taking the book from him.

"Take as long as you wish," he says and refrains from kissing the top of her head. He exits the cabin and goes to the helm, attempting to erase thoughts of Milah from his head. Though he's finding it isn't hard. It should frighten him, that her memory is fading from his mind. But, it doesn't. He also finds his desire for revenge has weakened slightly. Though, he still wants to get the Crocodile back and make him feel the same pain Killian felt when Milah was taken from him, as well as his hand. But, it doesn't drive the pirate like it used to.

He's not sure how to feel about that just yet.

* * *

Right before dinner, Killian goes back to his cabin to read over Swan's notes. She had scampered off the kitchen about an hour ago to help prepare for dinner. He's thrilled she's willing to help, it makes things a lot easier for him. She can balance things well, helping where she's needed. And, he admits, she takes excellent notes. The notes he's read so far are meticulous and he can practically envision the lands in his mind.

His thoughts are cut short at the sight that greets him when he opens the door to his cabin.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" the pirate demands to the man currently going through the desk drawers.

The prince doesn't even pause, just turns around, a sneer on his face. "Where is it?" he asks.

Killian glances around the room, noticing that his cabin has been completely turned over. Books are strewn on the floor, his bed has been turned over, the notes Emma has made littered across the floor, and other items are all over the place. He feels the fury build up inside him.

"Well?"

Killian curls his lip. "I don't answer to you. You answer to me." He knows what the man is looking for. "And I'm going to be generous and tell you that it's all gone, every single one."

"Those were mine!"

Killian laughs cruelly. "No, I looted them, so they were mine. Besides, you had no real need for them."

Neal narrows his eyes. "You," he hisses. "You're the one who put the ideas in her head."

"Ideas?" The pirate scoffs. "I gave her the truth and Emma saw you for what you are." He smirks. "It's quite pathetic, really, that you felt the need to shove potions down her throat. Even I wouldn't do that."

"So, you give her fake affections instead?"

"Swan told me what you said to her. I am many things, Your highness," the words are mocking, "But not a fraud when it comes love. I have not behaved the way I have just to lure her into my bed and then leave Emma once I'm satisfied."

"Of course you would like her, her behavior is more akin to a pirate than princess," Neal grumbles. "I wouldn't be surprised if she behaved like those bar wenches you pay."

The pirate sees red and before he knows it, his fist makes contact with Neal's nose. The prince cries out, but the pirate doesn't care. He grabs both of the prince's arms and hauls him out of the room. Killian carries the man to a door in the hallway, which leads to the brig. He makes quick work of chaining the prince to the floor, glaring down at him.

"It's clear you will not behave and have no respect for property," the pirate sneers. "You will stay in the brig for the rest of your time here, however long that is."

He turns and stomps back up to the cabin, only to hear the dinner bell ring. Sighing, he walks to the kitchen, seeing the other me sit down. Swan must notice his displeasure because she tosses him a quizzical look. He shakes his head before taking a seat.

She sits in her usual place, gazing him intently. "Everything okay?"

He sighs. "The prince had decided to go through my things, he was looking for his pouch." She frowns at the comment. "I have put him in the brig as punishment."

She stares at him for a moment before saying, "Good."

He smiles. "The only reason I haven't tossed him overboard is because of his royal blood. I don't need the extra trouble and he isn't worth it."

Swan raises an eyebrow. "Is that why you haven't thrown me overboard? Because of my heritage?" He smirks as her tone is teasing.

"I actually like you, love." He smiles. "Quite fond of you really."

Her cheeks tinge a faint red. "I am quite fond of you as well."

His feels his heart beat faster at her admission. "Good to know, Swan."

His eyes as examine her as she eats, his mind beginning to wander. Could he break the spell? But, they haven't known each other for long, What if he's wrong and his kiss doesn't work? The thought fills him with fear and unease, wondering how Swan would react if he isn't her True Love, and she his.

He spends the rest of the meal in silence, mulling over his thoughts, not missing the way Emma occasionally glances at him throughout supper. The whole scene is strangely domestic and he finds he likes it.

He wonders if she feels it too.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: So, here's the next one! I'm on break for a few weeks, so hopefully I'll be able to churn out a few more chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT.

* * *

The next week passes by without incident. Emma spends her days helping the crew, sparring with Hook and other crew members (Hook is one handed after all and can't do much with hand to hand combat) and doing whatever else she pleases. It's quite lovely and she's never felt freer. The irony of the situation isn't lost on her.

Currently, she's lounging in the tub, which she'd lugged into her cabin and filled with water. Normally, a servant would do this if she were back home in the palace, but she doesn't mind. She's just happy to be clean for once.

Closing her eyes, Emma sinks into the water, enjoying the sensation. It's odd that she's become so adapted to the ship in the time she's been on it. She and Hook's crew share a mutual respect for one another and everyone seems to like her. She admits she likes them too.

And of course, there's Hook, or Jones as she calls him when they're alone. She knows there's something between them, but she doesn't know what. The endearing looks he directs at her during meal time, the conversations they've had in his cabin, acting as if they're old friends, and the subtle touches that have occurred when they're near each other, ignite a spark within her. Then there's the sparring lessons where they're both left breathless and desire coils through her, and she sees it runs through him as well. It all adds up to something, she just doesn't know what, or maybe she's afraid, to label it.

The only dark spot is Neal or rather the lack of him. The stupid love potion has her wanting to see him in the brig, which she's been resisting. However, the price for resistance seems to be a never ending headache or body ache, depending upon how strong the feeling is in that moment. She despises it.

Emma is so lost in her musings that she almost doesn't hear the knock on the door.

"Hold on one moment," she calls, snagging her night shift. She steps out of the tub and throws on the garment before opening the door.

"Hello, love," Hook greets with a smile. Oh, yes, he's taken to calling her 'love' most often too. She won't deny that she kind of likes it. As he stands in the doorway he takes in her current state, his pupils darkening as his eyes travel down her form before snapping his eyes back up to her face and clearing his throat. She can't help but smirk. "I was just wondering if you still had the book on constellations?"

"Oh, yes," she turns around and grabs the books from the desk. "Here."

"Thank you, I just wanted to double check some things for our voyage." He reaches out and takes the book, their fingers brushing against one another as he does so. She really hopes she isn't blushing.

She raises an eyebrow. "Given your age, I would have thought you'd have memorized all of this by now."

He shrugs. "Things change over years, stars come and go, new constellations get formed, so it's hard to stay up to date."

"I see."

"Right," he says, his voice sounding strained as his stares at her. "Well, good night, Swan. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Jones." With that, he departs and she shuts the door.

She groans, feeling the frustration in her body, making her antsy. She knows her feelings aren't just limited to sexual desires, however. Hook has been nothing but kind to her and they get along well, extremely well. She admits that her heart flutters whenever he talks to her or uses a term of endearment towards her, or tosses her one of genuine smiles.

The thought causes a smile to spread across her face and she sighs. The feelings that envelop her both scare her and excite her.

She's never been happier.

* * *

A few days later, Emma is helping Rory with coiling some rope up on the deck. The weather is beautiful with blue skies and a sun that provides a decent, but not unbearable, amount of warmth. Hook is at the helm and the rest of the crew is doing various tasks. Everything is nice and quiet.

That is until a bird flies overhead and eventually lands in front of the princess.

Emma glances at the bird, not thinking much of it, until her brain catches up with her and the sight of the creature causes to her to drop the piece of rope she'd been working on. She recognizes the bird as one of her mother's and it's then that Emma notices the paper tied to the bird's leg.

This must be her parents' response to Hook's ransom.

Carefully, Emma picks up the paper and brings it up to the helm. Hook stares at her, curiosity in his eyes. However, when she holds the paper out to him understanding washes over his face.

"Come with me," he says.

They go to his cabin, where he promptly turns to look at her.

"Swan," he says. "Are you sure this from your parents?"

She nods. "My mother sent the message by one of her birds, which is her usual method of communication. I haven't read the letter though."

He sighs before taking her hand in his, looking at her intently. "I promise you that no matter what this letter says, nothing changes for you. You're still free."

She can't help the doubt that emerges. "Even if they refuse?"

The princess swears she detects hurt in his eyes, but it vanishes. "Aye."

He breaks the seal, reading the letter. He's quiet as he does so, only pursing his lips occasionally. Once he's done, he sighs and hands her a second letter.

"This is for you," he says.

She takes it and reads:

_Our darling Emma,_

_If you're allowed to read this, then I must start with saying that your father and I love you immensely and that we pray that you are unharmed. Needless to say, your father and I were frightened when we learned that Captain Hook and his crew had taken you and Prince Neal hostage. We still are. We cannot begin to imagine what you're going through at the moment. However, I know you, my dear daughter, and that you will stay strong and stubborn as ever. We promise that Captain Hook and his crew will answer for that they've done to you and Prince Neal. Please know that your father and I think of you every day and pray for your and Prince Neal's safe return to Misthaven. We have sent our guards to search every port in the land, but we fear that may not be enough._

_We pray that we see each other again very soon._

_All our love,_

_Mother and Father_

Emma smiles and wipes away the start of the tears on her face. She misses her moth dearly and hasn't seen her for about two months now. She feels Hook lay a comforting hand on her shoulder as she folds up the letter.

"What did they write you?"

"Your father was actually the one who wrote it." Of course. "He said that if I told him which port we'd be anchoring at next, he'd see to it that the ransom be sent, so long as I gave up you, the prince, and your crew." The princess snorts at the obvious trap. "He also threatened to do unspeakable things to me and my crew if we dared to lay a finger on you."

Emma sighs. "So I guess that's a no regarding the payment."

"It appears that way." The pirate frowns. "I haven't heard from the prince's family and your father didn't mention anything in his letter."

"Maybe my parents are supposed to pay for the both of us?" She can't imagine why. The Gold's have plenty of riches.

"Well, what's done is done." Hook throws the letter on the desk.

"Now what?"

"Oh, I'll write a letter saying I'm aware of the trick and that I won't be letting you go until I receive full assurance that I won't be apprehended when we dock at the next port. If I choose to tell him of course."

"And if Neal's family doesn't respond either?"

The pirate smirks, mischief in his eyes. "Then, I might just have to keep you." He voice is teasing as he pulls her closer to him. She bites her lip, tearing her gaze away from him. "But in all honesty, love, I might just give it a bit longer before taking you home."

"Really?"

"Aye," his says with sincerity. "As I said, you're free."

It occurs to her that he's only referring to her. "And Neal?"

He smirks. "I'll think about it."

She chuckles, playing with her letter. "May I write to them, please? I promise I won't tell them where we are."

"Of course, Swan. In fact," he goes into a chest near his bed and pulls out a bottle. "When you want to send it, put it in this bottle, drop it into the ocean, and it'll be delivered to the intended person immediately."

She tosses him a grateful smiles as she takes the bottle. "Thank you so much!" Standing on her tiptoes, she leans in and places a quick peck on his cheek, snickering at his dumbstruck expression as she exits the cabin.

Emma goes to her cabin and begins to pen her own letter. She's careful of what she says, making sure to not give away where the Jolly Roger might be located. As soon as she's finished, Emma places the parchment in the bottle and goes out onto the deck, tossing the bottle over the railing. She watches as it disappears from her vision, slowly sinking into the water.

Then, she turns her gaze to the horizon, seeing that the sun is getting ready to set soon and the sky is slowly turning into hues of pink. Closing her eyes, the princess feels the breeze on her skin and grins. She misses her parents and home dearly, but she feels content right where she is, even if it is on a pirate ship of all things.

And she wouldn't change a thing.

* * *

Later that night after supper, everyone's in a good mood due to the weather and whole crew goes onto the deck to have some fun. The conversation flows easily as Sinn, one of the older pirates, plays his fiddle. Some of the crew members get up to dance, others adding lyrics to the song. Being pirates, of course, some the lyrics aren't exactly proper, not that Emma minds.

Emma laughs as one of her maids and Hook's men dance a jig, both of them trying to go faster than the other. Curly playfully tugs on her hand, urging her to dance. She plays along, Curly spinning her around and twirling her body. As the song comes to a close, Hook saunters up.

"Mind if I cut in?" he asks with his signature smirk, eyes glinting.

"All yours, Captain," Curly says, backing away.

Hook takes her hand and places his hook on the small of her back. Emma notices that the tune has changed to a slow dance as she and the captain sway and step to the music.

"You can dance?" she teases as they move fluidly on the deck.

"I wasn't always a pirate, Swan," he says, a certain sadness clouding his irises.

"Story for another time?" she guesses, smiling in understanding.

"Aye," he murmurs. "Soon, I promise I'll tell you everything about me." He grins. "Which means you'll have to share too."

She snorts, rolling her eyes. "There's not much to me, trust me. You've pretty much seen all of it."

"I doubt that." He dips her. "You are many things, Emma Swan, and shallow is not one of them." His gaze locks with hers as he pulls her up.

"And you're more than a pirate," she says. She can tell he wants to object, but he doesn't. Smart man. He twirls her, bringing her back to him and holding her closer to him than before. "I've seen you. You're a good man, Jones."

"Thank you, Swan."

The music slows, Emma becoming hyper aware of how close they are. Her eyes flicker to his lips and throwing caution to the wind, she leans in, ready to place her lips on his. However, Hook backs away, worry and concern in his eyes.

"Thank you for the dance, milady," he tries to keep his voice jovial but she can hear the underlying tension. "I think it is best if I retire for the night." He bows before saying goodnight to the rest of the crew.

As soon he's out of earshot, Emma groans in frustration. She'd wanted to kiss and she could tell he wanted too also. So, why the hell did Hook pull away?

She has every intention of marching into his cabin and demanding answers, but decides that it might not be the best move. She'll let him brood for the moment. But she will kiss Killian Jones.

By gods she will!


	13. Chapter 13

AN: No, that is not an extra alert. I actually wrote this chapter pretty quickly. Hah!

Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT

* * *

Emma has a sense of déjà vu when she gazes at the sky, storm clouds swirling in the distance. Hook barks orders to the crew to prepare the ship for the potential damage. She's currently helping Sinn enforce some of the chests or carry them below in order for them to not become damaged or open. Once the last of the chests is safe, Emma heads below deck, per Hook's instructions. Apparently, he plans to ride out the storm, letting the ship go where it may. So, she goes into the kitchen to aid Curly with supper.

"Soup?" she assumes as she reaches the kitchen.

"Yep," he says, already preparing the broth. "It's warm and keeps 'em full during the storm."

"And it's easy to make," Sebastian adds.

The three get to work, chopping up vegetables and some meat. As she cooks, Emma can hear the wind swirling, the ship beginning to rock harder as the storm approaches. The trio makes quick work of the food, wanting to be able to clean up before everything moves around due to the storm.

A while later, the crew stampedes down as the dinner bell rings and Emma serves them as always. Once she's done, she sits in her usual seat next to Hook.

"So, what are you doing during the storm?" she asks him as she tucks into her soup. She figures he'll navigate for a bit before taking shelter.

"I'm planning on heading to my quarters after this." She glances at him, surprised. "I see no point in trying to outwit the storm. The Jolly Roger may be the fastest ship in all the realms, but it wouldn't be smart to try to outrun a storm like this. It would do more than good." She nods, understanding his logic. "Speaking of going to my cabin, I was wondering perhaps you'd like to join me after dinner?"

"Of course." Probably more note taking.

"Oh, and bring a pitcher of rum," he adds before going back to his meal.

Her heart beats a bit faster at his request. Rum? Does this mean he plans on telling her everything? It had been about three days since their almost kiss and Emma had made multiple attempts to kiss him again. None of them were successful.

"Okay," she replies before returning to her food.

The crew finishes dinner fast before all of them retreat to their quarters. Meanwhile, the kitchen trio ensures everything is stashed away before heading their separate ways.

Emma walks to Hook's cabin, pitcher of rum and two mugs in hand. She opens the door to his quarters, finding him on his bed, fidgeting with one of the rings on his finger, his eyes vacant as he stares at the wall.

"Just put the pitcher on the table, love," he says. She obliges, pouring some of the beverage into the two mugs. "I figured tonight would be as any good of a night to tell my tale of woe," he says, rising from the bed and taking the seat opposite her at the desk. She can tell he's trying to keep his voice upbeat, but there's sadness underlying it.

He immediately downs the rum she's poured, his fingers going over the ink on wrist. She's allows him to sit quietly, not wanting to push him. Finally, after a few moments, he speaks,

"I had a brother, Liam." Emma stares at him, blinking in surprise. She hadn't expected that. "Aye, I did. The crew's careful not to speak of him, but most of them know everything that went on."

"Older or younger?"

"Older," he supplies. "He always called me little brother. I always corrected him that it was younger." He laughs in a bitter sweet way.

Then, he spins the tale of how he and Liam were thick as thieves, trying to survive after their mother had died and their father sold them off to a ship's captain. He talks animatedly about how they enlisted in the Royal Navy, both of them proud to serve their kingdom. He grows quiet after that part, relaying how King George had sent them on a mission, claiming it was to help the kingdom. However, Liam had sensed something was wrong about the plant that they had been ordered to find.

"He decided to look at the plant," Hook murmurs. "However, once he made contact with it, he fell ill. Liam died almost instantly." Tears shine in his eyes. "I was so angry. I swore to never serve the kingdom again."

"So, you became a pirate," she assumes, gently taking his hand in hers. She pours another mug of rum for the both of them.

"Aye," he mutters. "I traveled the seas, pillaging and plundering as all pirates do." His eyes gaze at her, a slight shame in them. "I've done things no man should be proud of, Swan. You need to know that." He looks away, turning his gaze to the map on the wall. "I've traversed different realms, seen some of the worst things imaginable and joined in on some of them."

"But you can be good also. I've seen it," the princess insists.

"Thank you, love, but that's not enough for the things I've done." He smiles sadly. As if on cue, thunder rumbles outside as the ship sways back and forth. "See? As I said, perfect weather."

She knows he's stalling, but lets him take his time.

"I met Milah in a tavern one night," he starts. She hears the affection in his tone and she can't help but a feel a little jealous, but she quickly quashes it. "She was looking to get away from her husband, which I didn't know until later." He says it's as an assurance, but Emma wouldn't have judged either way.

He goes on to tell her about the love affair he and Milah had, spending years together traveling and pirating together. As he talks, joy radiates off him and the love he had for the woman is evident.

"It sounds like you loved her dearly," Emma says.

"Aye." He plays with one of his rings again. "One day, her husband found us, and wanted to come home. She refused, even though she felt guilty for leaving her son behind." Hook shakes his head. "She had intended to go back for her son at some point, but it never happened. I think she's so full of guilt that she was afraid he'd reject her." He purses his lips. "Anyway, her husband, the Crocodile as I call him, found us one day and turns out he knew quite a bit of black magic."

Emma swallows, knowing that this isn't going to end well.

"When Milah refused to go with him, he took out her heart, killing her." Waving his hook in the air, Hook says, "And he cut my hand off for good measure, wanting me to feel the pain he felt." She sees the guilt all over his face and her heart aches for how he's lived like this.

"It wasn't your fault," she insists. "She made the choice to go with you, she chose to say no to the Crocodile. She chose to leave her son."

"I still could've done something," he says. "Told her to go with him. But I was too selfish, too in love with her to let her go." He glances at his hook, his constant reminder of he lost.

Frowning, Emma rises from her chair and kneels right in front of the captain. "Ho-Killian," she's figures after all he's revealed the situation warrants the use of his real name. His stares at her, eyes wide. "You did nothing wrong, you couldn't have prevented what happened to Milah or Liam." Emma takes his face in her hands. "None of it is your fault, understand? If not, I'll keep telling you that until you believe it."

"Stubborn as always," he murmurs with a smile.

"Better believe it," she teases. She stays where she is, cocking her head. "What happened after?"

"I vowed to get revenge on the Crocodile. Since then, I've been sailing, pirating, but also looking for the Crocodile so he can pay for what he did." Oddly, his tone doesn't carry any conviction.

"You sure that's what you want?"

He shakes his head. "I- I don't know anymore. I was set on revenge for so long, willing to avenge Milah's death and the loss of my hand."

"But…"

"But I find myself less inclined these days." He gazes intently at her, his hand brushing a stray hair behind her ear. She wonders if it's the rum that's making him confess this. "Ever since a stubborn, intriguing, beautiful princess came upon my ship."

"I'll have to meet her," she jokes.

"Oh Swan," he murmurs, leaning in, his lips just ghosting hers. However, he stills and pulls back, causing her to growl in frustration. "Emma? What's wrong, love?"

"Why won't you kiss me?" she demands, standing up. "I know you want to. I sure as hell know I want to. What's stopping you?!" Lightening flashes outside, followed by a thunderclap.

The pirate's expression turns sheepish, his hand scratching the back of his neck as he mumbles something.

"I'm sorry, what?" She so wants to hit him right now.

"I'm afraid it won't work."

"What won't work?" She is so confused.

A grunt of exasperation escapes him. "The kiss, love. I'm afraid the kiss won't break the curse on you."

Oh.

Oh!

While she's hasn't forgotten about the curse, not at all, it hadn't been in the forefront of her mind when wanting to kiss him. But she realizes what's been troubling him now. He's too afraid that they're not each other's True Love and that them kissing will make them realize that.

Then something occurs to her. Love? Is that what he feels for her? Enough that he would be crushed if the kiss didn't break the curse? Is that what she feels for him?

She stares at him, her thoughts leaving her reeling. For a moment, she lets herself feel, her mind recalling every interaction they've had, every moment they've shared, every touch and glance they've done. Her heart flutters and she feels a silly grin cross her face.

"You okay there, Swan?" He raises an eyebrow.

Yes, she's okay, a little unsure maybe, but definitely okay. All she knows right now is that she's pretty damn sure she's in love with Killian Jones. Both the pirate and the regular man. It sure as hell feels like it.

Without saying anything else, she surges forward, pressing her lips against his. Killian doesn't respond for moment, but then he's reacting in kind, his lips sliding over hers while his hand tangles in her hair.

While they kiss, Emma begins to feel as if her mind is slowly clearing, the fog dissipating, letting her think a little more clearly.

Needing to breathe, she pulls back, eyes wide.

"Emma?" he asks, his eyes hopeful.

To really test it, the princess thinks about Neal and to her relief, only feels disgust and loathing for him. Any trace of her false affections for him long gone and she's no longer battling her own mind for free thought.

"We did," she says, then a little louder, "We did it! We broke the curse!"

"Oh Swan!" Killian rejoices, pulling her in for another kiss.

This time, the kiss is full of passion, both trying to sate the desire and tension that's been surrounding them.

She pulls back again and stares at the pirate, her heart pounding. There's no doubt in her mind now. She is most definitely in love with Killian Jones aka Captain Hook.

"The pirate and the princess," he murmurs. "Who'd have thought?"

She laughs as another clap of thunder sounds outside. He guides her to the bed and she raises an eyebrow.

"Nothing like that," he says. "I intend to be very much sober when we do that. I just want to hold you."

It occurs to her that it's probably been years since he's had any form of real physical affection directed towards him. The thought makes her heart ache a little.

So, they lay in his bed, just holding each other as they talk about everything and nothing. The sound of the rain and thunder creates perfect background noise as the couple chats.

Eventually, Emma feels herself begin to fall asleep, her eyelids growing heavy.

"Sleep, love, I'll be here," Killian promises.

"M'kay," she mumbles, feeling his lips press against her temple.

The princess drifts off into a peaceful slumber, Killian falling suit not long after.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: So, here's the next one!

Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT.

* * *

The short, black haired woman stares pensively at the window sill, trying to will the bird she had sent to reappear.

"Mary, you know it will take time," her husband reasons in an attempt to soothe her. It doesn't help.

"I know, David, but I'm just so worried!" The queen sighs, plopping down next to her husband on their bed.

"I know, dear, I know," he murmurs, placing her head on his shoulder. "I'm just as worried sick as you are."

"I hope Emma's at least giving Captain Hook hell," Mary Margaret mutters.

The king chuckles. "She wouldn't be our Emma if she didn't fight."

Both of them laugh. Their daughter had inherited her mother's fighting spirit and tenacity.

The royal couple had been utterly distraught over the news of their daughter and future son-in-law having been kidnapped by the nefarious Captain Hook and his crew. The king and queen worry day and night, waiting for some sign that their daughter was okay. The only knowledge that she was unharmed came from the ransom note Hook had sent not long after the news had reached their ears and obviously, a pirate's note wasn't exactly something that could be trusted.

The couple had not intention of paying the ransom, of course. They would, however, ensure that Captain Hook would be caught and imprisoned for his crimes. They just hope that he won't hurt their only daughter in the process.

"I hope he falls for my trick," David mumbles.

"He's a pirate, dear, he probably saw right through it," the queen says. The king, in a futile attempt, had tried to set a trap for the pirate. However, the queen knows the scoundrel probably saw the lie right away.

The two sit in silence, quietly comforting one another, knowing there's not much they can do at the moment. As they sit, a loud pop resonates in the room and something clatters against the water basin on the dresser. The couple looks toward the dresser in confusion.

David gets up and grabs what appears to be a bottle out of the water.

"Where did that come from?" the queen asks.

"I don't know, but there's a message inside." Carefully, he removes the cork and the piece of paper from inside the glass. As he opens it up, his eyes widen. "It's from Emma!"

"Really? What does it say?" Mary Margaret demands, her tone anxious, rushing to peer over his shoulder.

The king reads:

_Dearest Mother and Father,_

_I shall let you know that I miss you dearly and that I unharmed, truly._

"Oh thank the gods," the queen sighs in relief.

_I have been working on the ship as a cook, if you can believe it. Sebastian and I help one of Captain Hook's men with meals. I also help wherever else I'm needed, including taking notes for the captain. And since I'm sure you're wondering, no, Captain Hook has not lay a hand on me. If he had tried, I would have made him pay for it, trust me. However, speaking of the captain…_

_He's both like the legends and stories we've heard about him, but also not. He can be ruthless, sure, but only when warranted. He is fair, generous, and kind to his crew and me. Admittedly, we have formed a friendship of sorts and he trusts me. I'm sure you both are scoffing at this, thinking I've gone mad, but there is more to Hook than the pirate. He's certainly a better man than I thought he would be. Speaking of, I'm sure you're wondering why I haven't mentioned Prince Neal._

_First and foremost, I must inform you that I have broken off my engagement with Neal. I have discovered that he is vile and has been uncouth in his behavior toward me. While I will not go into much detail at this point, I will say that he wished me to be more of a slave than a wife and took steps to fulfill his desires. Thankfully, Hook helped me see what Neal was planning and we put a stop to it. I have no desire to marry such a man and I hope you understand why I needed to break off the arrangement. I will tell you more about when I return home._

_Anyway, Hook has promised to take me home at some point, but he hasn't said when. I'm free to do as I wish on the ship and therefore, I will continue to write letters to you._

_I miss you dearly and hopefully I can be home soon._

_All my love,_

_Emma_

_P.S. Father, Hook saw right through your trap. You'll probably get a letter from him shortly concerning that._

The king raises his eyes from the letter and stares at his wife, concern shining in her eyes.

"I don't know what to think," the queen groans. "I want to say that this her writing the letter, but breaking off the engagement with Prince Neal? She said Hook told her something that Neal was doing."

"I don't quite understand it either, dear." Had the pirate brainwashed her? "Why would she trust Captain Hook?"

Mary Margaret shrugs. "Who knows? Maybe she is telling the truth and that Neal did something that hurt her." She begins to pace their chambers. "Emma's always been one to think straight and know the facts before making a decision, especially one so significant as this."

"But if Hook has manipulated her somehow…" the king trails off, shaking his head.

"I just want her home, David!" his wife says, her voice close to a wail.

He gathers her in his arms, pressing his chin to the top of her head. "I know, sweetheart, I do too. Once we get Emma back, we'll set everything right."

Captain Hook will pay for what he's done, David would see to it that the man was in irons once the ship docked in Misthaven. However, the king's main concern is bringing his daughter home, safe and sound.

He just needs to think of another way to trap the the nefarious Captain Hook without putting Emma in harm's way.

* * *

Killian awakes before the sun comes up, as he always does. As his brain slowly clears from the fog of sleep, he registers something rest on his chest. Peering down, he sees a mess of blonde hair and he smiles, recalling how Emma had stayed with him last night.

Oh Emma. What did he do to deserve her? When he'd told her his story, he didn't see Pitt or disgust in her eyes, only understanding. She had tried to comfort him about Milah and Liam. And she stayed with him too.

Gently running his fingers through her hair, Killian gazes at her, taking in her peaceful state. Her expression is relaxed, little snores escaping her lips. It's quite adorable. As much as he wants to remain in bed with her, he has to get up.

Careful as not to wake her, he slowly gets up, sliding Emma into the bed. However, she must sense his movements because she tightens her hold on him.

"Don't get up yet," she mumbles, cracking one eye open.

He chuckles. "As much as I would love to stay, love, I have to check on the ship and see what damage was done." He's sure the ship maintained some damage from the storm.

"I'll get up then too," she says, rising and stretching. She runs her fingers through her hair to improve her appearance, not that he thinks she needs it, before following him onto the deck.

The captain sees that some of the crew is already up, likely inspecting the ship. "Status report!" he demands and Sinn is the one who responds.

"The ship wasn't knocked off course, but the she has some damage. Planks of wood were stripped from the left side, one sail has been completely shredded and two barrels of supplies fell over board."

"What was in them?"

Sinn shrugs. "Just some flour and other minor supplies, nothing that can't be replaced."

The pirate sighs. "Alright, we need to stop at the next port then, which from what I recall is about a day away."

Emma, who's been quiet up to this point, says, "I'm surprised the ship received so much damage."

"The Jolly Roger may be protected by magic, Swan, but it still gets hit like any other ship." He rubs his fingers against his temple. "Thankfully, the damage isn't too bad, but I wasn't expecting to stop so soon."

"Anything I can do?" Emma asks.

Killian purses his lips, thinking. "Go down into the storage space and see if you can dig up any spare supplies from your inventory. Anything that can help us for the time being." The princess nods before scurrying down to the hull.

The captain turns, only to see Sinn grinning at him. "What?"

"You and the princess, eh?" He smirks

"I don't believe that's any of your business."

The fellow crew member gives him a congratulatory slap on the back. "Ah, good for you. Some of us were taking bets on when you two would finally get yourselves together."

Killian glares. "It's not like that."

"Don't worry Cap'n, we mean it in a good way. The way you two look at each other brings tears to my eyes, it's beautiful."

"Right." Feeling himself blush, the pirate waves his hook. "Replace the sails and make sure we're prepared to drop anchor by tomorrow night."

"Aye aye, Captain."

Just then, Emma returns, a bundle of cloth and rope in her arms. "I found some things to replace the sail and rope." He grins at her eagerness. She makes a good pirate. He's not quite sure if he should tell her that. Though, knowing his Swan, she'd probably be thrilled at the idea.

"Good. Now, let's get to work."

* * *

They make good time arriving at the next port, Port Linton mid afternoon the following day.

"Every heard of this place, love?" Killian asks the princess as they approach the pier.

"Surprisingly, no. Maybe because it's small?" She shrugs. "You ever been here?"

"Once, a while ago. It's a bit more pirate friendly, but we still need to be wary." Depending on where they drop anchor, some villagers will report pirate sightings to the authorities in order get a reward.

They drop anchor and the crew hurries off the ship to get the supplies needed. Killian doesn't plan on being here longer than a day, allowing the crew to have some fun at night.

"I know you said you didn't have any real plan of where you're going," Emma says as they wander into town, their hands linked together. "But do you have an idea?"

"I was thinking of going to Agrabah, but I'm still thinking on it. Why?"

She shrugs. "Just wondering." However, there's an underlying uncertainty in her tone, causing him to turn and look at her. He raises an eyebrow as she ducks her head. "Sorry, I just- I really miss my parents and my home, okay? I know you said you'd bring me back eventually. And it doesn't even have to be for long, just to show them I'm okay and-"

"Swan," he chuckles softly. "It's fine. If you really want to go home, I can take you home."

The thought of her leaving makes his heart ache. So soon after starting a relationship together?

"Like I said, it doesn't have to be for long. It would really be for my parents to see that I'm fine."

He grins at the implication of her words. She wants to stay with him, on his ship and travel the seas. The images the idea conjures up make his heart swell. Her standing by him as he steers the ship, Emma giving orders to the crew, and them spending nights together in his cabin. Yes, he would love that.

"Then it's settled, I will set course to take you home."

"Thank you," she breathes, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

They make their way into the town market, both of them haggling prices for supplies. Emma is very good at getting a bargain, particularly with the male sellers. They become insistently smitten with her as she flashes a charming smile while showcasing her astuteness.

As they shop, Killian notices more of his kind wandering the area, bartering as he and Emma do. He tries to speed up their shopping, having no desire to interact with other pirates that don't include his own crew. However, just as they move further into town, Killian hears his moniker being called.

"Hook!" a familiar voice shouts. He cringes, tightening his grip on Swan's hand.

"You know him?" she inquires.

"Unfortunately. I apologize in advance for whatever comes out of my mouth, love." The captain turns to face the fellow pirate, plastering a smarmy grin on face. "Hello, Scab. Long time no see."

"Aye, it's been too long, Captain." The man grins, his yellow teeth flashing, green eyes shifting between him and Emma. "I see you have a new woman."

"What have you been up to, Scab?" Killian asks, wanting to keep the focus off of Swan.

"Ah, same old, same old, pillaging, trading, the usual." Killian remains stoic at the mention of trading, knowing Scab means slavery. Stepping closer, the blonde haired pirate looks around before whispering, "I hear you have yourself a princess."

"What's it to you?" Scab was no stranger to kidnapping, so what should it matter to him?

"The royal family is offering a pretty penny for her return, you see, and me and my crew are a bit tight on coin at the moment…"

"Not a chance," the captain hisses.

"Oh come on, Hook, help a fellow pirate out. I'm sure she's a pain to deal with anyway."

"She's an excellent bed warmer, I'll have you know." Killian lets the words slip off his tongue with ease. "I haven't had my fill of her, yet." He's really hoping Emma doesn't get pissed at him.

"I see." Shrugging, Scab beams. "Well, if you change your mind, I'll be in the tavern tonight."

"Noted." The two pirates nod before Scab saunters off.

Killian and Emma walk into town a bit further before he speaks, "Swan, I'm sorry, I-"

She rolls her eyes. "It's fine, I knew you were just playing a part." She places a peck on his cheek. "I know you have to be a different person around other pirates, in order to maintain your reputation and all."

Letting out a snort, he brings her hand to his cheek. "I love you."

She smiles. "Love you too." Dragging him further, she winks. "Now, let's finish shopping. Your bed warmer needs some things too." He laughs, letting her guide.

How did he get so lucky?

* * *

After delivering supplies onto the ship, Killian makes sure to double check the coordinates for Misthaven in his cabin. After ensuring the correct route, he takes a quick inventory of everything. Thankfully, they have more than enough supplies to last them for a few weeks.

"Want to go to the tavern, love?" he asks Emma, who's currently scribbling down some more notes.

Her face brightens at the question. "Sure! I need a break anyway."

The two make their way down the gangplank, watching the sun set as they make their way further into town.

"I feel like all taverns are the same," she muses. "The one here looks like the one in Port Sarim and the one there looks like the one at home."

He chuckles at her observation. "You're not wrong. Most taverns have the same basic setup. They know what keeps customers coming and try to keep it that way."

"Of course."

They enter the tavern and Killian's eyes immediately scan the room, noting there's more pirates here than he'd initially thought. Most of them appear to occupied with a card game, all of them sitting at one table.

"Oi, look, it's Captain Hook," one of them calls.

Killian saunters over with Emma, smirking. "I don't want to interrupt your game, men."

"Ya won't," another says. "Why don't you join in? Unless the lady is opposed to it?"

"She is not," Emma answers simply, sitting in one of the empty chairs.

"Feisty one you've got there, Hook," one of the older ones in the group states.

"Aye, I just can't seem to rein her in," he jokes, taking a seat next to her. "So, what are we playing?"

"Just regular old cards. Want to play a round?" one responds. Killian realizes he's doesn't know any of these pirates and therefore, doesn't quite know how to deal with them.

"I'm afraid I must decline for the moment," he says smoothly. He wants to get a read on the men first before venturing into a card game with them. Just then, he hears a familiar snicker.

"Is the infamous Captain Hook scared to lose some money?" Scab sneers.

Killian raises an eyebrow. "Last I checked, you lost quite bit of money to me the last game we played."

"That won't be happening this time," Scab promises.

"Suit yourself." Turning to Emma, he asks, "Would you like to play?" He ignores the other pirates' scoffs. Since his Swan frequents taverns at home, it wouldn't surprise him if she'd been privy to a card game or two.

She grins. "Sure!"

All of the players bet various amounts of coin, which they throw to the center of the table. Killian is modest with his bet, not wanting to waste too much on gambling after being in the market all day. The princess bets a few coins as well before the game commences.

The game goes on, and pirates being pirates, have their fill of alcohol as they play, Emma nursing her mug and Killian doing the same. Tonight is not a night to get roaring drunk.

As the game progresses, the players slowly decrease, and Killian eventually losing out on a turn to Emma, leaving Emma and Scab as the last two players standing. There's a huge pile of coins on the table, some of the players having increased their bets along the way.

Emma raises an eyebrow at the older pirate, who smirks.

"I've got you beat, lass." He chortles. "A clean sweep."

She scoffs, a knowing look in her eyes. "Liar. I bet you've got nothing."

"But I do," he sneers.

"Then show me," she says, calling his bluff. The captain glances between the two of them, seeing Scab begin to sweat. "Come on, Scab, surely you can beat me."

Scab throws down his cards in response to her taunt and upon seeing his hand, Swan laughs.

"I win, straight flush." She lays her cards out and Scab growls in frustration. "Thank you so much, boys," she says as she gathers the coins to her side of the table.

"Cheater!" Scab proclaims.

"For a pirate, you're a sore loser," she snickers, loading all the coins in multiple bags on her belt.

The blonde haired pirate just growls in response and Killian figures it would be a good time to make themselves scarce.

The captain drags her out of the tavern, feeling her vibrate with laughter.

"I can't believe his face," she states as they make their way back to the ship.

"How did you get to be so good at cards, love?"

She shrugs. "Dealing with people in the court has forced me to learn how to read people well, lest they try to manipulate me."

Ah, that makes sense.

They stop at the gangplank, the coins jingling on her belt. Killian stops and turns to gaze at her, taking in the flush on her cheeks, her heavy breathes from laughing, the light in her green eyes, making them shine like emeralds.

"What?" She cocks her head.

"Nothing, just you're a bloody marvel, love." He places his hand on her cheek before leaning in and giving her a passionate kiss on the lips."Now, let's go count our winnings." She raises an eyebrow.

"You mean my winnings."

He rolls his eyes. "Yes, yes, your winnings. Whatever. Now let's go!"

* * *

The next morning Killian wakes to a pounding his door.

"What's going on?" Emma mumbles from next to him, still fully clothed.

"I'll see, Swan," he says. He rises and opens the door to see Smee panting, as if he'd just been running

"We've got a problem, Captain," he starts. "Apparently, someone snitched on us about the princess and now the royal guard is headed this way!"

Shit.

"It's probably, Scab, still sore from losing last night," Killian mutters.

Emma approaches the door, an expression of guilt on her face. "I'd completely forgotten to tell you that my parents had sent soldiers out to look for me. But, I didn't think they'd show up here."

"Not your fault," Killian dismisses. Addressing Smee, he says, "Tell the men to hoist anchor. It's time we leave anyway."

"Are the soldiers close by?" Swan prods.

"I could just about see them from the railing before I came in here. Why?"

"Tell the men to hoist anchor as the captain said, but move away from the dock slowly."

"Love, what are you doing?" What is she up to?

"You'll see," she responds before scurrying onto the deck, him following after her. Sure enough, there's a small horde of soldiers on the dock, their swords drawn.

"Your Highness," the leader calls. "We're here to bring you home. You're safe now." Apparently, the man doesn't notice ship slowly moving away from the port.

Emma shakes her head. "Tell mother and father I'll be home soon, okay? I'm staying here. Please, let them know that you've seen and know that I'm okay."

"You're not safe, Princess," the man calls.

"Mathias, I'll be fine, I promise. Tell my parents I ordered you to go home."

"But Your Highness-"

"No, I'm ordering you to go home!" she shouts, the ship a good distance away from the pier. "Do as I say or I'll have you removed from service."

Mathias's crestfallen expression is the last thing Killian sees before the boat is too far from land to see anything.

"Would you really have him removed?" the pirates asks her.

She snorts. "No, I just did that to scare him." Turning to him, her eyes narrow into slits. "You are taking me home, right?"

He sighs. "Yes, love, I am taking you home."

"Good because otherwise I'm really going to hear it from my parents about trusting a pirate," she grumbles. "Anyway, off to the kitchen I go." After giving him a quick peck on the cheek, she saunters off to the galley.

Ignoring the few wolf whistles he hears, Killian goes to the helm, barking,

"Alright men, let's set course for Misthaven!"

He just hopes that this isn't the ship's, or his, last voyage on the seas.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Here the next chapter. i need to update a few more chapters so prepare for a couple of more alerts.

* * *

A few days after departing Port Linden, Emma, out of morbid curiosity, decides to go down to the brig and pay a visit to Neal. Killian hasn't mentioned him nor has any other crew member. Truth be told, ever since the spell had been broken, she hasn't given her former fiancé much thought either. But, she is curious as to how he's faring.

She steps down to the dark hole, grasping a lantern in one hand. She'd decided to go down after supper and had told Hook she'd be in his cabin later. Yes, she'd taken to sleeping in his bed, but nothing more. Not yet.

She squints and sees the man she once called beloved. He's grown a beard and his clothes have gathered dust and dirt, completing his unkempt appearance.

"Finally come to visit?" he snarls, glaring at her.

"I was just curious," she says, eyes roaming over him. "I'm assuming you have no remorse for what you did, given you were looking for the potions before Hook looked you down here."

"They were mine," Neal hisses. "And the ingredients were expensive."

She asks the question that's been on her mind for a while. "How do you know how to perform dark magic anyway?"

His smile is malevolent and the princess suppresses a shiver. "My father taught me some things, things to keep the family in its wealth and power." Emma frowns, realizing that the Golds earned their power in dark ways. "Not all families can be goody goodies when it comes to reigning. Some of us had to start from the ground up. My father saw to it that the Gold family is to be feared and respected by its sovereigns. I intend to keep our reputation alive."

The blonde snorts. "Your reputation will be ruined once my parents hear of what you've done. Last I checked, my family had more pull than yours." She may hate being a princess most of the time, but that doesn't mean she doesn't know the politics.

"We'll see about that," Neal sneers. "Was there anything else, love?"

While she knows it isn't important to him, not anymore, she can't help but say, "The spell is broken."

The prince rolls his eyes. "I figured as much. I can see the spite in your eyes. I'm guessing it was the pirate." Her silence answers his question. "Well, enjoy your time with him while you can. If your parents don't do anything about him when we get home, my father surely will."

She purses her lips, knowing he's right. She'd been only concerned about her parents, having completely forgotten about Neal's. Great.

"We'll see about that," is all she says before stomping upstairs.

She barges into Killian's cabin, scowling as she flops onto the bed.

"I told you not to visit him," her lover chides from his spot at the desk, his nose in a book.

"I was just curious," she grumbles. Her mind flashes briefly to when she first met Hook and that he'd been irritated by a conversation he'd had with Neal. Well, guess some things don't change. "He did bring up something important though."

"Oh?"

"His father, I completely forgot about him. I've been so concerned about my parents that I forgot about the Gold kingdom's reaction." It didn't help that they'd been silent in the whole affair. Killian still hasn't heard from the king.

He goes to sit next to her, playing with the ends of her hair. "We knew this was going to be hard, Swan."

"I know, I know," she groans, wiping her face with her hand. "But still, I feel like I, we, haven't thought this through." His face falls, so she quickly adds. "I don't regret this," she gestures between the two of them, "but I'm just realizing that we'll have a lot more than my parents to contend with when we get to Misthaven."

"And we'll survive it together," he murmurs, leaning down and giving her a quick kiss.

Together.

It's only been a few days, so Emma's still a bit dazed over having a True Love. Was this what her parents felt like when they first found out? The princess can't help but notice the parallels between her and Killian's relationship and her parents's. Killian's a pirate, her father was a Shepard. Her mother had been playing bandit and Emma is playing pirate. It's interesting, to say the least. She wonders if she can use that if her parents try to dissuade her from being with Killian. Hmm.

"It's still going to be about two weeks until we reach Misthaven, so we have time to plan," he says as if reading her mind.

"Only two weeks?"

"Fastest ship in all the realms, love," he reminds her. Ah, yes.

"That's good." She looks at the map, cocking her head. "Did we go in a circle?"

The pirate chuckles. "Aye, we did. Like I said, I hadn't really set a route."

"I know you said you wanted to go to Agrabah." She rises and touches the map, scanning the different areas. "Anywhere else?"

"Mmm, a few other places. Arendelle as I said before." She feels his gaze on her and she turns to look at him, his expression thoughtful. "There's also China, and the realm of Oz, neither of which I've been to. I've heard Oz has a city made of emeralds."

She raises an eyebrow, seeing the glint in his eyes. "Plenty of loot for a pirate captain and his crew."

"Precisely," he says, getting up and wrapping his arms around her. "There's definitely pirate in you, Swan."

She giggles, yeah giggles, as he places a kiss on her nose. "Well, I've had the best teacher." She wraps her arms around his neck. The love Emma sees in his eyes almost takes her breath away. Without warning, he scoops her up, earning a yelp from her as he places her on the bed before leaning over her.

They'd been playful with each other in terms of bed, never going any further than some making out. She wants to, gods she really wants to, go all the way with Killian, but there's a part of her that's afraid things will go horribly wrong and she wants to wait until they are safe and sound and no one attempts to tear them apart when they are back in Misthaven.

He must feel her tense up because he lays next to her, cupping her cheek with his hand. There's no disappointment on his face, only understanding.

"I'm frightened too," he admits. "That this is all a dream and I'll wake up and you won't be there. Or that something will go wrong, separating us." He kisses her brow. "But, I swear to you Emma, I will not let anything separate us. If anyone tries, I'll fight like hell."

She grins. "So will I." And she will.

However, the test of their resolve to fight for one another arrives sooner than they think.

* * *

It's mid afternoon three days later when Emma's looking out at the sea. She frowns at the black mist in the distance.

"You ever see black mist before?" she asks Rory.

"Can't say that I have, Your Highness,," he says, pursing his lips.

The princess approaches the helm, glancing at Killian. She sees the same concern in his eyes.

"What do you think it is?" she inquires from her spot below.

"I'm not sure, love, but I'm sailing with extreme caution. Stay on the lookout."

She nods, going to the railing. As the ship approaches the mist, she notices there's something inside the fog. She squints, before her eyes widen.

"It's another ship!" she calls.

The captain's face is stricken with worry and uncertainty as the ship navigates near the other one. As they draw closer to the anomaly, Emma feels as if they're being pulled into the mist almost. As the proximity between the two ships decreases, the mist begins to fade, revealing a ship with a familiar looking crest on its sails.

"No," Emma murmurs. She hears Hook swear before commanding the crew to get ready for a fight.

Moments later, the cannon balls launch, attempting to hit the other ship. However, the other ship does the same, and the Jolly Roger slowly begins taking damage.

"Halt your fire!" Hook calls, seeing they're too well matched. He jumps down to the lower deck, sword in hand.

Much like when Hook captured her ship, a plank of wood lands between the two ships and a familiar figure saunters onto the Jolly Roger.

"Well, isn't this a surprise?" the man croons, looking over the crew. "Oh wait, it isn't because I've been tracking your movements." The man lets out a giggle before his eyes lock on the princess. "I have to admit, I would've sat back until you and Prince Neal arrived home, but after I found out who took you, well, I just had to find you myself."

"You've been tracking us?" she asks. Neal's father is clearly not here as a mere rescue mission.

"Yes, dearie," he says. It's then that she takes in his appearance, realizing he looks different, older. His skin is like leather, much different from the youthful he has possessed like the last time she saw him.

"You know him, Swan?" Hook asks, approaching them.

Gold eyes Killian as he laughs. "Go on, dearie, why don't you tell him how you know me?"

She glares, but acquiesces. "He's Neal's father."

"The Crocodile was your future father in law?" Killian asks, incredulous. Crocodile? Then that means….

"That's right, Princess," Gold hisses. "I'm the man Captain Hook here lost his hand and his love to all those years ago."

"Your parents picked quite the family to match you with, love," Killian mutters.

"Silence, pirate," Gold sneers. "You decided to take something that was mine, it was only right."

"So, you killed Milah because you couldn't have her," Killian growls. Gold just smirks.

"It appears you've taught your son no better," Emma says. The older man turns to stare at her, a questioning look on his face. She quickly explains the whole potion debacle, earning a chuckle from the king.

"Ah yes, I was wondering if he'd use those."

"You knew." It's not a question.

"Your reputation precedes you, Princess," Gold replies simply. "Now, I've come to take you and my son home. Where is he?" His eyes flick around the ship, searching for his son.

"In the brig where he belongs," Killian snaps. "And Emma's not going with you. I've agreed to take her home."

Gold laughs. "And send yourself into the arms of the royal guard?" He scoffs. "I thought you'd be smarter than that."

"I promised him that he and his crew's penalty would be lessened if he took me home," Emma lies.

The older man looks at her and then at Killian. "You're an awful liar, Your Highness. Are you really that much trouble that Captain Hook here is willing to take you home?"

She smirks. "He just couldn't handle me it seems."

"That doesn't matter now," Gold says dismissively. "Bring my son up and you need to come with me." The king goes to grab Emma, but she steps back as Killian steps forward in a protective stance.

"I'm not going with you or Neal," she says. "I don't trust either of you."

"And yet you trust a pirate?" Gold looks between the princess and pirate before a sickening smile crosses his face. "Unless there's something else?"

Emma scoffs, silently apologizing to her partner. "Like what? He's merely a pirate."

"Then you won't mind if I kill him." Gold walks to Killian, his hand outstretched. Emma briefly recalls what Killian had told her about Milah's death and the princess's blood turns to ice.

The pirate already has his sword up. "I will kill you, like I should have done long ago."

"You know you can't kill me." The older man pushes the sword aside as if it's nothing, Emma closing her eyes as the weapon clatters to the deck. This can't be happening!

The king's hand glows as it touches the captain's chest. On instinct, Emma runs, tackling Killian to the ground just as Gold is about to take the younger's man heart out.

"No!" she cries as her body covers her lover in a protective stance. "I won't let you kill him!"

"Emma, love," the pirate murmurs.

The older man appears unperturbed as he steps back. "Oh, how precious, the princess has fallen for the pirate and the pirate likewise." He cocks his head, his gaze directed at the princess.

Emma suddenly feels her throat close up and starts choking, her hands going for her neck.

"Emma!" Killian cries before snarling at Gold, "Stop that!"

"Not unless she agrees to go with me."

Emma shakes her head as much as she can manage. In response, the king turns his attention to the pirate. She tries to object, but her throat is too tight to speak. Suddenly, Killian begins to writhe in pain as his face contorts to an expression of absolute agony.

The princess feels anger bubble up inside her and soon, she can't take it anymore. This has to stop! She won't allow Gold to hurt Killian or her!

All of a sudden, everything stops. Emma's breathing goes back to normal and her lover goes still, his expression turning relaxed. She turns and sees that Gold has been flung back to the railing, his figure slumping over.

Not missing a beat, the lovers rush over to the king and Killian gets right in the man's face. "Go back to Misthaven and leave us be. I will be returning the princess home."

"And you'll get your son back then too," Emma adds. "Now, go."

The king rises, glaring at the both of them. "You two will pay for this." Sneering at Emma, he says, "And I will make sure that your marriage to my son prevails."

With that, he stomps back to his ship, sailing away at almost lighting speed.

"He's going to give us more trouble, isn't he?" she murmurs.

"Aye, lass, he will." Killian kisses her head, wrapping an arm around her waist.

The couple turns to see the crew staring at them in stunned silence.

"Oi, what are you looking at? Get back to work!" Killian orders. Some of the crew scrambles to their individual posts while most others approach the two, voicing their concerns for the couple's well being.

"We're fine, seriously," Emma insists for the eighth time. Some of the members bear guilty expressions on their faces for not having done anything.

"There was nothing you could have done," Killian assures them.

Most of them are assuaged, returning to their jobs, while others, mainly Emma's crew, linger.

"Your Highness," August begins, but she shakes her head.

"I'm fine, August." She smiles.

The man servant nods before eyeing Killian, giving the pirate the side eye before returning to his duties.

"I thought he liked me," the captain mutters as they walk to his cabin.

She laughs. "Don't mind August. He's known me since I was a babe. He's just protective is all."

Killian groans. "So, I'll have him and your father to deal with when it comes to being overprotective of you?"

"And my mother, and two of my best friends…" she trails off as his expression turns horrified. "Relax, Killian. If we can overcome what just happened back there, we can face anything."

"You're right." Furrowing his eyebrows, her lover narrows his eyes at her. "What was that, by the way?"

She shrugs. "Don't know. I just really wanted Gold to stop. I have no clue how he got flung to the side of the boat."

"More True Love stuff?"

"Maybe." She'll have to ask her parents when they get home. She's sure those two got into a few scraps during their journey together. "If the guards try to arrest you once we step foot on land, I'll do the same thing."

"Ah, about that."

"What?" She knows that voice. It's his "I've got a pirate related idea" voice.

"I have a way of getting us to Misthaven without getting imprisoned, at least for a little while." The look on his face tells her that his plan is going to be interesting.

Life with a pirate will never boring, that's for sure.


	16. Chapter 16

Emma raises an eyebrow as one of the crew members switches a sail from black to white.

"Exactly how many times have you done this?" she asks the captain, who's helping switch another sail.

"Oh a few dozen," he hums. "Usually when I don't want to get hauled into a cell."

"Isn't that a priority all the time?"

"Aye, but I do love the thrill of outrunning the royal guard." Hook winks as he finishes the sail.

The name on the ship had been painted over, the sails switched, and some of the chest hidden. They were to dock in Misthaven in a day and Killian had figured it would be wise to disguise the Jolly Roger as a merchant ship. Emma had agreed.

The last two weeks on the boat had been quiet, normal. Emma hasn't received any letters from her parents and Gold has left them alone, so far. So now, the princess is almost home and she's eager to see her parents again and introduce them to Killian.

As Emma looks around, she feels excitement amongst her own crew, all of them happy to be heading home. She's grateful for them, the fact that they never complained once. She hopes they all stay and work at the palace. Regardless, she will ensure that their loyalty is rewarded.

"Emma, love, come with me," Killian says, gesturing her towards his cabin. "I want to show you something." She swears a few maids snicker as she walks by, and she rolls her eyes. Whatever is on her pirate's mind is completely innocent. Probably.

Once they enter the cabin, he pulls a box out of one of the drawers and takes something out. Her eyes widen at the sight of the object.

"A fake hand?" she says, going to examine it. It's made of wood, and is smooth, the wood matching the color of flesh.

"Aye, for when I don't want to be known by my signature." He waves his hook. "I'll change into it before we get off the boat."

It occurs to her she's never seen him without his hook. He usually leaves it on when they're in bed, careful to place it away from Emma so as not to harm her. She wonders if it's because he's afraid to show her what's underneath his brace. Well, she'll just have to show him that she doesn't care.

"So, tonight's our last night here," she says looking around the cabin. "For a while."

"Aye, it is love," he says.

She smiles, realizing how much has changed since she first came on the boat. The first time she'd been in this room, she'd been afraid and under a spell. Now, she's free and with her True Love. Things couldn't be better.

She takes the pirate's hook into her hand, grinning.

"Something on your mind, love?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Just thinking about how happy I am." His grin matches hers. "I never thought I would have this. Not really."

"Neither did I, Swan, but now we do. And I'm determined not to take it for granted."

She places her hand at the back of his neck and pulls him to her, kissing him fiercely. His free hand goes to the small of her back and his hook to her waist. He pushes her so that her back hits the bookshelf, causing her to moan.

"Gods, Swan, I want you," he pants, his lips going to her neck, his body pressing against hers.

"So do I," she says, humming in satisfaction at his ministrations. They still haven't made love, not yet. "Just a while longer, I promise." She swears she hears him whine, but he pulls back.

"And I plan to cherish that moment, and ravish you," he says with a cocky grin. She snorts, giving him a shove.

"Easy, we have to get past my parents first."

"And then get into your chambers." Killian's blue eyes sparkle with mischief and she rolls her eyes. He definitely has a one track mind when it comes to sex. Then again, what guy doesn't?

Then dinner bell rings, signaling time for their meal.

"Time for food," she says, pulling him along by his hook.

Yeah, she's never been happier.

The next night, Emma dons one of her more elegant cloaks. Underneath it, she wears a red dress with gold trimming, one of her fancier items.

"You look like a princess," Killian murmurs from his spot. For his part, he wears a regular white shirt, un buttoned a bit, of course, and black trousers with black boots.

They'd dropped anchor in Misthaven that afternoon and the duo thought it would be better to return to the castle under nightfall. The crew had agreed to stay on the boat until they knew it was safe to return.

"Well, I hope so," she chuckles. She glances over herself at the mirror, seeing the princess that lives in the castle and is catered to as a royal. She sighs. She'll miss the freedom of the ship. Hopefully, she'll back on it soon.

She turns to see Killian removing his hook from its brace, and she notes the hesitation on his face, his eyes flickering to her, nervousness in his gaze. She tosses a reassuring smile as he adjusts the brace, putting the faux hand on.

"Ready to go?" he asks, holding out his arm. His cutlass is in its sheath on his hip and his hook in his satchel. She has a dagger hidden under her cloak just in case.

She takes his arm and they leave the cabin, bidding the crew farewell before going down the gangplank into the village. Most of the shops are closed at this hours, so no one should spot them. Regardless, Emma pulls the hood of cloak over her head just in case.

The duo makes their way down the road to the castle, talking about various things, trying to distract themselves. As the castle nears, Emma finds herself fidgeting a bit, nerves and excitement running through her.

"Don't worry, love, we'll be fine," Killian assures her, squeezing her hand.

They approach the castle gates and she calls for the guard to open it.

"Who goes there?" the guard calls. She pulls back her hood and the man gasps. "Your Highness, you've returned! Thank the gods!" The guard opens the gate and the couple steps through.

"He didn't question who I am," Killian comments.

She shrugs. "Too excited to see me, I guess."

The pirates snorts as they reach the steps and a moment later, several servants run outside, shouting, encircling the duo.

"Your Highness!"

"Oh, we've missed you!"

"Your parents have been so distraught, absolutely besides themselves."

Emma smiling at every one of them until she hears quieter footsteps approach the mob. She looks up to see her, tears streaming down the woman's face.

"Emma, is it really you?"

"Mother!" she cries, pushing past the pack and throwing herself at the queen.

"Oh, my darling, Emma, how we've missed you." Her mother returns the embrace and it feels as if she doesn't want to let go.

"I've missed you so much," the princess murmurs in her mother's ear.

"Emma!" her father calls. The princess detaches herself from the queen and almost leaps at her father. "Oh sweetheart, we're so glad you're safe and back home," He holds her just as tightly as her mother had, and Emma sighs in happiness. It feels so good to be home.

Remembering herself, Emma steps back and gestures to her pirate. "Mother, Father, I'd like you to meet Killian Jones, the man who saved me." He'd told her it would be safe to use his real name on account fo the fact that no one in over two centuries knew his real name. "His ship found me on Hook's ship, and he and his crew fought, won, and brought me aboard to bring me home." Emma and Killian had decided to make up a false story for the time being until her parent felt comfortable around the pirate enough to not be too freaked out when the princess and pirate would tell them the truth.

"It's an honor to meet you, Your Majesties," Killian says, bowing, and Emma knows he means it. "I'm more than happy to bring your daughter home."

"It's an honor to meet the man who saved our daughter," the king says. "We would like you to come in. I wish to talk with you."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Killian follows them inside, the horde of servants following after them..

"Oh, Emma, I'm so glad you're home," her mother says happily. But then she stops, glancing between Killian and Emma. "Where's Prince Neal?"

Yeah, that had been the one thing that they had struggled to figure out.

"I regret to inform your, Your Majesty, that the prince is being held on my ship. I found that he was and after to the princess and my crew, and I could not have that on my ship." The pirate says the word with ease, putting a genuine expression of contrition on his face.

"Oh, I see," her mother frowns, "Is this part of what you said in your letter Emma?"

"A little. But that is something that I want to discuss in private with the both of you later."

Her parents, seeing her serious demeanor, nod in agreement.

"One of the servants will prepare a room for you, Mr. Jones," her father announces. "If it is okay with my wife, I would like you to stay a few days, gets some rest. Also, I want to get to know the man who rescued my daughter from the treacherous Captain Hook."

"So do I," the queen chimes, grinning.

"That would be lovely," Killian remarks, beaming.

"Now come, I'm sure you're tired from your ordeal, Darling, let's go to your chambers," her mother states. "Goodnight, Killian."

"Goodnight, Your Majesty." The pirate bows before the queen drags Emma off to the princess's bedroom.

Emma almost groans at the scheming look in her mother's eye.

* * *

Killian sits in an armchair by the fire, the king next to him. The pirate dreamed of places like this, but he'd never though he's be inviting into one ever again, not since leaving the navy. Then again, the king and queen don't really know who he is, exactly. But, maybe they won't arrest him after they find out who he is, hopefully.

"So, I believe a reward is in order," the king comments staring at the fire.

Hooks frowns. "That's uh, not necessary. Bringing the princess back home safely is a reward in itself." Truth be told, Killian had completely forgotten about the reward Scab had mentioned. And it was true anyway. Seeing the joy on Emma's face when she reunited with her parents was worth more than it's weight in gold to him.

"Really? There's nothing I can offer you? Gold, jewels, a royal title?"

"As I said, Your Majesty, nothing is necessary. I'm just happy to see her Highness is back where she belongs."

She belongs with me, a voice inside him says.

The king settles in his chair. "I see." He glances at the pirate. "What is it that you do?"

"Merchant. I sell various goods, mainly herbs and other such items."

"Hmm," the king hums. "How did you come across Captain Hook's ship?"

"We happens to cross paths, and I remembered seeing the missing posters. So, I took my chances. Thankfully, my ship happened to be sailing to Misthaven."

The king nods. "That makes sense. We had been informed by someone that Hook had intended to take Emma home." So Gold had gotten to them. "Of course, there was no way to trust that."

"Of course, can't trust a pirate." Killian almost rolls his eyes at the statement.

"What of Prince Neal? Emma hinted at unsavory things in a letter she wrote, but did not mention anything specific. Hopefully, she will tell us more later, but what's your opinion of him?"

This is where the pirate can be honest. "He's a scoundrel, a despicable man. Tried to manipulate me and the princess. I will let her tell you her side as that is her own story and I have no right speaking for her." The king raises his eyebrows. "It is clear that he cares little for her Highness and would betray her as soon as he could. He wanted nothing more than a mindless slave for a bride." The very thought of Neal fills Killian with disgust.

The king is quiet for a moment, before saying, "We wanted Emma to marry for love, but then Gold made an offer we couldn't refuse."

"He seems to do that a lot."

"We've been trying to find a way out of the deal we made with him, to get Emma out, but we're stuck."

"And you can't just get rid of him."

The king glances at the pirate. "You mean kill him?"

"Aye, I know he's unkillable."

"How do you know so much. about King Gold?"

Killian shrugs. "I've heard things during my travels." He gazes at the king. "I'm hoping that you can break the deal with him, for the kingdom's sake."

The king nods.

"Well, I thank you, Your Majesty, but I must rest."

"Of course," the king stands, "and please, call me David. I think given the circumstances, you've earned that."

"Then good night, David." The pirate bows before heading out and a servant directs him to where he'll be sleeping. Interestingly, it's not far from Emma's chambers. Good.

He wonders what his beloved is doing now.

Emma chuckles as her mother beams at her, and the princess can see the plans forming in the queen's head. They've caught up on everything and Emma has stayed away from the topic of Neal.

"What are you planning, Mother?" the blonde squints.

"Nothing," the black haired woman says as the princess rolls her eyes. "Oh come on, Emma, he's so handsome!"

"Who?" Though, she already knows.

"Killian! He's so handsome and he rescued you, and you should've seen the way he looked at you in the foyer. And I saw the way you were looking at him."

"Which is how?"

"Like you love him." Emma blushes. "Exactly how long were you in his ship?"

"Two weeks, but that's hardly enough for any type of relationship mother."

"Oh, your father and I weren't around each other that long before I knew my heart belonged to him." The queen smiles. "Your father and I have been trying to break the engagement with Prince Neal. But we are concerned that Hook lied to you about what the prince did."

Emma sighs. "Hook didn't lie. He told me the truth and Neal didn't even deny it."

"What is it that Neal did exactly? You said something about being a slave."

"As I said, I'd rather have this discussion with both you and father present."

"Of course, darling. I'm just curious, that's all."

The princess chuckles. She knows where she inherited her curiosity.

Yawning, Emma sighs before tossing her mother a weary glance. "If you don't mind, Mother, I'm quite tired and need some rest."

"Of course, my darling." The queen embraces her daughter, whispering, "I'm so glad to have you home, safe and sound."

"Me too."

Her mother departs and Emma flops down on her bed, which is very comfortable. Though, Hook's bed was just as comfortable. And she had a built in fireplace when it came to snuggling up with her lover who kept her warm.

A knocking at her window has her looking up and she laughs when she sees who it is through the glass.

"Killian," she giggles as she swings the door open.

"I'm just a few doors down, love," he explains as he steps into her chambers.

"The why didn't you just come to the door?"

"Well, I didn't want your mother seeing me." He wiggles his eyebrows.

"Mmm," she hums as he wraps his arms around her. "My pirate always misbehaving."

"Hey, I'm always a gentleman."

Snorting, she drags him to the bed. "So, what did Father say to you?"

He relays his discussion with her father and she does the same regarding her mother.

"So, your mother thinks you're in love with me?"

"And that you're in love with me."

"Hmm," he cocks his head. "I guess I could love you."

In response, she pushes him onto the bed and straddles him. "Oh really?"

"Aye," he places his hands on her hips, giving her quick kiss. "You'd be easy to fall for. With your spiritedness, your compassion, your beauty."

"I see," she teases. "And you'd be easy to fall in love with, once you get past the brooding and darkness." He raises an eyebrow. "Someone can see your generosity, your ability to love fully, your compassion, your strength. And you are quite good looking."

He gives one of her charming smiles. "I prefer devilishly handsome."

They stare at each other as Emma lays next to him. His finger tips touch her cheek as she plays with his fake hand.

"Killian," she murmurs, gazing at him.

"Hmm?"

"I'm ready." She straddles him again, causing his eyes to pop open.

"Swan, are you sure?"

"Yes," she breathes, leaning down to kiss him, passion flowing through her. "I am."

His blue eyes shine as he turns her over, landing her on her back. "Have you ever?"

She shakes her head. She'd been curious of course, and had experimented with a stable boy or two, but nothing had ever been serious and she'd never gone as far as she wants to tonight.

"I'll be gentle," Killian promises, before kissing her again, his hand going for the laces of her dress.

She sighs in pleasure as he slips off the laces of her dress, her dress sliding down.

"I trust you," she says as she unbuttons his shirt and pushes it off him.

They lose themselves in each other for the rest of the night.


	17. Chapter 17

Emma walks into the dining room, her mouth watering at the smell of breakfast. Her mother and father are already seated, with Killian standing behind a chair. He'd snuck out of her chambers earlier that morning, departing with a chaste kiss and a wink before climbing the balcony. Unfortunately, she hadn't been able to reflect much on the prior night, a maid having bustled into the room announcing breakfast.

"Good morning, Your Highness," he says, pulling her chair out for her. It's strange to hear him call her anything but Swan, Emma, or the other nicknames.

"Thank you, Killian." She smiles, fluttering her eyelashes as she sits. He takes the seat next to her, digging into his food.

The princess notices her parents staring at the both of them and she holds back a groan.

"So, Killian," her mother starts and Emma shoots her a look. Her mother ignores it, of course. "Where do you hail from?"

"Ah, just a little island that no one's heard of," he says. In reality, the place he was born no longer exists, technically. It's been changed and warped over the three hundred of years of his life.

"Any family?" her father prods.

"My crew is my family," he answers, brushing her hand with his wooden one under the table. His mere touch reminds her of the night before and she feels her body grow warm.

"What made you become a merchant?" her mother asks. Emma scowls and huffs.

"I think that's enough of the questioning," the princess grumbles. Killian just chuckles.

"It's alright, love." Addressing her parents, he says, "Honestly? I wanted to travel the world, see what was out there. I figured being a sailing merchant would be the best way to accomplish that."

"So, you obviously travel a lot," her father comments. "I guess this means you'd never stay in one place."

"Aye." Killian nods. "But I could be persuaded to stay, for the right reasons." His lips twitch and Emma tries not to fidget in her seat. "But I love the sea, and I've spent most my life on or near it."

"Traveling the sea must be lovely," her mother remarks. "Admittedly, it's been a while since I've been on a boat."

"Aye, it is," her lover concedes. "The sun in your face, the wind blowing, the smell of sea salt. It can be quite enchanting." Emma peeks up from her food to see her parents absolutely enthralled by Killian's words. She hides her smile behind her goblet, taking a long sip. "Speaking of, I must check on my ship. I left my crew behind, along with your staff, last night. Her Highness and I thought it would be better to come by ourselves just in case something went wrong or we weren't able to reach the castle until this morning."

"That sounds quite sensible," her father says. "And yes, we were wondering where the rest of our crew was last night. Are they okay?" There's genuine concern in his eyes.

"They all appear healthy and happy as far as I can see," Killian replies.

"Good." Her father looks at her mother, and Emma sees the silent conversation that's going on between them. "If it's okay with you two, Mary-Margaret and I wish to spend some time with Emma. Just the three of us."

"Of course, I completely understand," the pirate answers smoothly.

"Yeah, I missed spending time with you two," Emma says and she genuinely means it. She's really missed her parents during her months away. Missed the two people who understood her most. Though, Killian is quickly joining that league.

"Then it's settled," her mother announces, eyes glittering.

"I will take my leave then," Killian announces rising. "I will return later. Your Majesties, Your Highness." He bows to all of them before shooting Emma a small smile and departing the dining room.

"So, why don't we go into the parlor and chat?" her mother suggest, mischief in her eyes.

Emma wants to groan, but she also feels a tug of happiness within her.

It's good to be home.

* * *

"So," her father starts, sitting in his armchair. "You and Killian seems quite comfortable with each other."

"Father!" the princess admonishes, feeling her face heat up, almost slumping against the loveseat.

"Oh come on, Emma, I saw the way you were looking at him this morning and last night." The queen grins.

"I spent two weeks with him on a ship. Of course I'm comfortable around him," she reasons, feeling as if she's repeating the conversation from last night.

Her parents clearly don't believe her, but choose to move on, thankfully.

"Emma," her mother starts. "We, uh, also wanted to talk about Neal with you."

Of course, the blonde was waiting for that.

"I know," she says softly.

"Killian said some things, nothing precise, but he made his own dislike of the prince pretty clear," her father comments. "Admittedly, it's a bit reassuring to know it's not just you and Hook who had a problem with him."

The princess holds back a smirk. Oh, if only her father knew.

"But anyway, what was it that Neal did exactly?" her mother presses.

Taking a breath, Emma dives into her tale, from the time on the royal boat to the time on Hook's vessel. She leaves out nothing, even the attempted assault, making sure her parents understand that none of it was Hook's fault and properly placing the blame where it belongs, Neal.

As she talks, Emma watches as her parents' expressions morph from confusion, to sadness to anger and outrage.

"Oh sweetheart," her mother murmurs. "You've been through quite a lot." The older Nolan moves next to her daughter, pulling her daughter to her.

"That's it," her father says, rising from the chair and pacing. "We'll make an official announcement that the engagement is off."

"But what about your deal with King Gold?" Then something occurs to her. "What was the deal you made anyway?"

"It doesn't matter." Emma shoots her father a look. He sighs. "In exchange for funding the kingdom, we agreed to have you marry Neal."

"Is Misthaven in trouble?" Why didn't her parents tell her this?

"Not at the moment, but things are uncertain, Emma," her mother says. "The mines have been unsteady as of late and trade income isn't what it used to be."

"Have you thought about branching out to other kingdoms? Ones that we haven't had contact with?"

Her father looks a bit embarrassed. "We have, but they have little faith in our ruling."

"Why?" the princess demands. Her parents exchange glances and understanding dawns on the younger royal. "Is this seriously about the way you two met? You've been ruling for years, surely people can see you're both more than capable?"

"Emma, other rulers just aren't fond of the fact that I used to be a Shepard."

"And that I used to be a bandit. Something about a higher potential of theft," her mother grumbles.

"Then, let me go," the princess insists. "In fact, Killian can take me." She's sure he knows most of the kingdoms and whatever ones he doesn't they'll learn together.

"You just came home, sweetheart." The queen sighs. "Looks, it's not urgent-"

"It is!" The blonde shakes her head. "Gold is dangerous, extremely so. He knows black magic, a lot of it." She shudders. "He won't hesitate to kill any of us when we refuse him. He already tried to kill Hook and I." She tells them what happened when Gold found them two weeks ago, seeing their faces pale.

"Okay, fine, you have a point." Her father wipes his hand down his face. "But you need to take it up with Killian first. I'd rather him getting involved be his choice."

The princess nods. "Of course. I'll discuss it with him when he returns."

The trio chats for a while about other things, her parents catching her up on the goings on in the castle since she's been gone. Apparently, everyone in the castle had feared for her safety and a gloom had settled within the walls as they awaited news of her welfare. The princess smiles, her heart touched by the compassion and loyalty of the staff.

"None of the staff on the boat left," she says. "Except for Captain Eric, but I wanted him to go because of Ariel."

"Did Hook let him leave?" Her father raises his eyebrows.

"Yes, said he didn't want a man to miss the birth of his first child."

"Well that's…interesting," her mother comments. "And the rest?"

"Didn't want to leave me alone," the blonde answers. During one of their nights together, Hook had informed her that he told her crew that they could leave when they dropped anchor at Port Linden. However, every member had elected to stay, saying they were loyal to Emma and didn't want to leave her. "Hook offered to let them off, but all of them said no."

"Well, it looks like some recognition is in order, then," her father says. "I will speak with them once they return."

In that moment, the door to the parlor opens and August steps in.

"We apologize for the intrusion, Your Majesties, but we wanted to announce that the crew had returned."

The queen rises. "That's perfectly fine, August. Is everyone else out there?" The man nods. "Bring them in, please."

The crew files into the room, all looking well rested.

"First, David and I wish to thank you all for remaining loyal to us and to Emma during this harrowing time," her mother begins. "Second, we will see that you're rightly rewarded for your bravery and loyalty. If there is anything specific that you wish for, please do not hesitate to tell either of us."

There's a chorus of "Thank you, Your Majesty" before the king chimes in.

"Also, if any of you are able to inform of us of where you believe Captain Hook was headed, that would be greatly appreciated."

The staff nods, however, non of the members claim to know where Hook was headed.

"That's fine, but if any of you remember anything, please let us know."

The crew murmurs "yes, Your Majesty" before departing, with the exception of August.

"Mr. Jones said he wished to visit the library so I showed him where to go," August says, shooting a look to the princess.

"I see," she comments. Turning to her parents, she asks, "I think it's best if I go talk to Killian now about my idea. Do you mind?"

"Not at all, dear. We'll see you later," her mother says, answering for her father who looks as if he's about to object.

Emma curtsies to her parents before running off to the library.

Finally, some alone time with Hook!

* * *

The princess enters the library to find Hook tracing the spines of some of the books with his fingers. The sight of his fingers has her flashing to the night before, what he did with them to her and she feels her cheeks grow warm.

"I can feel your thoughts from here, love," he says amusement and an undercurrent of lust in his tone. He turns around, and the desire for her is written all over his face, his eyes dark, jaw clenched.

He strides over to her and scoops her into his arms, making her release a squeal of surprise until he silences her with a passionate kiss.

"I've wanted to do that all day," he murmurs. "Miss me?"

"Maybe…" she teases.

Killian growls, kissing her again, backing her into one of the book cases.

"I've been thinking about last night and this morning all day," he murmurs, his lips gliding against her throat. "I apologize for my bad form and not staying much longer after you woke." Despite the lust in his voice, she can hear the sincerity underneath.

She lets out a moan as the pirate nips at her collarbone. "It-it's okay. We did-didn't want to be discovered."

His hand glides to her waist, his hips pressing against her, the evidence of his desire prevalent. "Swan, do you want to know what it is I want to do in this moment?"

"W-what?" her voice shakes as he places a knee between her legs.

"I want to take you right here, right now."

"Someone will hear us," she protests without much conviction.

"Perhaps that's what I want," he teases. "Perhaps I want people to know what I can do to you. That I can leave the princess a quivering mess with my fingers alone."

She groans as her fingers go to the buttons of his shirt, her mind in a lustful haze. She can see his pirate side is emerging a little and she won't deny that it arouses her.

"Tell me, Swan, if I were to lift up your skirt right now, would I find you wet for me?" His hand goes to the bottom of her dress.

"Yes," she breathes, attempting to clench her thighs together, unsuccessful due to her lover's knee.

He chuckles, his hand trailing up her thigh, so close to where she wants him.

Unfortunately, the sound of someone on the other side of the door has her jumping and pulling her dress down, her cheeks flaming.

"Afraid of getting caught, love?" he teases, wrapping his arm around her waist, placing a kiss on her head. It amazes her how quickly her pirate can go from lustful and passionate to gentle and tender at a moment's notice. "Alas, maybe another time." He grins as she huffs, rolling her eyes.

"I, uh, needed to talk to you about something, actually," she starts, trying to shake the fog from her mind. She ignores the smirk on Killian's lips. They sit on the couch in front of the fireplace, Hook wrapping her arm around her shoulders and pulling her close to him. She continues, "I might need to go on a journey…"

"Oh, where to?"

She relays the conversation with her parents, seeing the concern cross his face.

"Do you think it would be good idea to travel with me, love?" Killian inquires. "After all, it sounds like these kingdoms don't trust your parents and I doubt having associations with pirates would endear rulers to you." He kisses her knuckles. "Despite how charming you are, of course."

She snorts. She'd thought about that, but then an idea came to her. "But, it could also be viewed as an astute trading idea. After all, pirates can get illegal things, things that other kingdoms might want. It could work. Unless you're not okay with helping my parents." She glances at him uncertainly.

He plays with the ends of her hair. "I have no problem with it, Swan. I do have a reputation that I'd like to maintain." He gazes at her, touching her cheek. "When do you want to tell your parents about us, or I guess more importantly, me?"

She thinks, worrying her lip. "Maybe a couple of more days? Until they know you a bit better."

"But they won't really know me, will they?" he points out. She ducks her head in embarrassment, not wanting to voice her fears. "Swan, look at me." She peeks up at him, sighing. "You won't lose me, I promise. It's going to take a lot more than a threat of being thrown into the dungeon to separate me from you."

She raises an eyebrow. "What about death?"

He kisses her nose. "Not even that, love." Then he raises an eyebrow. "So, when are we telling your parents?"

"Tomorrow," the princess declares. "Once they see that everyone is okay."

"Should I wear my hook?" he asks.

She shrugs. "You probably should, since they'll have to get used to you wearing it instead of the hand." She decides against using "your" since the hook is more a part of him than the wooden appendage.

"Alright, then, tomorrow it is." He leans his forehead against hers, smiling. "I know you probably hate it, but I love seeing you as a royal in your home. It shows a different side of you I don't usually see."

"You just like the way the corset pushes my breasts up," she grumbles.

"That too," he concedes, mischief in his eyes. "But seriously, Swan, I enjoy seeing you relaxed at home with the ones you love."

"What about you?" she asks. "Would you be happy here?" She fears he'd grow bored and leave to go adventures.

"I'd be happy wherever you are, Emma." She squints. "I meant what I said at breakfast, I would stay."

"But what about pirating and sailing?"

"I don't think that's completely out of the question, the sailing part, that is." He entwines his hand with hers. "But, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Which might be tomorrow, depending on how it goes."

"Aye, it could be."

She sighs, sitting up, glancing around the room. "For now, however, let me give you a tour of the library. We have some great books on sailing and geography." At that, his eyes light up and he grins, standing and taking her hand in his as she leads him around the vast room full of tomes. His reaction makes her heart melt, but also ache. It would be wrong to keep Killian from sailing the seas as he desires.

She just hopes that she can go with him.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Whoopsie, forgot to pos this after putting it on AO3!

Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT.

* * *

Killian, always the early riser, wakes before Emma the following morning. He'd had dinner with the royal couple again, and they were lovely, of course. However, he wasn't sure the king and queen would remain that way once when they find out who he is.

Once he'd retired to his chambers, Emma conveniently following after him, he'd crept back into her room the same way he had the night prior. While he leapt across, the pirate noted the lack of guards patrolling outside on that side of the castle. The realization unsettled him. However, he didn't dwell on it as Emma pulled him inside, giving him an eager kiss before they stumbled into her bed and explored each other's bodies late into the night.

Now, he gazes down at his love, memories of the night before in his mind. He definitely intends on staying later this morning, wishing to rouse Emma in the most pleasurable way possible. He admires her curves, the paleness of her skin, the way her hair shine,, making it look like gold. Smiling, he laces his fingers in her hair and gently strokes the strands. He loves the feel of her hair, it's softness. He'd longed to touch it before they got together and now he can't quite seem to stop himself for finding an excuse to play with it. Not that Emma minds.

As his mind wanders, the pirate hears the door knob jiggle, making him still, preparing to hide himself under the bed. The thought makes him snort. Hiding under a woman's bed. When had he reverted back to adolescence?

The door opens to reveal one of the maids, one the captain recognizes from the ship. Alice, he believes her name is.

"Oh, Captain," she starts when she spots him. Glancing between him and the princess, an amused smirk forms on her lips. "I will, uh, inform the rest of that staff that the princess wishes not to be disturbed."

"I appreciate it, and I'm sure Her Highness does as well. Thank you, Alice." He makes his voice intentionally charming, leaving the poor girl blushing as she scurries out of the room.

Feeling pleased with himself, Killian slides his hand down Swan's arm then to her hip before landing on her thigh and sliding it between her legs. His movements cause a delightful moan to fall from her lips. Smirking, he continues his ministrations, sliding a finger inside her.

"Killian," she breathes, bucking her hips against him. The motion spurs him on further and he adds another finger. He can see her eyelids flutter open and he chuckles. He adds more fingers, feeling her close to her peak. A few moments later, with her wetness on his fingers, he feels her come undone. It's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

Once she fully recovers, she turns toward him, a lazy smile on her lips.

"Morning love," he purrs.

"Morning," she replies, snuggling against him. "That was a lovely way to wake up."

"They'll be plenty of more wake up calls like that." He lays his forehead against hers.

Something must occur to her as she frowns. "One of the maids will come in soon."

"Ah, don't worry Swan, I took care of that." She raises an eyebrow. "Your maid Alice knows to tell the others not to bother you."

"Good." A wicked grin spreads across her face as he feels her take him in her hand. "I do have a favor to return, after all."

Out of the countless mornings Killian's risen to in his extremely long life, this one is definitely one of the best. The one that champions it is the morning he had discovered that Emma had stayed in the cabin with him that first night after the storm.

"Who am I to stop you?" he teases as she ducks under the sheets.

Yes, definitely one of the best mornings he's had.

* * *

"So, how should we do this?" Emma asks, popping a grape in her mouth. At some point, Alice had returned with a tray full of breakfast food, both for him and the princess. He had to admit, it'd been amusing seeing Swan's face grimace as she as served breakfast in bed. Guess self-sufficiency wasn't just for the ship.

"I'm not quite sure, love. I haven't exactly done this before," he teases.

She groans. "Just something that won't get your thrown in the dungeon."

"That might be a little hard to manage, your father seems quite set on going through with his threats of locking Captain Hook up." He ponders for a moment before saying, "Mayne we just wing it. You can start us off, and then I can follow."

Signing, the princess lays her head on his shoulder. "I guess you're right, there's no real good way to introduce a pirate to my parents. Least of the all the fearsome Captain Hook." She smirks, wiping some cream off his chin. "Though, I'm not quite sure about the fearsome part right now."

He snorts. He is indeed fearsome! "Too bad I didn't my kohl."

"Har har," she grumbles as she digs into her eggs.

He tries to hide his nerves during the rest of the meal, not wanting to worry Emma. However, a part of him is a bundle of nerves, the idea of getting looked in a dungeon not appealing in the least. While he's been in share fair of dungeons and brigs throughout his life, the thought of this one permanently separating him from his love makes him a tad queasy. But, they'll do this as best they can.

"Hey," she murmurs, storming his hair. Of course, he couldn't hide his fear from her. "Everything's going to be okay." However, he can hear the uncertainty in her voice.

He turns his gaze to her, sighing. "I promise you, Swan. I will fight for us."

"I will as well, even if I have to use, whatever it is that I have."

"Just don't hurt those you love on account of me."

"I hope I don't have to," she grumbles, nuzzling his neck. "Now, come, let's finish our breakfast."

They try to focus on other more enjoyable things for the rest of the meal. However, it doesn't really work.

Gods, he hopes today ends well.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Killian fiddles with the satchel currently strung over his shoulder. Emma had decided it would be best to speak to her parents in their chamber, somewhere where the guards weren't that close by in case the pirate needed to run off. He'd take Emma with him, of course.

He hears soft murmurs through the door, the princess trying to warm her parents up before he enters the room. She'd thought it'd be a good idea to beg her parents to have an open mind before "pulling back the curtain" so to speak.

A moment later, he hears a light knock on the door, signaling for him to come in. He enters, bowing to the royal couple before taking his place beside Emma.

"It's good to see you, Killian," the queen starts, hesitating. "However, Emma seems quite nervous about something involving you."

"But she insists that you tell us," the king chimes, raising an eyebrow. "She's only said that she wishes for us to keep an open mind as you speak." Oh boy.

The pirate glances at the princess, who returns his gaze as she twists her hands nervously. He's never seen her Swan this fearful, not since…He shakes the thought away, reaching into his satchel.

"Your Majesties," he begins, looking them in the eyes. "I haven't been completely honest with you."

"We haven't been completely honest with you," Emma corrects softly.

The royal couple raises their eyebrows, but remains silent.

Killian, with his flair for dramatics, detaches the faux hand that he's worn since he entered the castle. He notices the way the older royals' eyes widen in shock as his brace becomes visible. Then, he brings his hook out of his bag and he can see that the king and queen know where this is going. Thankfully, they remain quiet. He places the hook in place, feeling somewhat whole again. He lifts his arm, allowing the metal to going against the afternoon sun streaming through the windows.

"You're-" the queen gasps.

"Captain Hook," he finishes. "Aye, Your Majesty, I am."

The king immediately stands up,, but his wife pulls him back down onto the bed.

"We promised Emma we'd hear him out," she hisses, but the king eyes the pirate warily before nodding.

"Fine," the king harrumphs. "But one step out of line and I'm throwing you in the dungeon."

Killian just tosses a wry smile before spilling into his tale. He tells them everything, about his life, his beginnings as a pirate, his life with Milah, the Crocodile, Emma's kidnapping. Just everything. As he weaves his tale, Emma stands by him, her hand on his arm, providing him some comfort.

When he's done, he watches as the royal couple's expressions remain dumbfounded.

"So," the princess asks impatiently. The pirate almost chuckles.

The king massages his temple, exchanging glances with his wife. "We need to discuss this in private." Gazing at the two of them, he sighs, "Please leave us to have some privacy."

"Father," Emma begs.

"Just be grateful I'm not placing him in irons right this minute," the king retorts. "Remain outside until we call you back in."

Emma sighs before curtsying and Killian bowing before they leave the room.

Once they close the door, Emma kisses him, long and slow, her love for him evident.

"I love you," she whispers, her hands grasping his wrists.

"And I you," he murmurs. "I promise you, nothing will separate us."

So, they just hold each other, finding comfort in each other's presence as they wait for their future together to be decided by the two people on the other side of the door.

"He's Captain Hook," David grumbles as soon as they door shuts. "He's goddamn Captain Hook." He wipes his face with his hand. "How did that happen?"

Mary-Margaret stares at her husband, sharing his sentiment. "I guess they must have figured we'd have him arrested as soon as he crossed the threshold of the castle."

"Well, they're correct," he grumbles. "But I don't understand, why did Emma go along with it? Did she think he would hurt her? We have plenty of guards to protect her!"

The queen almost pities her husband for the next words about to come out of her mouth. "Isn't it obvious? They wanted us to warm up to him, to see him beyond the pirate."

"Why though?!" Oh boy.

"Because they're in love, David."

His eyes widen and he shakes his head. "No way, not possible." The queen chuckles softly, knowing her husband's being stubborn. "This isn't funny, Mary-Margaret."

She rolls her eyes. "I know it's not. But," she begins, raising on eyebrow, "did it ever it occur to you how exactly the spell over Emma had been broken?"

"They said the witch gave her an antidote."

"For the obedience potion, not the love potion. The love potion was black magic and we both know the only way to break a spell like that." Understanding reaches her husband's eyes and she smiles. "They didn't say directly how, but the implication was clear. True Love's kiss broke the spell, love, and they have True Love."

"But," her love starts, opening and closing his mouth. "All the things he's done! All the people's he's hurt!"

"I know and I agree." She shrugs. "However, it appears that he's more than ready to atone for actions. Should we not give him a chance to prove that he can change or that he has changed?"

David sighs. "But he's a pirate!"

"And you were a Shepard when I married you," she reminds him gently. "And I a bandit on the run before reclaiming my kingdom." She takes her husband's face in her hands. "Emma loves him and he her. If we separate them, we might lose her forever." She wasn't ready to lose her only daughter. "Is that what you want? To have us wake up one morning to find her gone, having run away with him?"

David closes his eyes. "I don't and I know I can't just surround her with guards all day. She'd kill me." He chuckles bitterly. "Fine, I'll give Captain Hook a chance. But one slip up and I won't hesitate to put him behind bars."

"Of course."

The queen opens the door and ushers the couple inside. The two don't even bother to hide their connection as Emma grips Hook's arm, and he rubs his hook against her daughter in reassurance.

"We have made a decision," David glances at the couple. "We are giving Captain Hook the opportunity to prove himself to us. He must be able to show that he is more than what we've heard of him." Addressing Hook directly, the king says, "Do not take this decision lightly. One misstep and I will ensure that you don't see sunlight again."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Hook says, bowing.

"Now, I have other things to take care of, so I must leave you." The king goes to depart, but Emma stops him, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, Papa," the queen hears her say.

The king merely returns the gesture, smiles, and leaves.

The relief between the couple is palpable and the queen sees the love between them so clearly now.

"I urge you to take my husband's request seriously," she informs Hook. "He struggles to see what I have already noticed between you too. Though, I suspect that's more about him being in denial that his daughter is deeply in love." She shrugs.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Hook says, nodding, "I promise you that I will prove that I am worthy of your daughter."

"You already have," Emma mumbles.

"I have to admit that if your tale is true, then I agree with Emma." It was true. The couple standing before her had already been through so much and Mary-Margaret could see that there was more to the pirate than his reputation. "However, my husband is quite stubborn-"

"Sounds familiar." Hook smirks, his eyes sliding to Emma. The queen snickers.

"He is quite stubborn when it comes to protecting those he loves."

"I understand," Hook says.

"Thank you, Mother," Emma says, giving her a hug.

"It's alright, sweetheart. Everything will work out," the queen promises. Stepping back, she smirks, raising an eyebrow at the couple. "Though I urge you to be more careful." Both pirate and princess bears expressions of confusion on their faces as the queen rolls her eyes. "Apparently, you were quite famished this morning, Emma. The cook had said you wanted double the helpings you usually have at breakfast." She tosses them a knowing smirk as Emma face turns beet red and Hook scratches his ear.

"Um, okay, we'll be more careful," Emma says, not willing to look her mother in the eye.

"You Majesty, I-" Hook starts, but she holds up her hand. She had a feeling if this were any other situation, he'd be making an innuendo.

"There is no need to apologize. David and I couldn't keep our hands off each other. Still can't really," she muses.

"I so did not need to know that, Mother," her daughter whines.

"Yes, yes, now go!" She makes a shooing motion with her hands. The couple grins before thanking her again and running out the door.

Once they depart, the queen plops on her bed, laughing. She really should have figured that Emma would not take the easy route when it came to finding love. After all, she's had the quite the role models. The queen wonders if it runs in the family. Ah, well, at least it'll be entertaining to see Hook try to get into David's good graces.

So long as Emma doesn't kill one of them first, of course,


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT.

* * *

The king sighs as he leans against the balcony railing, gazing out to the patch of land that's used for training. Emma and the pirate are currently clashing swords in the clearing and David notes that some of the soldiers have stopped to watch.

As he observes, the king reluctantly admits to myself that the pirate is good, very good, but that most likely has to do with three centuries of practice. David notices that his daughter's own combat skills are better and he wonders if maybe Hook taught her during her time on his ship. A frown forms on the man's face at the thought. Shaking his head, David continues to watch and soon the match comes to a close, Emma knocking Hook down and placing her boot on his chest. The king expects the pirate to be annoyed, but Hook just smirks, pride plain in his expression as Emma helps him up.

David scowls as Hook places a chaste kiss on the princess's lips and the king can practically hear the gossip coming from the onlookers.

"Must you spy on them?" his wife calls from the doorway before he feels her wrap her arms around his waist, her chin resting on his shoulder.

"Not saying," he mutters. "Just….observing."

"Right." She hums. "He seems to be a fine man. Though, he knows he needs to prove himself."

David nods as he watches the couple walk back into the castle hand in hand. Emma and Hook have done little to hide their relationship since they'd revealed everything the day prior. The king wants to begrudge the pirate, but he sees nothing but genuine love and devotion in Hook's eyes whenever he gazes at Emma. And Emma returns the sentiment. But still, David is wary of the captain.

"I need to go and see the ship," he announces to Mary-Margaret. "I think it's time we picked up Neal and locked him away in our own dungeon." The anger that simmers within him at the thought of what the prince had done to Emma lingers in the king's blood. He hadn't been fond of the idea of an arranged marriage for Emma, but Neal's behavior was beyond anything he'd imagined.

"Yes, and we need to figure out what to do about the marriage." Mary-Margaret sighs. "Gold has black magic, which makes him extremely dangerous and deadly, if Hook's side of things is to be believed." The king nods, recalling the utter grief in Hook's voice when he spoke of his late lover. It was the type of grief that couldn't be fabricated and David found himself moved by the pirate's tale.

"I'll see if Hook will take me to his ship today." David makes his way out of their chambers, rolling his eyes as his wife tells him not to be too hard on the pirate captain.

The king runs into the couple in the Great Hall, Hook murmuring something in Emma's ear, causing her to chuckle.

"Hook," David calls. The pirate gazes at him, raising an eyebrow. "I was wondering if you could show me your ship." He ignores the wary glance Emma shoots him. Hook, seeming to realize that it's not really optional, nods.

"Aye, Your Majesty, of course."

"I also wish to take some of the royal guard along as I want to bring the prince here and secure him down in the dungeons."

Emma, always the brave one, keeps her expression stoic. However, the king can see the fear in his daughter's eyes and it breaks his heart. He wishes for nothing more than to tear Neal from limb to limb. He sees Hook give the princess's hand a reassuring squeeze, murmuring soothing words in her ear.

Stepping away, Hook approaches the king, pursing his lips. "I will take you to the ship. Though, I should warn you, my crew normally doesn't take kindly to royalty."

The king fights the urge to remind Hook of his place. He realizes that the pirate is telling him as a way to be careful while on the ship. Instead, David nods before going to fetch a few members of the royal guard.

This should be interesting.

* * *

The pirate and king opt to walk, not wanting to overly announce themselves to the villagers. The king wears simpler, but still royal clothing. Three guards follow behind them, keeping a safe distance.

"So," Hook starts, trying to figure out what to say. "You were a shepard once?"

David eyes the pirate warily. "A long time ago. How much has Emma told you?"

Hook shrugs. "Not a lot, just the basics. Though, it appears she inherited her mother's fierceness."

The king chuckles. "That she did."

"How did you rise in the ranks then?" the pirate raises an eyebrow, curious.

Pursing his lips, David thinks. What harm could it be to tell the pirate the story?

So, he tells his and Mary Margaret's tale. Surprisingly, Hook stays quiet for most of it, only speaking to ask the occasional question. By the time the king finishes, they've reached the edge of the village.

"So, deception, danger, magic…." Hook trails off, smirking. "Sounds familiar."

David snorts, snaking his head. "It must run in the family."

"Aye," Hook mutters. "I won't lie, I wonder if we would've met some other way if our ships hadn't crossed paths." Looking at the king, the pirate sighs. "While I do mostly regret how we met, I wouldn't change a thing. And I think if you were to ask Emma, she'd feel the same."

They're almost at the docks and David's lips twitch. "I do have to thank you for helping her with the curse."

Hook shrugs "I suppose it just took an outsider to see what was going on."

"Yes, but you actually went out of your way to lift the curse," David urges.

"It's like I told Emma, I don't like seeing a lady being taken advantage of."

David huffs, eyeing the pirate. He's definitely realizing that the man in front of him doesn't fit the mold of a pirate. Well, as far as he can tell at the moment.

They reach a ship with white sails, and David snickers.

"Of course you disguised the ship," the king mutters.

Ignoring the statement, Hook looks to him. "As hard as it might be, you'll need to follow my lead here."

David nods as they make their way up the gang plank. As soon as Hook steps foot on deck, a crew member calls his name.

"Captain!" A man with a red hat toddles toward them, eyes glowing. "You're back!"

"Aye." Gesturing to David, he says, "I wanted to show His Majesty the ship."

"The king?" The man gives the royal a once over.

"Emma's father," Hook hints.

"Oh, uh, well, it's a pleasure to meet you." The man gives a brief bow before retuning this attention to the captain. "So, when will we depart?"

David notes the annoyance that flashes across Hook's face. "When I say we will, Smee. I do not plan on leaving anytime soon. I suggest you and the men find something to do in the meantime." Smee opens his mouth, but Hook cuts him off. "Something that doesn't include pillaging and plundering." Smee just nods before scurrying off.

Wiping his hand across his face, Hook chuckles. "He's my first mate, but he definitely isn't the brightest of the lot." Shaking his head, he asks, "So, where do you want to go first?"

"The brig."

"Aye, of course," the pirate intones solemnly, leading the king below deck.

The brig is dark and small, but David can just about make out the figure against the wall. Hook grabs a lantern, shining a light on Neal.

The man blinks, his eyes flicking around before landing on David. "Oh, Your Majesty, thank gods, you've come!"

David sneers. "I'm not here to help you."

His remark causes a dark expression to fall over the prince's face. "So, they got to you."

"No one 'got to me'," the king says. "I know my daughter wouldn't lie about something like this. Needless to say, the queen and I approve of her decision to break off the engagement."

"And what will you do with me?" Neal sounds almost bored by the whole turn of events.

"You will rot away in our dungeon. And the queen and I will contact your father shortly."

The prince just laughs, the sound maniacal and almost echoing in the hold. "Oh, I'm sure he already knows. He makes it his business to know things. And based on our last run in with him, he seems to approve of my tactics to get your daughter to obey." Turning to Hook, he's says, "Since history appears to be repeating itself, I'm certain your and the princess's love story will end the same way yours and my mother's did."

The mere thought of Emma dead fills David with anguish and has him seeing red. Before he even thinks, the king's hand is at Neal's throat, pinning the man to the side of ship.

"That's treasonous! I can and will most likely have you hanged for such talk." David bares his teeth, his grip tightening around the prince's neck.

To his surprise, Hook pulls him back, jostling him out of his rage. "As much as I agree with you, Your Majesty, he isn't worth it."

The king nods, pursing his lips. Sighing, he gestures to the royal guards who came down with them, and indicates for them to take the prince away. Hook unlocks the manacles around Neal's wrists before throwing him to the soldiers.

"You're coming with us, you piece of shit," one of the guards mutters. Due to Neal's lack of nutrition, he doesn't possess the ability to fight back and the guards drag him away with ease.

The two men stand in silence for a moment, both of them needing to calm themselves. Hook, of course, is the one to break the silence.

"So….why don't I show you the rest of the ship?"

David is admittedly impressed by the Jolly Roger as Hook gives him a tour. The other pirates are wary of the king, but one look from the captain and they're back to minding their business. As the two men walk around the vessel, Hook's care and devotion for his ship is clear in the way he speaks of her.

"She's gotten me through the impossible, mate," the pirate declares, placing a hand on the railing, caressing the wood. "Don't know where I'd be without her."

"Sounds like my daughter might be given a run for her money," the king teases, raising an eyebrow.

Hook shakes his head, chuckling. "Don't worry, Your Majesty. As much as I love the _Jolly_, Emma will always come first for me."

"Would you give up your ship for Emma?"

The pirate doesn't even hesitate as he says, "Aye. If I had to choose, I'd pick Emma."

David gazes at the man, only seeing genuine affection in his eyes. Clearing his throat, Hook smirks, grinning. "Let's go to the Captain's quarters."

The king follows suit and enters the room. His eyes scan the room, taking in everything. He's quite impressed by the space. Though, he's not pleased to see Emma's belongings mixed in with Hook's, making it clear that she'd been staying in the room. He refrains from commenting, however.

"Emma and I discussed traveling the world and realms together," Hook says quietly. "And we both know that when she sets her mind to something, she's unlikely to change it."

"She's stubborn like her mother," David mutters fondly. "But we just got her back."

"I know." Hook glances at him. "She told me of her proposed idea, though I'm assuming she framed it differently to you."

"That you two would be ambassadors to the kingdom? Yes, she did." David cocks his head, thinking it over again. He sees the benefit of it, having a pirate as an ally. But, he's not sure if the other kingdoms would consider it.

"If you want me to help, I will. Anything to get Emma out of this marriage." Hook's tone is determined, his jaw set. "It might take a bit of convincing for my crew, but they will follow orders as expected."

David stares at the pirate and can see why he's so feared and respected. His voice broker's no argument and if anyone chooses to go against him, they will not longer work on the Jolly Roger.

"The queen and I will mull it over and figure out the logistics."

"Of course." Hook gestures to the desk where two pints sit. "How about a spot of rum before we go?"

The king chuckles, but shakes his head. "Unfortunately, I must decline since I need to be sober for the remainder of the day."

The pirate snickers. "Lightweight, are you? Don't worry, we'll remedy that."

"Careful, Hook, we haven't even gotten to that kind of trust, yet."

"I can see where Emma inherited her prickly side."

"You kidnapped her, she had every right to be "prickly,"" the king points out.

Hook shrugs. "Fair enough."

David looks around the room once more, his lips twitching. He's sure he'll be back.

"It's time for me to go. Will you come back with me?"

"Aye, of course. You need a bodyguard anyway. I don't think the queen or the princess would be pleased to find out you walked home alone."

He snorts. "I don't know if you noticed, but we Nolan's can take care of ourselves."

"Of course." The pirate rolls his eyes. "But, it wouldn't hurt to remain in Her Majesty's good graces."

"Always scheming, aren't you?"

"Wouldn't be a pirate if I didn't."

A laugh escapes the royal as he grins. As much as he hates to admit it, he could see him liking, hell, even becoming friends with Hook at some point. Doesn't mean David will make it easy, though. He already severely misjudged one match for Emma.

He has no intention of repeating that mistake.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT.

* * *

Emma and her mother stroll in the gardens, enjoying the clear, sky blue day.

"So," her mother begins as they pass the fountain. "Am I to expect wedding bells in the near future?"

Emma blanches, staring at the water flowing down each tier of the beautiful stone fountain.

"No, not yet," she says. "I want to travel the world first, help out the kingdom." Her mother doesn't say anything, just continues walking alongside her. "There's no rush, I know Killian is it for me. An exchange of rings and a royal decree won't make it any different."

The queen sighs, turning to face her daughter. "I know that. Emma. I felt the same way with your father. In fact, we were already married before we came home. However, the people need to know that kingdom's future is secure."

The princess's lips turn down. "But you and Father are still plenty young enough to rule."

"Yes, we are, but the people become antsy when they see there's no one next in line."

The blonde scowls as they turn a corner. Emma stops to admire the pink and yellow tulips that grow along the path.

"I will sit on the throne one day, but I wish to do more than sit in the castle all day. I want to be like you and Father. You two saw so much before taking your place on the throne. I want that experience."

"I know, Emma, I know." Her mother pats her arm lovingly. "I'm a better ruler for seeing outside the castle walls and knowing what's going on with the villagers and those who depend upon us."

Emma nods, taking a seat on a nearby stone bench. She's quiet for a moment, her fingers playing with a daffodil next to her.

"What's on your mind, sweetheart?" the queen asks as she sits next to her daughter, gazing at the young woman.

"Is it possible that I have magic in me?" the princess inquires. "I mean, with what happened with Gold, it just seems too much of a coincidence that I wanted him to stop hurting me and Killian and my wish was granted."

Her mother sighs, hands folded in her lap "When you were born, we were told of the possibility that you could have some magic in you since you're the product of True Love, but it was never confirmed. And well, with your royal duties and other responsibilities, we didn't want to burden you with something we weren't even certain of at the time."

"Did you ever inquire further?"

The queen nods. "We did. We looked for signs that your magic developed, consulted with fairies to see if there was a certain age where your magic might come to fruition. However, nothing ever came of it."

Emma purses her lips, wanting to be annoyed at her parents for not at least informing her of the even the slightest chance of having magic. However, she sees their side of things. Why alarm her over something that showed no signs of ever happening?

"Maybe it came when I needed it the most?" the blonde suggests.

The queen cocks her head in thought. "It's possible. And you are over eighteen, so maybe when you reached full maturity, your magic would begin to display itself."

"Is there anyone we can talk to about this?"

"Your grandmother might be of some help."

The princess resists the urge to groan. "Regina?" Her grandmother isn't the friendliest of people and Emma's not very close with her.

"Yes, after all, she knows more about magic than any of us."

"Dark magic," the princess grumbles.

"Magic is only light or dark if the user chooses to make it so," her mother reminds her gently. "Regina turned herself around and repented for her transgressions against us and the kingdom."

"I know, I know," the princess grumbles. Still, she wasn't looking forward to speaking with her ever sarcastic relative.

Her mother rises, beaming. "Come, let us visit her now. I'm sure she'd love the company."

Emma just rolls her eyes as they make their way to her grandmother's wing of the castle.

This was so not going to be fun.

* * *

The princess and queen enter the chambers of Regina, who is currently lounging on chaise, book in hand. Looking up, the former Evil Queen raises an eyebrow.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from my daughter and granddaughter?"

Sarcastic as ever, Emma notes. But, the light in woman's eyes indicates that she does appear at least somewhat happy to see them.

Her mother gestures to Emma to explain everything. The princess goes onto to tell her story yet again. As she spins her tale, her grandmother's eyebrows raise a fraction, seemingly interested. When Emma's done, her grandmother rises from the chaise and goes to a fruit bowl on the table.

"I wonder," she murmurs, eyeing her granddaughter as she picks an orange from the pile of fruit. She holds it up before placing it on the table. "I want you to focus on that orange, try to communicate your desire for it to float. If my assumptions are correct, you should be able to levitate it with no issue. You know, given the fact that you were able to launch a man in the air."

Emma shoots Regina a doubtful glance before shifting her gaze to the fruit. She focuses on the object, wishing it would move. After a few moments, the orange slowly begins to lift off the table and into the air. It takes a minute, but soon, the fruit levitates a few inches above the table's surface.

"Oh, Emma," her mother gasps.

"Congratulations, dear niece," her grandmother says sardonically, "you have magic."

"I have magic," Emma murmurs in awe. She's not quite sure how to feel about it, but she knows she'll have to deal with it.

"I suggest you practice in order to gain control of your powers. Uncontrolled magic can wreak havoc, as we all know too well." There's a note of bitterness in Regina's voice.

"Will you train me?" Emma asks. "I mean, it seems logical, since you've dealt with magic the most out of all of us."

Regina's lips twitch. "If that is what you wish, Princess."

"Thank you!"

"Training starts tomorrow then. Better to start sooner than later."

"Of course," Emma agrees.

"Thank you, Regina," her mother says with a grateful smile. Regina waves a dismissive hand.

The queen and princess go to leave, but Regina stops them.

"Oh, and Emma?"

The blonde furrows her eyebrows. "Yes?"

"I'm glad you're home safe."

Emma nods and gives Regina a small smile before following her mother out the door.

Maybe spending time with her grandmother won't be as bad as the princess originally thought.

* * *

The duo makes their way back to the throne room, having received news that Killian and her father are on their way back. On their route, the two royals hear what appears to be shouting from the kitchen.

"What in the heavens?" her mother mutters, making her way to the kitchen. Sure enough, as they get closer, shouting can be clearly heard from the other side of the door. The queen throws the door open, hands on hips. At her appearance, the rooms goes deadly silent. "What is all this shouting? Emma and I can hear you from two floors up!"

"It was nothing, Your Majesty, just a minor disagreement," August says in reassurance. A snort from the other side of the room contradicts his statement. The queen raises an eyebrow at the source of the sound, which is one of the cooks.

"We were having a 'discussion' about the newest guest," the cook admits.

"Wait, this is about Killian?" Emma interjects, scanning the room. It's then that she notices it. The staff members that were on the ship are on one side of the kitchen and the rest of the staff on the other.

"Aye, Your Highness," one of the maids mutters.

"Need I remind you that his is a guest by invitation?" her mother admonishes.

"But, Your Majesty, the things he's done! He could steal from you and you would never know it!" It's one of the butlers this time.

"And he's got that hook. He could easily kill all of you while you sleep in your beds," someone else adds.

"No, he won't!" one of the servants from the ship objects.

"Enough!" Emma snaps. "Killian is a guest and you will treat him with respect. You don't have to like it, but you will do it."

"Forgive me, Princess, but you're not exactly an impartial party here," one of the maids says. "Your and the rests of the crew from the ship's judgment is clearly clouded."

"And what of mine?" the queen pushes, glaring. "I have met the man myself and I can safely say that he is trying his best." Everyone is silent at that. "That's what I thought." Casting her eyes over everyone, the queen says, "Captain Jones will be treated with respect as any other guest would visiting the castle. If I hear that any of you go against my orders, I will ensure that you will not work here any longer. Is that clear?" A chorus of "Yes, Your Majesty" echoes through the room. Her mother beams. "Good!"

With that, the queen turns and departs, Emma following after her.

"I hadn't realized the staff would be so divided," the princess says.

Her mother shrugs. "It's to be expected. You'll have to invite a controversial guest or two during your time as queen. It's best to learn how to handle it now." The matriarch continues. "Obviously, Killian is different since he'll most likely be a permanent fixture in the castle. I was harder than I normally would be when it comes to...interesting guests."

"Huh." A small smile graces Emma's face as she realizes just how much her mother supports her relationship with Killian.

"Now, let's go greet our significant others. Though, I do suggest your keep your affections to a minimum. Your father doesn't need to collapse at such a young age."

The princess throws her head back and laughs as the two venture into the throne room.

When they enter, Emma spots her father and Killian deep in conversation, her father letting out a laugh at whatever Emma's beloved says. As if sensing her arrival, Killian turns his head and beams, an easy smile on his face.

"Hello, love," he greets, wrapping his arms around her as soon as she's within reach. She swears a small whine emits from her father's mouth, but she ignores it, placing her arms around Killian's neck.

"Thank you for the tour, Ho-Killian," her father says. Her lover turns toward the kings. "Hopefully, we can do it again sometime."

"Aye, as well as fix your tolerance of rum," the pirate teases.

The king rolls his eyes. "Uh huh. Anyway, the queen and I have things we must attend to. We will see you two at dinner."

"See you later, Papa, Mama," Emma says, nodding before turning her attention back to her lover.

Once they're out of ear shot, Killian murmurs, "I think they're going to visit the prince."

"He's here?" She hadn't Neal being brought in.

"Aye, in the dungeons, I assume."

Emma shrugs, having no desire to see Neal after everything. Her mother and father can deal with him as they see fit.

"So, how was your day?" she asks as they walk, Killian's arm around her waist.

He tells her everything from his trip with her father, Emma becoming highly amused at the slow friendship her pirate and her father are establishing.

"I'm glad to see you two getting along," she says.

"As long as he doesn't throw me in the dungeon, I'm happy," her lover jokes as they reach the parlor. "So, what were you up to today?"

She tells him about everything. Well, except for the kitchen staff fight. Emma knows Killian already doubts himself, he doesn't need the extra burden put on him.

"So, you're going to be learning magic?" he states in wonderment as they lounge on the sofa.

"Yeah," she replies. She frowns as something occurs to her. "Would that bother you? My magic, I mean?"

Killian shakes his head. "Of course not, love. Your magic is part of you." Pulling her into his lap, he rests his chin on her shoulder. "And I love every part of you."

"Every part?" she goads.

"Every part. Even your stubbornness." He touches her nose before pulling her in for a kiss. "And who knows? Maybe your magic is the reason our kisses feel so...enchanting." He smirks.

She snorts and playfully shoves him in response. "Har har."

"Sorry, love, couldn't resist."

"Silly pirate,' she mumbles, turning her face into his chest.

They stay like that until the dinner bell rings, neither of them speaking, just enjoying each other's company.

"Maybe I can just make the food appear," the princess mutters, not wanting to move.

Killian chuckles. "I think you should practice a bit more before trying that. Then, perhaps, you can get us breakfast in bed." He waggles his eyebrows, causing her to roll her eyes in exasperation.

"It's always about sex with you."

"Pirate, love," he reminds her.

"Yeah, yeah."

She shoves him affectionately before they make their way toward the dining room, feeling content.

Hopefully, tomorrow is as lovely.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Sorry this took so long. I had finals and other stuff going on.

Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT.

* * *

Emma screws her eyelids shut, focusing on the object in front of her. As she struggles to concentrate, she hears a sigh from nearby.

"You're thinking too hard," her grandmother admonishes. "It's just like the fruit."

"But it's heavier," Emma grumbles, a slight whine in her voice.

"Still takes the same amount of effort."

The princess huffs, redirecting her attention to the chair. Emma takes a deep breath to relax and tries again. She stares at the object and finally, finally! it begins to slide across the stone floor, inch by inch.

"Good, you're slowly getting there," Regina says, and if Emma didn't know her so well, she wouldn't have picked up on the small amount of pride in the older woman's voice.

The blonde grins. "When will I be able to conjure things?" Regina just shakes her head.

"Learning magic and how to control it takes time. You need to master the basics first before moving onto more advanced techniques. If you move too fast, you'll tire yourself and possibly risk harm to your body."

"Okay." Emma can't help but pout a little. Conjuring things with the flick of a finger just looks so amazing! Also, she's on day three of her magic lessons and moving objects is starting to get a bit dull.

"Speaking of control," her grandmother starts, raising an eyebrow. "Tomorrow I want to begin working on the elements. Water first."

"I can control the elements?" Emma's jaw almost drops.

"Only if you know what you're doing. Things can spiral out of control very easily when it comes to using magic on the elements of nature."

"Right."

A knock on the chamber door interrupts the duo. Regina calls for the person to come in and in steps Killian, outfitted in his more traditional pirate clothing. He'd changed back into his initial clothes the day before after grabbing some items from the Jolly.

"I apologize for the interruption," he says, grinning at Emma. "But your mother asked me to fetch you, Swan."

"Captain Hook, I presume," her grandmother says, raising an eyebrow. "I was wondering when I would make your acquaintance."

"I prefer Killian Jones, Milady," Killian corrects.

Regina purses her lips, but says nothing.

"What does Mother want?" Emma asks, attempting to change the subject.

"She wanted to discuss Neal with you, love. I am to be present as well."

Ah, yes. Mother and Father had kept their discussions regarding the Golds behind closed doors. Now, it looks like they have made a decision in regards to what to do with Neal, the King, and the Gold Kingdom as a whole.

"Alright." Turning to her grandmother, Emma smiles and says, "Same time tomorrow?"

Her grandmother nods. "Of course."

The couple departs the wing hand in hand. They haven't been shy about their affections toward one another once Emma's parents more or less gave their blessing.

Emma and Killian make their way down to the castle's "war room", or rather, meeting room. Her parents utilize the room more for just regular kingdom news and updates rather than as a place to map out battle plans and strategize against the enemy. In fact, Emma's pretty sure this the first time that they'll be meeting for strategic purposes.

As soon as the couple walks through the doors, her mother and father stand to greet them.

"Ah, Emma, I suppose Killian's told you why we're meeting?" her father inquires warmly as the four sit down at the table.

"Yep, I guess you've figured out how to deal the with the Golds?" the princess surmises. The older couple exchange glances between each other, causing their daughter to frown. "What is it?"

The queen sighs. "Unfortunately, the council is quite…conflicted of how to deal with the deal with the Golds. While most members wish to take an aggressive approach, which your father and I are advocating for, there are quite a few others who feel that some sanctions, loss of income from our kingdom, and a strong reprimand would be just as effective."

Emma groans.

"Well, since you're going for the more aggressive option…which is what exactly?" Killian questions.

"Total dissolution of the Gold kingdom. While the kingdom may be prosperous, it doesn't come from good, honest wealth and therefore is unstable. Most of our inside informants from the Gold kingdom said that the subjects of the Gold Kingdom would be more than happy to turn their backs for a stronger kingdom," the king explains. "We're basically leaning toward declaring war on the Golds."

The blonde gapes, knowing that to her mother and father such a move is a last resort.

"So, can't you just say that war is the only option? You are the rulers, don't you have the last word?" Killian quizzes.

Emma shakes her head. "No, the point of the royal council is to keep the king and queen in check and make sure they don't maintain total absolute power over the kingdom."

"And since we don't have a consensus, we're at an impasse," her mother continues. "We're slated to have another vote on the matter in about three days. Hopefully, the other council members will be able to convince the others to go for our position."

"Give me their names and I'll persuade them!" Killian declares, waving his hook in the air.

"No," her father intones. "No violence."

Emma purses her lips, a part of slightly agreeing with Killian's tactic. "How about you give me the list of names wanting the sanctions, and I try to convince them? I am at the root of this, after all."

"And I'll tag along for moral support," her lover chimes in. The princess holds back a snort.

"Okay, fine," her father concedes. "Maybe you can talk some sense into them."

"Good." Emma nods.

"On another topic, the council sees the benefit of you being an ambassador for the kingdom and trying to get other kingdoms to trade with us," her mother beams.

Emma's eyes narrow in suspicion. "But…"

The king scowls. "They're a little concerned about using a pirate ship to conduct business."

Killian shrugs. "Then, the Jolly Roger will just have to become a merchant ship permanently."

Emma whips her head to look at her lover. "But, what about the crew? Would they want to leave the life of piracy?"

He waves a dismissive hand. "Most of my crew are getting on in years and wouldn't mind a change in career. The younger ones might take some convincing, however."

"And what about you? Would you be okay leaving behind the life of a pirate?"

Killian smiles at her, taking her hand in his. "Love, the reason for my piracy no longer exists, technically. It's been centuries since my brother died and the same goes for the king who had us retrieve the Dreamshade. My priority now is ensuring that you are safe and hopefully being able to stay by your side as long as you'll have me."

The princess blushes, almost forgetting that her parents are in the room. "Okay, no more piracy, got it."

He kisses her knuckles for good measure and Emma swears she hears her mother giggle next to her.

"Alright you two," her father grumbles good naturedly. "I'll write down a list of the council members. I suggest you get to work as soon as possible since you don't have much time."

The younger couple nods as David writes down the names.

"Also, we'd like you both to be present at the next council meeting, just so that they're reminded of why they're there," her mother says, leaving no room for argument.

"Of course!" Killian and Emma respond in unison.

Her father hands her the piece of paper before Emma pecks both of her parents on the cheek and bids them goodbye.

"So, who's first on the list?" her pirate inquires as soon as they leave the council room.

Emma scans the names and sighs.

"Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip."

Killian furrows his eyebrows. "Wait, the one they call Sleeping Beauty?"

"Yes, and do not call her that to her face. She hates it," Emma mutters. "Phillip's lovely, but Aurora's well…a princess."

Her lover snickers. "Don't worry love, I've dealt with plenty of those."

"Right." The princess rolls her eyes. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

Luckily for Killian and Emma, Aurora and Phillip currently reside in their summer cottage which is not far from the Nolan Castle.

When the couple arrives, they're greeted by one of the male servants.

"Princess Aurora had a feeling would be coming by," he says. "She and the prince are in the sitting room. I will take you to them."

As the two enter, Emma sees Killian taking note of the décor.

"I have to admit, they're a lot more ostentatious than your family seems to be," he comments.

"During her years on the run, my mother made do with what she had. She carried that over to her royal life and decided to not be overly frivolous. However, that doesn't mean she doesn't love frills and lace."

"She's just more measured in it than Aurora appears to be."

"You should see Aurora and Phillip's home castle," Emma remarks as they approach the parlor.

Aurora, who had been lounging on a sofa, stands curtsies to Emma while Phillip stands and bows from his armchair.

"Ah, Emma, it's been too long," Aurora gushes, pecking the other princess on both cheeks. "And I take it this is H-Killian?"

"At your service, your Highness," he responds, bowing.

"This is my husband, Prince Phillip." Killian also bows to the other man. Aurora proceeds to return to the sofa and gestures to a maid to grab some refreshments. "Now, I already know why you're here, Emma. Unfortunately, I must say that there is little you can say to change our stance on the matter." The princess sits primly on the edge of the sofa, her blonde hair straight down her back, her blue yes sharp. The picture of regal competence.

"May I ask why that is?" Emma prods.

"Yes, and I will be candid with you. My parents, well my father really, did some business with Gold years ago and found himself quite…entangled with the family."

"How bad is it?" Killian pushes.

Phillip sighs. "Most of the Aurora's family's, and therefor the kingdom's, wealth is owed in some way, shape, or form to Gold."

"So, you're afraid that your family will crumble if my family decides to declare war against them."

"Yes." Aurora nods. "Look, I agree that the Golds need to be gone. I know for a fact that Phillip and I are not the only ones sitting on the council who have deep ties to the Gold family. That's why there are so many against the idea of war."

"So, that's the way they cement themselves. Entangle everyone in their affairs so if they sink, everyone else goes with them," Killian mutters. "What if we told you that we could take down the Golds and help families like yours maintain their positions?"

Emma furrows her eyebrows and then realizes what he's on about. "Yes, we can. You see, another thing my parents have been working on is expanding the kingdom trade routes. If we are able to expand our trade to other kingdoms, Misthaven would be willing to share its luck and aid allying kingdoms in stabilizing their economies by supplying any surplus we receive as well as informing you as to how we got the kingdom to agree to trade with us. However, you'd still have to do the legwork on actually getting the other kingdoms to trade with you on an individual basis." She so hopes her parents are okay with this idea.

Aurora's quiet for a moment, then says, "It sounds like a plausible idea. However, we must think it through as there's so much at stake here."

"As there is for my own family," Emma argues. "My parents do not take this decision lightly."

"I know, I know." The other princess holds her hands up in surrender. "Now, I do request that you leave. We need to time to think over this matter."

Emma and Killian both rise and Phillip shows them out.

"I must note that I agree with the both of and I will do what I can to convince Aurora. But, in the end, this is her family and therefore she has the final say." Phillip shakes his head. "Aurora is very self conscious. Ever since she woke from that sleeping curse, people feared that given how long she was asleep, her mental capabilities were diminished. So, she's just afraid of making a mistake where people think she's an unfit ruler." Emma's heart clenches a little at the sadness in Phillip's voice.

"I understand that. But if we allow the Golds to carry on like this, we'll all be in trouble."

"I agree." He smiles tentatively. "It was nice to see you both and we hope you visit again soon."

The couple departs, both sighing.

"Well, that was a 'maybe'," Emma grumps.

"At least it's was something, love," Killian says. "Who's next on the list?"

"Um," the princess pulls out the piece of paper and eyes it. The next name has her swearing, "Shit."

Killian raises his eyebrow. "Problem?"

"Walsh Emerald is on this list."

"You don't like him?"

"Not in the least," Emma growls. "Come on, let's get this done and over with."

"Lead the way, love." Killian gestures with hook, clearly amused by Emma's exasperation at the situation.

Well, guess it's time to put her diplomacy skills to the test.

* * *

Walsh, unsurprisingly, is in the village tavern, partaking in some ale.

Emma walks to the seat next to him and plops down.

"No," he says without looking at her.

"That's no way to address your princess," Killian remarks.

"I see you brought your lover along as a buffer." Walsh glances up at the two of them, seeming unimpressed.

"Okay, since we're going to be talking like that, why don't you approve of going to war against the Gold kingdom?" Emma demands.

"Anyone with a brain can see the risk in going to war with the most prosperous family and, in turn, kingdom. Even a silly little girl like you should be able to see that."

"Watch what you say, mate," Killian hisses.

Emma waves him off. "I do, but what the Golds have done to everyone outweighs that. Besides, we have a plan to help everyone maintain their positions, even you."

Walsh just snorts into his pint.

Leaning closer, Emma whispers in to his ear, "Need I remind that my parents are doing you a kindness in allowing you to remain on the council, given that your position in Oz cannot be verified?"

"You don't scare me, Princess. Though, I wouldn't mind you whispering in my ear more."

The princess leans back, wrinkling her nose. "You lost that chance when you decided to feel me up without my consent at my debut ball."

"He did what now?" Killian asks sharply, his hook making small scrapes against the bar wood.

"I only declined to inform my parents because Walsh here has been smart enough to not try it again, after I punched him in his family jewels, of course." She snickers. "Though, perhaps it might be time to enlighten them of that incident."

Walsh growls. "You can't persuade me to change my mind. Well, you can, but I doubt you'd be up for it." He smirks, his eyes leering at her body.

"Watch yourself, mate. Swan here can take care of herself, but I have no qualms about helping her. I suggest you do as the lady asks or when we do travel to Oz, we'll be sure to verify your standing there."

Her pirate's threat seems to do the trick as Walsh looks a bit concerned and says, "I'll…think about it."

"That's all we ask! See you in a few days!" Emm chirps, smirking before departing the tavern. "Misogynistic prick!" she growls as soon as they're out of earshot.

"I know love and would be more than happy to go back there and run my hook through him for you." Killian pulls her against him, his chin resting on top of her head. "Though, we do have two "maybes" now."

"That's something." Emma gazes at him. "Though, I do plan on making good on your threat to Walsh. I really want him out of the council."

"Based on what I just saw, so do I love." Killian cups her cheek with his and before leaning in and kissing her.

Emma smiles and sighs before gazing at him again. "Well, two down, five more to go."

"Best get going then," he remarks. "Who's next?"

Even though she's afraid to look, Emma presses on, her expression morphing into one of surprise at the next name. "Oh, huh, Will Scarlet? Wonder how he's wrapped up in Gold."

"Let's go find out."

Hopefully, Will will be easy to convince. After all, he's usually pretty even tempered and reasonable based on the conversations Emma's had with him. In fact, Will doesn't seem like the type to entangle himself with a family like the Gold's. In fact, from what Emma recalls from his reaction to the announcement of her and Neal's pending union, Will isn't a exactly a fan of the Golds.

So, why the hell is he against going to war with them?


End file.
